Cas de moeurs
by Christidys Malefoy
Summary: Tout le monde pense connaitre Hermione mais c'est faux. Seul Drago réussira à se rendre compte de qui elle est, au début il ne cessera de ce moquer d'elle mais il remarquera rapidement qu'elle à besoin de lui. / Old Name : La dure vie d'Hermione Granger
1. Prologue

_**Note d'Auteur** **: Bonjour à tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? Oui je sais je suis désolé je commence encore une nouvelle fiction sans avoir fini les autres, mais j'étais inspirée ... En réalité je l'ai commencé il y'a un bon moment déjà, et en la retrouvant j'avais envie de vous la faire partagé. Dites moi votre avis ! =D**_

_**Disclamers** **: Évidemment comme chacun le sais, tout les personnages son Rowling (cette petite chanceuse )**_

_**Déclaration** **: Cette fiction me tient vraiment à cœur, alors quand vous lirez, pensez juste à me donner votre avis ! Sa compte beaucoup pour moi. Merci !**_

**Prologue.**

Hermione Granger n'était pas fille unique comme elle l'avait toujours prétendu. En réalité elle avait 3 petit frère. Elle n'était pas aussi libre qu'elle l'avait prétendu aussi...

Sa vie n'était en rien facile. Elle était certes la plus grande. Elle avait dix-sept ans désormais. L'un de ces frère avait 14 ans, l'autre 10 et le dernier 6.

_**Vous vous dites que c'est tout à fait normal n'est-ce-pas ?**_

_Je peux vous affirmer que dans sa famille tout n'est pas du tout rose._

Le plus grand de ces frères qui avait 14 ans, ne savait en rien se débrouillé tout seul. Elle l'aimait évidemment mais elle c'était toujours occupé de lui. Elle l'épaulait, le secourait, l'aidait dans ces devoirs ect... Elle était son idole, et son frère l'aimait lui aussi, mais de ce fait il comptait énormément sur sa grande sœur pour tout.

Le deuxième de ces frères qui avait 10 ans était un vrai garnement. Il s'évertuait à rendre la vie de tout le monde encore plus dur. Tel un petit diablotin il saccageait tranquillement la vie de tous à chacun. Il rendait la vie d'Hermione vraiment difficile. Elle l'aimait tout de même, mais elle ne cessait de ce battre avec lui, et comme elle était la plus grande c'est elle qui _devait _la fermé - selon ces parents.

Le troisième et dernier frère, était né quand Hermione avait 11 ans. Elle l'avait rapidement pris sous son ailes, et la mère de cette dernière qui n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de s'occuper d'un quatrième enfant , laissa Hermione s'occuper bravement de lui. Quand il n'avait pas encore 4 mois, elle lui changeait la couche, lui faisait ses biberons, le douchait, le faisait dormir, se réveillait la nuit quand-il pleurait... Elle était sa deuxième maman. On pourrait presque dire qu'elle était sa première maman, si on ne compte pas le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas porter dans son ventre durant 9 mois. Et même aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait 6 ans, elle ne cessait de s'occuper de lui pour tout.

Ses parents n'étaient pas dentiste. Ça aussi elle l'avait inventé.

Sa mère était femme au foyer, et même là elle ne faisait pas grand chose. Son père était un chef d'entreprise de peinture, et Hermione était en quelque sorte sa "secrétaire" aussi. Elle lui faisait ces papiers, ces factures, etc...

Elle aidait tant bien que mal sa mère à faire le ménage, les courses, et tout le tralalala...

Hermione ne gagnait pas un rond forcément. Et elle passait toujours en dernière. Elle devait s'occuper de tout avant de s'occuper d'elle même.

_**Bien sur sa famille l'aimait, loin de la mon idée de vous faire croire le contraire, sauf que sa famille ne l'a comprenait pas.**_

Quand Hermione venait au Terrier pendant les grandes vacances, eh bien elle mentait à ses parents en leurs disant que la rentré était très tôt. Elle ne leur disait pas qu'elle passait ces vacances chez son meilleur ami en compagnie de l'autre meilleur ami.

_Ses parents était très ferme, et avait une vision du monde très conservatrice et très religieuse._

Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir sans raison valable. Une fois un cinéma par si, en compagnie d'une amie très proche, une fois à la bibliothèque, courir dans le grand parc municipal de temps en temps...et c'était tout.

Elle devait à chaque fois rusé pour sortir, où alors, elle ne sortait pas du tout.

De ce fait elle c'était enfermée dans les études et plus particulièrement dans la lecture.

Elle était assez lasse de vivre et déjà depuis l'année dernière elle sentait un relâchement dans ces notes. Personne ne l'avait remarqué évidemment...

Il ne lui restait que la lecture.

Ses journées étaient loin d'être calme. Et son seul repos était la nuit. De ce fait elle restait la nuit réveillé jusqu'à l'aube afin de profité du calme pour lire, ou pour réfléchir, en regardant par la fenêtre avec un peu de musique. Parce qu'à part la musique et la lecture, Hermione n'avait rien.

Il était déjà 3 heures du matin dans le quartier remplis de délinquant d'Hermione. Elle regarda par la fenêtre alors qu'elle entendait les cris des voyous dehors (elle ne s'en formalisa pas elle avait l'habitude) et elle se demandait si un jour elle serait libre , si un jour elle serai quelqu'un, si un jour elle se sentira bien dans sa vie, si un jour elle pourrait pensé à elle avant les autres...

_Petit Prologue, qui met le décors en place. Alors je sais parfaitement que ça manque d'action, c'est le début, je ne dis pas le contraire. Je sais aussi que je fais certaine faute d'orthographe, je me relis, je fais de mon mieux, mais je m'excuse de ce qui pourrait s'échapper... **Et ceux qui me disent que je devrais avoir une correctrice j'ai envie de leur répondre, que j'ai une malédiction, et qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne me corrige, elle disparaît le mois d'après**...J'arrête de tenté d'en avoir, c'est trop prise de tête !_

**Sinon voilà, j'aimerais que vous tentiez de dépassiez au moins le chapitre 5 ou 6 avant d'arrêtez votre lecture...parce que au premier abords, on ne voit pas ce qu'elle nous réserve. Foi de Malefoy haha.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : La dur vie d'Hermione

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : On rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet ? On peut dire ça comme sa. Parce que c'est surtout le DÉCLENCHEUR du sujet...

_**Disclamers ****: **_Cette chanceuse de J K garde ses persos pour elle. Je lui emprunte juste.

_**Déclaration ****: **_Alors qu'on soit bien clairs ! Je n'ai vraiment rien contre les famille nombreuse, ni contre les choses comme ça. Je n'ai rien contre les filles qui dépasse les 60 kilos. Je n'ai rien contre les roux non-plus... Je serai même très gentille avec Ronald dans cette fiction !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 <strong>**: La dure vie d'Hermione.**

Il était déjà plus de 4 heures du matin. Hermione avait les yeux qui piquait énormément, et elle referma son livre (qu'elle avait pourtant envie de finir) avant de se glissé dans son lit. Elle lança un regard furtif à tout ces frères pour voir si ils dormaient tous bien...

Oui elle dort dans la même chambre que ces frères. Normalement il y'a trois chambre, mais la sienne est en travaux depuis 9 ans, et son père avec son travail n'a pas le temps de l'achevé, de ce fait cela fait 9 ans, qu'elle à le supplice de dormir avec ces frères.

A peine posa-t-elle sa tête qu'elle s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie, s'abandonnant à la seule chose qui lui restait : Ces rêves.

Elle fut réveillé en sursaut vers 8h30 du matin, par les cris strident de ces frères qui se battait dans le salon en bas, encore pour une broutille sûrement. Son père travaillait. Sa mère dormait sûrement encore.

Hermione voulu dormir encore un peu, cela faisait à peine 4 heures qu'elle dormait, et elle n'avait pas d'énergie pour la suite.

-Hermione ! Va voir tes frères ! S'écria sa mère qui était toujours dans son lit.

Hermione lança un grognement impuissant, puis s'extirpa de ces couvertures moelleuse. Elle descendit les escaliers à l'aveuglette, se cogna contre un tabouret, marcha sur un jouet en forme de voiture, jura, et arriva enfin au salon. Tout était en pagaille. Des cousins était par terre, des céréales traînait partout, il y 'avait même du lait par terre. Elle jeta un regard noir à ces trois frères, qui allèrent se réfugié dans des cachettes improbable...

Elle soupira.

-Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Grommelle-t-elle.

Elle monta dans "sa" chambre de nouveau, et elle voulu encore s'endormir. Mais ces frères c'étaient remis à crié. Elle prit son Ipod poser par terre prêt de son lit, et elle enfonça profondément ces écouteurs dans ces oreilles, afin d'y mettre la musique à fond, et de s'endormir.

Pas pour longtemps en tout cas, vers 10h30 sa mère criait déjà son prénom :

-Hermione ! Hermione, c'est bon maintenant tu te réveilles !

Elle entendit la machine à café, et elle ne pu faire autrement que de sortir de son lit. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, avant d'aller au toilette, de se laver les mains et le visage, puis elle s'attacha en vitesse ces cheveux resté en pagaille. Elle soupira.

-De toute façon, personne ne me verra, je ne sors même pas. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle entendait encore sa mère lui dire de ce dépêcher, puis elle sortit de la salle de bain, les yeux totalement cerné. Au début de son adolescence ce rythme du sommeil ne lui posait aucun problème mais maintenant avec toute cette accumulation s'en était trop pour elle.

-On a une dure journée qui nous attend, regard le bazar qu'on mit tes frères !

Hermione aurait voulu protesté. Elle n'était pas une domestique, mais elle savait que ça ne servait à rien. Elle devrait nettoyé quoiqu'il arrive...Après avoir prit une tasse de café (sans ça elle ne tiendrait pas) et une ou deux tartines de beurre, elle remonta ces manches et s'attaqua directement au salon. Elle remis les canapé en place, essuya le lait qui était par terre, ramassa chaque céréale à la main un par un avant de les jeté, essuya la table, sortit les vêtement de la machine avant de les étendre, balaya le salon et la salle à manger, puis revint dans la cuisine pour voir comment sa mère avait avancé. Il était déjà 12h00 et sa mère était encore à la même place que tout à l'heure en grande discussion au téléphone.

-Maman ! S'écria la brunette. Tu n'as rien fais ?

Sa mère lui lança un regard noir, et l'incita au silence en mettant son index devant sa bouche. Hermione ravala sa colère et alors qu'elle allait encore protesté sa mère se leva pour aller parler sur la canapé du salon tranquillement.

-Ok, j'ai compris, sa veux dire que je dois tout faire c'est ça ?

Énervée, impuissante, et épuisé, Hermione, nettoya la table, vida le lave-vaisselle, le rempli, essuya la table de travail, balaya la cuisine, et alors qu'elle allait soupiré de contentement elle vu ces trois frères se rué vers elle.

-On maaaaaaaaaange quoiii ? S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Hermione soupira c'était le même manège chaque jour.

-Allez voir maman !

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on mange ? Répéta le deuxième frère.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devrait le faire à mangé quoiqu'il arrive. Que sa mère soit au courant ou pas.

-Bon je vais vous faire des pattes, mais dégagez pour le moment !

Et elle mis une casserole remplis d'eau sur le gaz...

La journée continua comme ça, encore et encore. Le lendemain même chose. Le surlendemain encore la même rengaine. Et Hermione ne bronchait toujours pas exécutant tout ça sans même s'accorder du moment pour elle.

Oh bien sur parfois elle avait le temps de regardé un film sur son PC, ou de commencé une série sur son PC aussi. Oui c'était toujours sur son ordinateur comme sa elle pouvait mettre pause quand elle le voulait. A la télé elle ne pouvait rien suivre du tout.

Il était 1h00 du matin et enfin tout le monde dormait. Hermione descendit les escaliers à pas de loup pour qu'aucune marche ne grince, et elle sortit dans son jardin. La elle s'assit sur une chaise et observa la lune et les étoiles qui brillait. Elle vivait en ville donc elle ne voyait pas beaucoup d'étoiles mais peu importe. Elle laissa l'air frais lui fouetté le visage, et elle laissa les larmes coulé. Elle avait mal au dos, et à la tête, mais peu importe, elle avait l'habitude.

Elle lâcha un gémissement de désespoir puis elle ferma les yeux pour profité du calme.

-Plus que 3 jours et enfin je pourrais retourné à Poudlard.

Elle eu un petit sourire. Peut-être qu'Harry chez les Dursley se disait la même chose. C'est pour ça qu'elle le comprenait parfaitement, même si personne ne savait ce qu'elle endurait chez elle sans ce plaindre. Même si personne n'était au courant de ce qui se passait hors de l'école...

* * *

><p><strong>XO XO XO<strong>

* * *

><p>Les 3 jours furent les plus durs, mais Hermione y vint à bout. Ces valises étaient prêtes, remplis de livre, de cahier, de robe de sorcier etc...<p>

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, avec tout ces soucis elle ne cessait de mangé de plus en plus, et de ce fait elle avait énormément pris du poids. Bien qu'elle atteignait sans mal 1m70, elle faisait déjà plus de 74 kilos. Ce qu'elle trouvait énormément déraisonnable, mais elle n'arrivait pas à remédier à ce problème dans le contexte actuel.

Son poids était répartis dans son corps, et cela ne se voyait pas trop, mais tout le monde remarquerait qu'elle était devenue _grosse_.

De toute façon au point ou elle était...

Elle avait mis un jean bleu clair simple, puis un simple haut rouge, qui montrait à quel point ces seins avait gonflé depuis. C'était sûrement la seule chose de totalement féminin qu'elle avait comme atout sur elle.

_Elle se demandait si quelqu'un allait la reconnaître comme ça._

Elle avait prit plus de deux heures pour lissé ces cheveux, et même comme ça il n'était pas lisse à fond. Il ondulait un peu et elle savait que dans quelques heures certaine partis de ces cheveux serait gonflé.

Elle mis un peu de gloss, mis sa veste noir, et ces ballerines noir, et suivit son père dans la voiture.

Elle arriva rapidement à la gare de King Cross, et elle salua rapidement ces parents avant de rejoindre la voie 9 3/4.

Elle pu mettre sa valise dans son compartiment vide et elle s'assit en soupirant. Elle sortit son Ipod et écouta de la musique. Elle était arrivé en avance et Harry et Ron n'était pas encore là.

-Hermione !

Elle reconnu directement la voix apaisante du célèbre Harry Potter. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle pu croisé deux prunelles vert émeraude vraiment rassurant. Elle se sentait déjà un peu de cette manière. Elle croisa ensuite le regard de Ron qui était lui aussi chaleureux.

-Comment ça va vous deux ? Demanda-t-elle excitée de les voir enfin.

-Super ! C'était vraiment bien à la maison, pas de chance que tu n'étais pas là.

Hermione fut gênée. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas leur dire la vérité. Alors comme d'habitude en ce genre de situation elle se sentait obligé de mentir pour ne pas se faire trahir. C'était pas simple mais elle devait le faire. Elle avait dit qu'elle allait partir en écosse cet été là avec ces parents, et que de ce fait elle ne pouvait pas venir au Terrier. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas pu venir. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient tous aller en écosse pendant 3 jours. Mais ce n'était que des mensonges camouflé par la vérité. Rien que sa ça lui écorchait pourtant la bouche. Le voyage dans le train c'était relativement bien passé, puisque Ron et Harry réussirent à faire rapidement changé les pensées d'Hermione. Elle était tellement contente d'enfin ce retrouvé à Poudlard. Quand elle se rappelle que son père à ces onze ans c'était formellement opposé à une vie dans une sorte d'Internat. Si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une Sorcière, jamais cela ne serait arrivé. Et elle remercié Dieu, chaque jours ! Le banquet de bienvenu était une merveille ! Hermione se sentait tellement bien ! Euphorique ! Prête à ce lancé dans cette vie, presque inventé qu'elle c'était fondé ! Elle pourrait lancé des sorts, être une Miss-je-sais-tout, faire chié tout le monde pour qu'il révise déjà leurs ASPICS, et elle pourrait retrouver son dortoir adoré dans la tour des Griffondor et ainsi passé des soirées entre filles avec Ginny.

-Maintenant je suis désolé de m'y prendre en retard mais je vais enfin annoncé qui sont les deux Prefets-en-chefs !

Hermione fut choqué ! Évidemment elle s'attendait à être nommée préfète mais en ne voyant pas l'insigne arrivé, elle avait cru que Deumbledor avait donné le poste à quelqu'un d'autre, et elle était passé à autre chose. Seulement elle c'était lourdement trompé.

-Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard devront accomplir cette lourde tâche !

Hermione pâlit à vu d'œil. Sa vie en elle-même était assez compliqué en dehors de Poudlard. Elle ne voudrait pas vivre en colocation avec un Serpentard à Poudlard par dessus le marché !

-Hermione Granger, et Drago Malfoy ! Je vous pris !

Hermione aurait voulu se pendre pour toujours. Drago resta impassible. Pourtant les regards de toute la Grande Salle était tournée vers les deux protagonistes. Et seul Dieu sait à quel point Hermione détestait être au centre de la scène !

-Veuillez me suivre jeune gens ! Dit alors Mac Gonagal en se levant.

Harry et Ron offrirent un sourire contraint à Hermione, qui elle se leva à contre cœur pour se dirigé vers sa directrice de maison. Drago de son coté en fit de même. Il suivirent la Directrice Adjointe à contre cœur et en silence.

-Voila vos appartement ! La salle de bain se trouve au troisième étages comme vous le savez! Votre mot de passe sera : Reliques !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Reliques ? Drôle de mot de passe...! Cependant Mac Gonagal leurs avait déjà souhaité Bonne Nuit, et Drago était déjà rentré dans la salle qui leurs étaient commune en marmonnant le mot de passe. Hermione à la bourre chuchota le mot de passe à son tour avant de rentrer. La salle commune n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle était comme celle des Gryffondor (et sûrement celle de toute les maisons ) seulement elle était tapissé de couleur neutre.

Drago avait déjà disparu. Certainement dans sa chambre. Hermione soupira. Tant mieux après tout non ?

Elle entra dans sa chambre qu'elle appréciait déjà. Elle était exactement comme celle de la tour Griffondor sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit deux places !

Elle se vêtit de son pyjama et alla dans la petite salle d'eau qui était adjacente à sa chambre et qui se composait d'un petit lavabo (pour les dents et les mains, et le visage) et de WC... La baignoire était effectivement au troisième étage comme l'avait rappelé Mac Gonagal.

Rafraîchie, et vêtu de son pyjama, elle était complètement à l'aise, et elle était épuisé. Elle sentait qu'elle pourrait enfin se détendre maintenant qu'elle était à Poudlard. De plus Malefoy n'avait aucune envie de lui adresser la parole, elle n'avait donc rien à craindre.

Avant de se réfugié dans ces couvertures moelleuse, elle prit son fameux journal intime. Celui qui savait tout d'elle. Là ou elle n'avait pas besoin de mentir pour se sentir mieux. Tout ce que personne ne savait, était inscrit la dedans. Mais évidemment personne n'avait connaissance de ce fameux journal. Elle y raconta son début de journée éprouvante, ensuite de son soulagement d'être enfin à Poudlard, et du fait qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi pensé de sa colocation avec Malefoy.

Elle le refermât bien vite, et enfin plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>XO XO XO<strong>

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy était totalement à la bourre ! Et Granger n'avait même pas pris la peine de le réveillé. Mais et elle ? Il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Était-elle réveillé et déjà partis ? Oh et puis il s'en moquait de toute façon, il fallait déjà qu'il soit à l'heure !<p>

Mais sa fichue conscience pris le dessus quand il passa devant sa chambre, et puis après tout toqué sur sa porte n'allait pas lui prendre plus de temps que sa. Alors qu'il toquait il n'y avait aucune réponse de l'autre coté.

-Granger, si t'es là je rentre !

Et effectivement c'est ce qu'il fit. Personne. Et voila sa bonne action de la journée avait été faite. Pas qu'il en faisait d'habitude, mais bon. Alors qu'il allait fermé la porte et s'activer à aller en cour, il remarqua un petit cahier qui attirait l'œil.

-Cette Miss-je-sais-tout à un journal intime ?

Il entra en vitesse dans la chambre de celle ci et s'en empara. Il le lirait dans la journée et le reposerait le soir. Il pensait seulement lire des petits secret de petite fille, mais quand il su que toute la vie d'Hermione Granger n'était que basé sur des mensonges, il était en colère! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça l'énervait tellement que cette petite sang impure vie de cette façon et ce fait passé pour une autre. Il savait qu'il pourrait enfin avoir de quoi lui cloué le bec pendant des siècles, et de plus pouvoir exercé un chantage conséquent envers elle.

Le soir même, alors qu'il entrait nonchalamment dans la salle commune il vit que la petite Granger fouillait frénétiquement dans toute sa chambre. Alors qu'il était dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention et continuait de chercher comme une folle.

-Malefoy tu n'aurais pas vu un petit carnet à couverture marron s'il te plaît ?

Il le lui balança à la figure, et elle le rattrapa les yeux écarquillé.

-Granger tu n'es qu'une petite menteuse !

-Tu l'as lue ?

-Évidemment que je l'ai lu !

Le cœur d'Hermione cessa de battre. Sa vie venait de s'écrouler encore plus à ce moment précis de sa vie. Elle regarda fixement Drago dans ces prunelles d'un bleu colérique et tout tournait autour d'elle.

-C'est pas vrai...Murmura-t-elle.

Fin du premier chapitre, et j'avoue ce n'est pas du tout l'un des meilleurs de cette fiction. Je ne suis pas doué avec les débuts, mais je me suis assez améliorée pour la suite. A vous de le constater: )


	3. Chapitre 2 : La menace de Drago Malefoy

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bon alors il se passe pas mal de truc dans ce chapitre, alors suivez-bien le rythme et tout. Chaque chose en sont temps, et il est vrai que malgré le titre du chapitre, Drago n'est pas trop au centre du chapitre...Sachez que CHAQUE chose qui est dans ce chapitre, à une importance presque capital pour la suite =D**

**Enfin vous verrez bien ! XD**

**Disclamers**** : Encore une fois, tout les personnages, et tout l'univers magique, appartient à la célèbre Rowling !**

**Déclaration**** : Alors compte tenu des reviews que j'ai reçu je voulais dire à **_Joy_** que cette fiction n'est en rien abandonné. Je suis simplement dans l'année du BAC et certaine épreuve ont déjà débuté et je dois révisé pour les autres. En gros je suis en manque de temps pour corriger, revoir, et modifié mes chapitres avant de vous les postez. Donc ne t'en fais pas ! Pour les autres, je tenais a vous dire Merci pour vos Review, et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement mais Merci a tous !**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**** : La menace de Drago Malefoy**

Hermione regarda Draco Malefoy en face d'elle comme si elle voyait le diable. Elle n'y croyait pas. Quelqu'un savait désormais son secret.

-T-Tu l'as lu en entier ?

-Tu croyais que j'allais le feuilleté et le lire en diagonale ? Tant que je l'ai, je le lis en entier ou rien du tout.

-Pourquoi tu as fais un truc pareil ! C'est personnelle !

Il s'approcha d'elle de manière vraiment effrayante.

-Personnelle ? Tu parles du fait que tu mens à tout le monde !

Elle déglutit difficilement.

-Je ne mens pas à tout le monde !

Il eu un rictus horrible et moqueur, puis il ouvrit le carnet qu'il lui arracha des mains à une page quelconque :

- "_Oh cher journal, j'ai encore du mentir à Harry et Ron. Je leurs ai dit que j'allais en Ecosse cet été, mais en réalité je n'y vais que pour quelques jours, pas pour les deux mois. Mais je ne peut me résoudre à faire autrement..._" Lit-il d'une vois faussement niaise. Comment nomme tu cela ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, et elle arracha à son tour le journal des mains du Serpentard, les larmes aux yeux.

-Malefoy je t'interdis de...

- De quoi ? Je crois que je dois te faire remarqué que tu n'es pas en position de force.

Hermione le savait parfaitement pourtant elle aurait voulu qu'il ne le remarque pas. Où alors qu'il est pitié de sa pauvre vie.

-Si jamais Potter ou Weasley savait ça, que ferrait-il à ton avis...?

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle horrifié. Il ne doivent jamais le savoir !

-Pourtant je ne vois pas ce qui me retient de le dire...

Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire. C'était si prévisible. Surtout vu la détresse qu'il pouvait lire dans ces prunelles auburn.

-Je t'en pris ! Je ferrais n'importe quoi ...

Sa y est ! Elle l'avait dit. La phrase magique, qu'il ne fallait surtout ne jamais prononcé devant un Malefoy !

- N'importe quoi, hein ?

Elle le regarda horrifié. Elle prit enfin conscience de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Mince, comment allait-elle se sortir de là ?

- Malefoy, il y'a quand même de limites à ...

- Non aucune ! Tu as dit " n'importe quoi " ... alors tout sera admis !

- Je ...

Elle était tétanisée ! Rien que d'imaginé ce que cet horrible Serpent pourrais lui demandé, elle en avait des frissons.

- Je pourrais te demander tout ce que je veux, jusqu'à la fin de l'année Granger. Alors, à la prochaine... !

Et il s'en alla, la laissant dans sa détresse, et en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il eu un mouvement de langue sur ces lèvres comme si il appréciait déjà ce qu'il allait lui faire, et ces muscle était gonflé à bloc. Ces yeux était d'un étrange bleu foncé. Il savourait ce qu'il lui arrivait avec douceur. Il l'a ferrait souffrir petit à petit.

-_Patience petite Granger_... Murmura-t-il.

Celle ci- glissa le long du mur et recroquevillé sur elle-même commença à pleuré. Non et non ! Comment tout ça était possible. Si un quelconque Dieu existe sur cette planète pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur elle ? Entre sa vie pas possible chez elle, entre sa vie amoureuse inexistence, entre ces études qui se relâche, entre le fait qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et doit mentir au peu qu'elle à ...

Et maintenant Malefoy pire que jamais !

Elle savait qu'elle regretterait à pendant un très long moment d'avoir laissé son journal intime en vue sur son bureau. Cependant la veille elle avait été tellement fatigué par l'accumulation de mauvais sommeil accumulé durant ces 2 mois qu'après avoir écrit dans son journal elle était directement partit directement dormir.

-Je suis trop débile ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle lança son journal contre le mur tout au bout de la chambre, et elle se leva en fureur. Elle alla se rincé le visage, puis enleva son uniforme pour enfilé un pyjama en coton très confortable et enfin aller ramassé son journal intime avec une lueur désolé dans ces yeux. Après tout son journal avait toujours était là pour elle. Alors pourquoi elle s'acharnait ainsi sur lui. Elle le rangea dans l'un des tiroirs de sa chambre et prit grand soin à le fermer avec des tas de sort compliqué afin d'être sure que plus personne ne pourra le lire.

Elle s'évertua à faire ces devoirs et en colère raya pour la 14eme fois la première phrase d'intro de sa dissertation de potion.

Elle jura et détacha ces cheveux, puis pris sa tête entre ces mains.

-Quel vie de merde...Soupira-t-elle.

**XO XO XO**

-Ron voyons ! Le gronda Hermione.

-Bah quoi Hermione.

-Je sais que les Serpentards sont vraiment horrible, mais ne te rabaisse pas à leur niveau!

-Mais puisque j'en ai l'occasion.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et regarda son assiette de pate au poulet, puis reporta de nouveau son regard sur son meilleur ami roux, avant de le dévié sur l'autre meilleur ami brun.

-Harry dit quelque chose !

Il la regarda l'air désolé. Et elle pouvait lire dans son regard_ "Ah non je veux pas rentré dans cette histoire"._

-Que veux-tu que je dise Herm" ?

-Bah je sais pas moi, que ce que Ron et les gars de ton équipe préparent est vraiment mal !

Il se massa la tempe avant de lancé un soupir énormément long.

-Hermione...

-Quoi ! Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord !

-Là n'est pas la question ! Je ne vais pas y participé tu devrais déjà être contente.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de ne pas y participé.

-Exact ! Je l'ai décidé tout seul, et si eux ils veulent faire des conneries qu'ils le fassent mais loin de moi.

-Dit l'Elu ... Commenta Ron.

-Roh toi la ferme ! Lui lança Harry en lui donnant une tape.

-D'ailleurs t'es sur que tu veux pas y participé ? L'incita Ron.

-Ronald ! S'insurgea Hermione.

-Quoi ? ... Bon okey j'ai rien dit, mais moi j'y vais quand même.

Hermione se leva de table excédée alors qu'elle avait presque rien mangé du tout, et lui lança un regard tellement noir que Ron avait presque l'impression de voir le regard de sa mère à travers celui de sa meilleure amie.

-Ok fais ce que tu veux, mais ne vient pas te plaindre après ! Et quand ça arriveras -parce que je sais que ça arriveras - je te dirais** "Je t'avais prévenue !" **!

Et elle s'en alla dans un tourbillon de Robe de Sorcière, un peu à la Rogue, que ça en était effrayant.

En marchant dans les couloirs et en essayant de ce calmé Hermione comprit quelque chose. Est-ce l'enseignement très religieux et strict de ces parents qui avait fait que désormais elle prenait avec un tel sérieux les choses mal et bien ? Est-ce aussi pour ça qu'elle était du coté du "bien" dans cette bataille ?

Est-ce-que Dieu avait à voir avec tout ?

En tout cas **Il** ne l'aidait pas vraiment en ce moment. Même si elle était quelque peu choquée que Drago Malefoy n'est pas encore activé le mode "chantage" pour le moment. Elle aurait pensé qu'il en aurait profité, mais en faite là ... rien du tout...

Bon pas qu'elle en avait franchement envie, cependant c'était assez suspect et ça annonçait rien de bon d'ailleurs.

Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Depuis l'année dernière Mme Pince avait rendu l'âme, et une jeune bibliothécaire de 30 ans était désormais à la tête de l'antre d'Hermione.

-Salut Nora !

-Oh Hermione. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ? Tu avances dans ton travail ?

-Eh bien comme tu le vois je couvre encore des livres. Mais et toi tu ne devrais pas mangé ton déjeuner à cette heure ci ?

-Bah si, mais je me suis un peu énervé contre Ron, alors je me suis dit que j'allais te rendre visite.

-Ah, rien de grave j'espère.

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Oui est-ce-que tu peux ranger tout ces livres dans les rayons, tu serais un ange.

-Bien sur ! Sourit-elle.

Alors qu'Hermione effectua son travail elle lança un regard furtif à la table du fond et elle remarqua qu'il était encore là. Ce gars là, était tout son temps libre ici. Hermione avait directement flashé sur lui, des le premier jour où ils s'étaient tout les deux rentré dedans avec une piles de livre et qu'ils en avaient rit pendant plusieurs minutes tellement la situation était absurdes.

Mais depuis c'était le calme plat.

Rien, pas une paroles.

Un regard par ci par là, quelques fois, mais le reste du temps il travaillait sérieusement.

Il pouvait surement battre Hermione, mais ils n'étaient pas de la même promotion. Effectivement il avait un an de moins, et même si au début le fait de flashé sur un mec plus jeune qu'elle avait refroidit Hermione, cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Et puis en réalité ils n'avaient que quelques mois de différence à peine.

Elle rangea tout les livres en faisant exprès de garder ce pour le rayons du fond en dernier, et quand arriva leur tour elle sourit en se rendant compte que l'étagère ou devait être placé ce livre était trop haute pour elle.

Elle se tourna doucement vers l'homme qui hantait un peu ces nuit depuis les deux dernières semaines, et avec un très discret "hum hum" l'aborda.

-Euh Antoine excuse-moi.

Il leva ces yeux vers elle, et quand elle croisa son regard ténébreux elle fondu rapidement.

-Oui Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Il lui fit son sourire éclatant avec ces dents blanches et parfaite qu'Hermione en fut éblouie pendant quelques millisecondes.

-Euh je n'arrive pas à remettre ce livre à sa place, c'est trop haut pour moi.

Elle lui lança un sourire désolé pour lui dire "je suis désolé de te dérangé dans ton boulot" et il se leva en souriant encore plus.

-Je peux le faire si tu veux. Dis moi ou est sa place.

Hermione marcha jusqu'au rayons et ce mis sur la pointe des pieds afin d'essaya de faire rentré le livre à sa place exact.

-Ici.

Mais en quelques minutes elle n'avait pas du tout grandit alors le fameux Antoine se plaça derrière elle, collant ainsi son corps au sien et fit glissé sa main le long du bras d'Hermione jusqu'à qu'il soit tendu et qu'il attrape le livre et le remette à sa place.

Ils restèrent dans cette position durant quelques seconde encore et Hermione sentit ses hormones bouillir très fort !

Il se décolla d'elle très lentement, et Hermione baissa la tête en lui lançant un petit "merci".

-Pas de quoi.

Et puis il revint à sa place et se concentra de nouveau sur son boulot. On est pas le premier de sa promotion sans rien faire. Hermione avait presque envie de soupiré puisque leur moment d'intimité était fini, mais elle ne le fit pas, et s'en alla discrètement jusqu'au bureau de Nora.

-J'ai finis.

-Déjà ? Je suis toujours en train de couvrir le même livre que tout à l'heure moi...

-Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas la magie ? Ca irait beaucoup plus vite !

-Je ne veux pas utilisé de la magie sur des livres ça les abimeraient. Et puis j'ai envie de les toucher et tout, c'est pour ça que je fais ce métier. Je ne veux pas agité un bout de bois toute la journée, sinon j'aurais été chef d'orchestre.

-Je comprends. L'appuya Hermione.

La sonnerie retentit et Hermione s'empara de son sac.

-Bon je vais devoir y aller je suis à l'autre bout du château, j'ai défense contre les forces du mal.

-Ah oui ! Qui est le nouveau prof ?

-Je ne sais pas, il vient d'arriver.

-Tu me raconteras !

-On est mardi ? Je repasse tout à l'heure !

-D'accord ! A toute ! Soit pas en retard dépêche toi d'aller le voir !

-Oui oui !

En s'en allant Hermione lança un regard vers Antoine, et le voyant toujours concentré en déduit qu'il n'avait pas encore cour. Elle se promit de venir le voir tout à l'heure, et cette fois de lui adressé franchement la parole, pour qu'ils aient une vrai conversation.

Quand elle entra dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, un peu en retard, elle faillit s'évanouir en voyant le prof.

-Je rêve ! S'exclama-t-elle tout haut, si fort que tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

Son nouveau professeur lui lança un rictus déplaisant à voir.

-Oh Miss Granger, asseyez-vous.

-Que faites-vous là ?

-Je suis votre professeur, j'enseigne, que voulez-vous que je fasse ici autrement, Miss.

- V-Vous ...

-Allons, allons, asseyez-vous je vous pris.

Le professeur se retourna faisait virevolté ces long cheveux blond pâle au passage. Hermione encore figée s'assit enfin à coté d'Harry qui lui aussi avait l'air tout aussi énervé. Ron quand à lui était plus rouges que ces cheveux.

-Les gars...

-Nous en parlerons après. La coupa Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se tournèrent vers le tableau et regardèrent le nouveau prof faire son intro de nouveau prof.

-Bon je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de me présenté. Je suis sur que vous m'avez tous reconnu. Sourit-il.

Ron bougonna.

-Quel hypocrite.

-Oh Mr Weasley, ce n'est pas une manière de parler ! Je vous enlève 2 points.

-Un Rogue en DCFM ... c'est le pied ! Murmura Harry.

-Bien, aujourd'hui j'aimerais que vous me suiviez.

-Quoi ! S'exclama Hermione. On ne fait pas cour ici ?

-Voyons Miss Granger, cette salle est vraiment minuscule. Non nous ne pouvons vraiment pas travailler dans ces conditions.

-Ou allons nous alors ?

-Oh mais faites moi confiance ! Prenez tous vos affaires et suivez moi !

Harry, Ron, et Hermione furent les derniers à sortir, sur leurs gardes. Traversant les long couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione comprit rapidement où ils allaient quand ils allaient presque arrivé puisqu'elle connaissait l'endroit parfaitement.

-La bibliothèque ? Comment faire de la DFCM dans une bibliothèque ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Oh mais j'ai tout prévus, voyons !

Le professeur les devança et se dirigea vers Nora. D'ailleurs Hermione en fut complètement choquée. Surtout quand elle les vu de loin parler, et Nora rire.

-Je suis dans un cauchemar. Murmura-t-elle.

-Bon maintenant, tout le monde me suit !

Hermione remarqua qu'ils se dirigeait vers le fond de la bibliothèque et son cœur battu super fort. Oh non, oh non. Elle espérait qu'Antoine soit partit parce que sinon ... Ron et Harry n'avait pas connaissance de son début de béguin pour le fameux Antoine, et elle avait peur qu'il arrive quelques chose qui fait qu'ils s'en rendraient compte...

Heureusement il n'était pas assis à sa place, mais elle remarqua ces parchemin et ces livre éparpillé sur sa table. Il était surement aller chercher un ouvrage. Elle soupira de soulagement et pressa le pas afin de finir le cheminement vers la réserve des livres avant qu'Antoine ne ...

Attendez ! La réserve ! Mais il est complètement fou !

-Pourquoi allons-nous dans la réserve, **Monsieur** ?

-Oh mais parce qu'on va s'exercés là-bas.

-Avec tout les livres important et interdit qui s'y trouve ? Mais c'est de la folie pur !

-J'ai peut-être un grain de folie...Rit-il bizarrement.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux alors que Ron et Harry l'avait enfin rattrapé.

-Hermione qu'est-ce-que ... ?

-Je crois qu'il est complètement cinglé ! Déclara-t-elle.

-Bah pour nous faire des cours, il doit l'être ! S'énerva Ron.

Tout les trois d'une humeur maussade, suivirent les autres, et ils virent rapidement que certaines étagères avait était poussé, puis il virent une sorte de dôme violâtre qui à première vu avait l'air de pouvoir contenir qu'une seule et unique personne, mais n'oublions pas que nous sommes dans un monde magique.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Osa demandé Hermione, en levant un sourcil.

-Notre salle d'entrainement.

-Vous êtes pas sérieux ! S'exclama Seamus.

-Mr Finnigan je peux vous assurez que si.

Sous le regard limpide du professeur, Seamus déglutit, et se dit qu'à l'avenir il continuera a se taire.

-Allez-y ! Chacun son tour traverse se passage.

Tous se lancèrent des regards pas très rassuré. Mais n'étant de toute façon pas rassuré de ce retrouvé dans la même pièce que leur professeur, ils se dirent qu'ils n'avaient rien à perdre, et chacun leur tour traversèrent le dôme.

Il ne restait plus que le trio et le fameux professeur.

Ron fut le premier des trois à y aller, après avoir lancé un regard noir face au sourire de l'homme à coté de lui.

Harry en fit de même et Hermione fut la seule à resté avec le blond.

-Après vous, Mr ! Déclara-t-elle mielleusement.

Le regard de son interlocuteur brilla d'un éclat très bizarre, et avec un sourire en coin, traversa le dôme à son tour.

Hermione déglutit, jeta un regard derrière elle angoissé, puis après avoir fermé les yeux traversa à son tour le passage violet devant elle.

Une sensation de froid l'accompagna comme si elle venait de passé sous un rideau d'une chute d'eau, et quand elle ouvrit ces yeux la lumière l'éblouie.

La pièce ou ils se trouvait était magnifique.

Plusieurs lustre éclairait la gigantesque pièce ou ils se trouvait et le carrelage au sol était d'un beige reposant et brillant. La pièce était dans des tons beige et blanc voir marron à quelques détails prêt, mais c'était très chaleureux.

-Ou sommes-nous ? Demanda Harry.

-Chez moi.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous voulez dire au ...

-Et oui on se trouve bien au manoir Malefoy. S'amusa Lucius des regards éblouie de tout les élèves.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le cauchemar de ma vie

**Bonjours les gens ! :D**

**Bon ok je suis punissable mdr ! J'en ai mis du temps depuis la dernière fois. Mais j'étais pas trop sure de ce chapitre. Finalement après quelques peaufinassions je pense qu'il est bon.**

_**Enfin je crois **_**x)**

**Bah j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et ne vous en faites pas. Drago à l'air horrible avec ce chapitre, la vie d'Hermione pitoyable, mais le bonheur arrivera à un moment ou à un autre … ou pas (?) XD**

**Bon je vous laisse lire !**

**Je remercie **_Miss Lilith Samael _**qui me suit depuis le début. Merci !**

**Rating M justifié dans ce chapitre.**

_Chapitre 3 : Le cauchemar de ma vie s'amplifie._

Vous y croyez vous, si je vous dis que dans le Manoir Malfoy il se passe un cour de Défense contre les Forces du mal tout à fait normal ? Non c'était plus que normal… C'était parfait. Il ne lisait pas de livre ennuyeux et passaient à la pratique.

-Je rêve… Chuchota Ron, a ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Non Ron, et en plus je peux t'assurer qu'il se débrouille très bien. Constata Harry fixant de ces yeux verts critique la scène.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? Paniqua le roux.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…Soupira la jeune brune.

Lucius se glissa d'un coup à coté d'eux.

-Alors on ne pratique pas les enfants ?

Hermione lui lança un regard sarcastique.

-On préfère observé d'abord.

-Vous ne sauriez pas reproduire ce sort, Miss Granger ? Je pensais que vous étiez la meilleure élèves de votre génération à Poudlard.

Elle eu un rire narcissique, et elle fit tourner son poignet d'un mouvement gracieux puis prononça le sort qu'ils étaient censé apprendre, qu'elle réussit avec brio.

-Je sais exécuter ce sort depuis deux ans déjà.

Lucius dissimula son sourire et fit mine d'applaudir.

-Eh bien les éloges qu'on fait de vous, ne sont visiblement pas des mensonges.

Et il s'éclipsa félicité des autres élèves un peu plus loin. Ron et Harry regardèrent Hermione, en lui faisant un sourire qui signifiait « T'es la meilleure ». Puis se rapprochant ils commencèrent à chuchoté à propos de l'horrible situation. Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent une solution. Mais laquelle ? Lucius Malefoy était l'une des personne les plus influentes du pays, et il était désormais leurs professeur. Que pouvaient-ils faire maintenant ? Leur champs d'action était bien trop limité, surtout que les autres élèves avaient l'air de grandement l'apprécié. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'à l'époque d'Ombrage. Si ils ne trouvent personne pour les aider à évincé le blond, alors ils étaient perdu.

Ils passèrent la moitié de l'heure à réfléchir à se problème puis ils furent rapidement obligé de pratiqué parce que sinon Lucius aurait eu une raison de leurs en vouloir et de les collés ou autre, qui leurs auraient donner une sale image et aurait encore plus limité leurs chances.

Quand l'heure fut terminé ils retournèrent à Poudlard par le dôme violet avec lequel ils étaient tous arrivé.

Antoine était toujours là. Hermione se mêla à la masse cette fois-ci histoire qu'il ne la voit pas. Et effectivement il ne la vu pas.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre de préfet et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle s'étala sur le ventre, et enfouie sa tête dans son oreiller et hurla à l'intérieur. Le bruit fut étouffé évidemment, et heureusement pour tout Poudlard et leurs tympans.

Après s'être défoulé sur son pauvre coussin qui n'avait rien demandé elle se retourna sur le dos et regarda le haut de son lit à Baldaquin.

Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Alors déjà avec Antoine ce n'était pas la joie, puisque rien ne se passait, et qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de se déclarer…

Deuxièmement, sa colocation avec Malefoy était un calvaire.

Troisièmement, elle se demandait quand elle pourrait dire la vérité sur sa vie à ces amis.

Quatrièmement, Drago Malefoy savait la vérité et la faisait chanté.

Et pour finir Lucius Malefoy qu'elle détestait encore plus que Drago, était son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et elle ne savait pas comment ce débarrassé de lui.

Elle soupira.

C'était dur d'être la Miss Je Sais Tout, de son bahut. Elle devait réfléchir à tout et ne devait jamais se trompé.

Alors qu'elle était en grande réflexion, Drago Malefoy qui se tenait à l'encadrement de sa porte ria d'un rire jaune.

-Alors Grangy, on est perdue ?

Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Crois-tu que je t'es oublié ma chère Granger ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-C'est toi qui as oublié apparemment… _« je ne suis pas celle que je montre être gnagnagna… » _ça te dit pas légèrement quelque chose ?

Hermione pâlit.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es venu faire ton chantage tout de suite !

-Et si je te dis que si.

Elle recula, même si il n'avait même pas bouger de son emplacement.

-Malefoy ce n'est pas le bon jour…je…

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander encore !

-Je sais que ça sera un truc horrible, et je suis pour le moment trop épuisé pour…

Mais elle ne fini pas sa phrase. Drago Malefoy venait d'exploser de rire. Mais vraiment très fort. Et c'était glacial. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il caressa sa joue, mais cela la dégouta. Son regard acier était vraiment effrayant.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je te réserve ma chère.

-Qu'est-ce-que…

Elle trembla. Il le sentit.

-Tu as peur de moi.

-Non !

Elle le poussa. Elle espérait qu'il essayait seulement de l'effrayer, et qu'il s'en irait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Couche avec moi…Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Son souffle chaud la dégouta. Elle eu envie de vomir. Pas ça. Pas avec lui. Elle était vierge. Et elle comptait le resté. Ces parents et leurs visions religieuse ne verrait absolument pas ça d'un bon œil ! Son père serait prêt à la renié ! Même à la tué, pour quelque chose comme ça. Elle baissa la tête et répondit sincèrement :

-Je ne peux pas.

Il ria encore une fois, de son rire terrifiant.

-Je sais que tu es vierge ma pauvre. Et c'est ça qui rend la chose délicieuse. Parce que tu perdras quelque chose d'important. Et que je serai celui qui à fait ça !

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Hurla-t-elle.

-J'ai lu tout ton journal ! Tu imagine l'acte sexuel comme quelque chose de magique. Tes parents te veulent vierge jusqu'au mariage et ils sont super coincé avec leurs Dieu et tout ça ! Alors si tu fais ça, et avec moi en plus, tu risque d'en bavé !

-Malefoy ne fait pas ça s'il te plait !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Elle venait d'hurlé. Elle était dans une impasse énorme. Soit elle refusait et Malefoy commençait à raconté ce qu'il savait à tout le monde, ce qui fait qu'elle se retrouverai abandonné par ces amis qu'elle n'a pas la moindre envie de quitté, soit elle exécute le chantage de Malefoy et là son avenir était définitivement brulé, et si ces parents l'apprenne elle risquait de le regretté toute sa vie. Comme si il venait de comprendre à quoi elle pensait il siffla tel un serpent :

-Si je peux.

Il déposé un baiser sur son cou. Un baiser qui la glaça d'effroi.

-Je t'en prie ! Le supplia-t-elle.

Il se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Granger. C'est le prix à payer pour mon silence.

Elle ferma les yeux mais ne dit plus rien. C'était une manière de dire « vas-y mais je ne vais surement pas apprécié ça… ». Il l'embrassa, avec fureur. Comme si il était énervé contre elle, mais aussi contre lui. Puis se détachant d'elle il fit volte face.

-J'ai pas très envie aujourd'hui. Un autre soir.

Et il s'en alla en claquant la porte. Elle s'effondra au sol, en tremblant d'horreur, et pleura en silence. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait même pas parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait la conseillé. Elle ne pourrait même plus faire face à Harry et Ron après ça. Elle ne pourrait plus parler à ces parents sans pensé à chaque mot qu'elle prononcera à ce qu'elle avait sacrifié. Elle ne pourra pas non plus pensé à Antoine, ni lui parler sans avoir l'impression de l'avoir trahie à l'avance.

Elle sanglota.

Sa vie était un véritable enfers. Et maintenant c'était même le cas à Poudlard.

Elle prit son journal intime et se défoula. Ecrivit ces craintes. Sur Lucius, Antoine, et désormais … le chantage de Drago. Comment elle avait eu si peur. Comment elle était effrayé par l'événement qui allait se produire. Comment elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Malefoy était partit comme ça, alors qu'il aurait pu la prendre tout de suite. Voudrait-il savouré sa victoire ?

Maudit soit-il !

Après avoir pleuré sur son propre journal, elle le mit dans son tiroir et le scella avec des tas de sorts ultra compliqué.

Elle s'effondra dans son lit, le cœur en vrac.

Le lendemain soir, à la même heure, peut-être serait-elle déjà brisé au plus profond de son âme. Le lendemain soir, à la même heure, peut-être … Malefoy aurait exécuté son chantage.

Elle s'endormie le visage souillé par les larmes, le cœur lourd, et l'esprit tourmenté.

OOoOo

Elle était plongé dans un livre qui était censé lui apporté du réconfort. Pas un manuel cette fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à vraiment se concentré. Elle lisait un roman. Moldu qui plus est. Un livre d'une dénommée _Danielle Steel - __Une femme libre_ . C''était un livre parlant d'une jeune fille de 18 ans de la haute société qui perdait tout au fur et à mesure, mais qui gardait espoir et sentait qu'elle pouvait sauvé des vies grâce à la médecine, surtout durant la 1er Guerre Mondiale.

Hermione admirait Anabelle - l'héroïne du roman - qu'elle trouvait très forte, et surtout qui même si elle avait ces mensonges de son passé arrivait à vivre avec. Elle, elle était incapable de tenir plus de 6 ans. Voila que la 7eme année de son mensonge commençait à la tiraillé et qu'elle allait bientôt craqué.

Ayant dévoré le roman en 1 heure et demi, elle le referma le cœur un peu plus légers.

Et la elle aperçu Antoine, devant elle.

Il s'avança vers elle.

-Bonjour Hermione.

Elle lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui avait lancé.

-Salut.

Elle frissonna. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se détacha de sa fierté pour une fois, afin de réussir a lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide. Lui avoua-t-il.

Croyant que c'était une invitation à devenir amis, et confident, elle se remplis de joie. Elle pensait qu'Antoine torturé par un problème personnelle, pensait qu'elle était la seule personne capable de l'aider et de le comprendre. Elle pensait qu'il se confierait. Elle pensait être spéciale.

-J'ai un problème avec les gobelins du XIIIe siècle. En faite je n'arrive pas à distingué clairement les deux phases du …

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Elle était bien trop déçu. Son cœur devint encore plus lourd qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle devait gardé son calme. Elle mit une mèche de ces cheveux touffus derrière son oreille, et se racla la gorge.

-Euh, montre moi exactement l'endroit que tu ne comprends pas.

Si on ne se fait pas de faux espoirs, alors on n'est jamais déçu. Si on attend rien de personne, alors on à pas le sentiment qu'il vous arrache le cœur a chaque seconde d'attente…C'Est-ce que Hermione pensait.

Antoine n'était pas mieux que les autres finalement. Il ne la voyait que comme une encyclopédie vivante…

Il ramena le livre d'Histoire de la Magie et le posa devant elle. Puis il s'assit juste a coté de la brune. Si proche qu'elle sentait sa chaleur corporelle.

-Je vais te dire un secret : J'ai toujours été une catastrophe en histoire.

Bon au moins il lui avait confié quelque chose. C'était déjà ça.

-Pourtant tu as de très bonne note ! Tu es le meilleur de ta promotion.

-C'est parce que je travail dur ! Mais en réalité je ne comprend jamais ce qui pousse quelqu'un a agir comme il l'a fait. Et puis ça m'ennuie de devoir écouté la vie des autres. Je veux me concentré sur la mienne.

Hermione était tout le contraire. Elle adorait l'Histoire. Pour elle c'était très évident de comprendre chaque protagoniste qui ont fait que le monde est se qu'il est aujourd'hui. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir vivre chaque fait historique, et elle était loin de trouver ça ennuyeux au contraire. Pour elle la vie des autres étaient bien plus vivante que la sienne. D'ailleurs parfois c'était dans la vie des autres qu'elle se retrouvait et qu'elle finissait pas se comprendre petit à petit.

Pour elle autrui était important.

Le narcissisme et l'égocentrisme n'avait pas de place.

Elle était carrément loin de penser être le centre de la Terre.

-Je vois. Tu dois travaillé dur pour y arrivé. Mais pourquoi une tel détermination ?

Elle n'était pas totalement comme lui. Par exemple ne comprenant pas l'utilité de la Divination elle avait arrêté…Il ne pouvait pas arrêté les cours d'Histoire de la Magie mais il pouvait être un peu moins dur avec lui-même.

-Je …

Il rougit et se sentit mal à l'aise, se tortillant sur sa chaise.

-J'ai mes raisons.

C'était clair et net. Tout comme elle ne disait rien de ses activités extrascolaire, il prenait soin à caché quelque chose lui aussi. Quelque chose qu'Hermione aurait aimé comprendre. Mais elle avait arrêté de se faire des illusions comme quoi il lui confierait tout, et qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie.

Le monde réel n'était pas fait comme ça…

C'était assez bizarre, parce qu'en le regardant de plus prêt elle se rendait compte qu'Antoine est exactement le genre d'homme qu'elle avait rêver de rencontré durant son enfance. Physiquement parlant bien sur.

Il était exactement comme les hommes galant des histoires que lui racontait sa mère.

Il était concentré.

Et elle totalement déboussolée.

Elle le regarda encore un peu plus profondément, et fini par pensé à sa mère en profondeur, se rappelant exactement chaque moment de ce genre qu'elles avaient passé à parler garçon. Ensuite elle se rappela de tout les mensonges qui fondait sa vie qu'elle c'était elle-même crée.

Et elle pensa à Drago Malefoy.

Et elle se mit à pleuré, sans s'arrêté.

A un moment Antoine tourna la tête vers elle, et il écarquilla les yeux voyant son visage remplis de larmes.

-Hermione ?

Elle essuya ces larmes d'un revers de manche .

-Je suis désolé. Balbutia-t-elle en se levant précipitamment.

Prenant son roman sous le bras elle commença a se dirigé vers la sortie mais il lui retint le poignet.

-Hermione ? Répéta-t-il hébété

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, gênée de craqué de cette manière. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé devant quelqu'un. Jamais.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il alors avec un air inquiet.

Elle le regarda de manière désolé encore une fois.

-Je ne peux rien te dire, Antoine.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme, et fini par s'en aller définitivement de cette allée de la bibliothèque. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir elle entendit un rire qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille.

-Nora…Chuchota-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle était en pleine discussion avec Lucius Malefoy, et elle semblait TOTALEMENT heureuse et sous le charme. Nora ne pouvait pas la trahir de cette manière. Impossible ! De plus Narcissia Malefoy était la femme de Lucius Malefoy (et la mère de Drago) impossible pour lui de dragué ou pire de flirté avec d'autres femmes ! Et surtout pas Nora qui à 32 ans ne cherchait pas spécialement à se marié mais qui faisait _attention_ aux profs qui étaient dans la catégorie des charmant.

Or pour Hermione, Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait pas l'intégré.

Un mangemort charmant ? On aura tout vu !

Alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement, elle fini par s'en aller de tristesse et de rage. Contre elle-même.

OOoOoO

Ronald Weasley regardait les Serpentard qui s'entrainer avec hargne. Il eu un sourire a peine dissimulé. Il jeta un œil derrière son épaule pour voir les autres mecs de l'équipe de Griffondor.

-Je pense que tu es le digne descendant de tes frères, Weasley.

Le prenant comme un compliment celui-ci hocha la tête. Il était dommage que Harry ne soit pas là, mais c'était son choix, alors peu importe. Il allait s'amuser.

Censé lancé un sort de confusion qui ferrai que les joueur en serait si déstabilisé qu'il finirait par tombé pour certain serait assez drôle à voir pour eux. Vraiment drôle.

OOoOo

Drago sentait l'air glacial le pénétré de toute part. Jusqu'au plus profond de sa moelle. Volé lui faisait un bien fou comme à chaque fois. Recevoir le vent glacial comme un coup de poing était revigorant et permettais d'oublier un tas de chose toutes aussi stressante les unes que les autres. Cette fois le vif d'or était assez joueur. Voir moqueur. Il était monté à plus de 20 mètre ! Drago le suivait avec un peu de mal. Montant toujours un peu plus haut. Toujours plus haut. Il attrapa enfin le vif d'or de manière spectaculaire même si personne ne pouvait le voir. Il ne savait même pas à combien de mètre du sol il avait volé. Il était trop haut dans le ciel. Bien en haut des nuages, et il n'apercevait même pas le sol.

Il tenu fermement la manche de son balai, prêt à descendre et à entendre le vent sifflé dans ces oreilles.

Cependant il n'avait même pas parcouru un mètre que son balai fit le contraire de ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse.

Lui il voulait descendre.

Mais il continua de monté.

Encore et encore.

Il se demanda si il n'était pas aller à une altitude si haute qu'on ne pouvait plus respiré. L'oxygène était trop lourd, et son corps tremblant de fatigue.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Mais bordel pourquoi le contraire de ce qu'il voulait arrivait ?

Ca sentait le sort à pleins nez !

Il réfléchit durant quelques seconde, et décida de vouloir monté, et là il descendit à une vitesse remarquable.

Ces bras n'allait pas tenir.

Le sort cessa.

Et il tomba.

De très haut …

OOoOo

-Ron regarde ! S'exclama le batteur Griffondor.

-Qu'est-ce-que…

Une masse tombait à vive allure du ciel, tout en haut, plus haut que les nuages. Ce n'était pas une masse c'était un corps.

-Merde qui c'est ! Jura Ron.

Après un regard rapide, il remarqua la chevelure blonde platine inexistante des membres de l'équipe. Serai-ce…

-Malefoy ? Souffla-t-il blanc comme un linge.

-Avec une chute comme ça, il risque de mourir !

Il n'était plus qu'à 5 mètre du sol. Le choc était inévitable. Ron imaginait déjà le bruit des craquement d'os sur le sol…Soudain Blaise qui avait intégré l'équipe des Serpent cette année, le rattrapa avec justesse. Il furent éclaboussé de boue tout les deux, puisque le choc fut tellement violant, qu'il finirent par tombé tout les deux au sol. Blaise ayant amorti le choc, aucun des deux n'était blessé.

Drago se tourna dans leur direction, pour Ron était sur qu'il ne les voyait pas.

Cependant même à cette distance il arrivait à distingué les yeux de Drago, deux prunelles acier brillante de fureur lancé des éclairs jusqu'à eux.

Il frissonna.

_« Ok fais ce que tu veux, mais ne vient pas te plaindre après ! Et quand ça arriveras -parce que je sais que ça arrivera - je te dirais__** "Je t'avais prévenue !" **__! »_

La voix d'Hermione résonna dans sa tête, et faisant un signe aux personne de son équipe, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna rapidement. Ne sachant pas que sa blague aurait des conséquences terrible !

OOoOo

Hermione c'était endormi sur le nouveau roman qu'elle avait commencé. _Insatiable_. Elle c'était arrêté exactement au moment où Lucien faisait fiévreusement l'amour à Meena pour la première fois.

Elle ne s'était pas endormi parce que ça l'ennuyait.

Elle c'était endormi parce qu'elle était épuisé, et que ça vie l'était toujours.

Elle se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit le tableau claqué super fort. Drago venait de rentré, en colère, et trempé de boue.

-Malefoy ?

Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais du dire ça. Elle se leva. Il s'approcha d'elle en colère…

-Malefoy qu'est-ce…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Il l'avait embrassé durement. Trop durement. Sauvagement aussi. Elle voulut le repoussé. Mais finalement elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. C'était le prix à payer. Aussi exorbitant soit-il. Elle ne répondit pas au baiser. Elle se laissa simplement faire. Drago l'approcha de son corps en appuyant fermement sur le creux de son dos. La boue qui le salissait, vint se déposé sur son pyjama à elle. Mais ce n'était qu'un simple détail quand on savait que Drago Malefoy passait sa langue sur son cou. Tel un Serpent qui vicieusement entourait son cou frêle avec sa langue afin de la faire prisonnière à tout jamais. Elle avait les yeux embué de larmes.

Et si Drago avait eu l'air violant quelques instant plus tôt, ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il était maintenant.

Il la plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur, et elle était certaine qu'elle aurait un énorme hématome sur le dos le lendemain.

Etouffant un gémissement de douleur, et regarda avec horreur Drago la débarrassé de son haut de pyjama. C' était un haut à bouton. D'un seul mouvement sec il réussi à les détachés tous en même temps, révélant la poitrine - qui rappelons-le avait énormément grossi depuis - il regarda ces seins qui faisait au moins un bonnet C, et il plongea dedans avec délectation. Il ne se souciait même pas du ventre d'Hermione qui avait grossi et qui n'avait donc plus le ventre plat qu'elle avait. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, habitué à ces vêtement large. Ces hanches aussi étaient beaucoup plus large et délaissant les seins - qu'il avait léché, mordillé, et titillé avec une certaine violence - il les attrapa et obligea ainsi Hermione à entouré de ces jambes son torse musclé et taché de boue.

Malgré son poids, Drago réussi à la porté sans ménagement. Et dans cette position la jeune brune sentait parfaitement le désir de l'homme en face d'elle contre elle. Bien trop contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Ne voulait pas dire « où va-t-on ? » parce qu'elle savait que Drago était énervé. Qu'il l'était et que c'est pour ça qu'il la prenait tout de suite comme ça. Elle ne pourrait pas le repoussé comme la veille. Elle allait devoir passé à l'acte sans un mot. Sans aucune envie.

Il la jeta sur son lit à lui, comme si elle était une poupée de chiffon. Rapidement il ôta ses vêtement de Quidditch. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps. Voyant la boue sur ces vêtement à terre il se rappela de l'humiliation subit quelques heures plus tôt. Il était certain que c'était des Griffondor. Ca ne pouvait être que eux ! Il était tellement en colère. Si humilié. Ayant frôlé une mort certaine de peu. Cette boue prouvait qu'il avait survécu. Mais maintenant il avait besoin de se sentir fort.

Et contre la jeune Griffondor, qui tremblait à présent dans ces draps, il se sentait d'une puissance extrême.

Il ne s'embarrassa même pas à garder un sous-vêtement. Et il pouvait voir son désir énorme d'un coup d'œil vers le bas.

Pire encore, il le sentait prêt à explosé comme jamais.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui arriverai avec Granger. Surtout pas en constatant à quel point son corps était différent de celui des autres filles qui étaient passé dans son pieux.

Elle avait énormément de forme.

Elle n'était pas plate et fade.

Même son corps avait du caractère.

Et sa lui plaisait. Comme si c'était exactement la femme de ces rêves au lit.

Craintive, elle observa la _chose._ C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait admiré un sexe masculin. Et croyez-le ce n'est pas des moindre. Malefoy était incroyablement gâté par la nature de ce coté là. Comme pour tout le reste de son corps.

Un corps à damné un saint.

Elle rougit, mais il ne le vit surement pas, vu qu'il était trop occupé à lui enlevé son pantalon de pyjama qu'il avait précédemment salit par la boue qu'il trimbalait dans ces fringues.

Il posa ces mains sur ces cuisses, et elle frissonna. Il était beaucoup trop proche de l'entrée interdite.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne c'était jamais touché, et qu'elle redoutait le moment ou il la caresserait.

Non, parce qu'Hermione comme toute les filles normalement constitué de son âge savait se donné du plaisir à elle-même.

Mais là c'était différent. Ce n'était pas ces mains à elle qui faisait descendre tout doucement sa petite culotte. Non, c'était ces mains à lui.

Plus la culotte en coton, descendait, et plus elle savait que les conséquences étaient irréversibles.

Elle eu une dernière pensé pour ces parents pendant que Drago jeta nonchalamment le vulgaire bout de tissu.

Et là, ce fut l'apocalypse total de ces sens.

Drago posa son majeur sur son clitoris. Elle se sentit perdre la tête, malgré le fait qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas faire ça de cette manière. Il fit des mouvement circulaire, et Hermione faisait partie de ces personnes qui mouillait très vite, elle fut bientôt presque plus sèche du tout.

L'effet que Drago voulait faire afin que la pénétration ne soit pas un acte total de barbarisme malgré le fait que c'était un acte de chantage, marchait totalement.

Bientôt il délaissa le bouton de chair de sa victime, pour parcourir son sexe de ces doigt, comme si il faisait un repérage des lieux.

Ecartant sans ménagement ces cuisses il se plaça au bon endroit, pour pouvoir rapidement la pénétré.

Soudain il s'arrêta.

Il la regarda.

Elle était totalement crispé.

Dans un geste qui était inconscient pour lui, il l'embrassa pour la dernière fois.

Un geste qui avait pour but de la détendre. C'Est-ce qu'il ce disait…

Il vu les larmes de la Griffondor roulé jusqu'à ces cheveux étalé sur ses draps en soie vert.

Soudain dans un coup de rein monumentale, il la pénétra.

Elle gémit de douleur.

C'était comme forcé une porte par effraction.

Une autre larme coula le long de sa joue.

Il resta sans bougé un petit moment, en elle, comme pour l'habitué en sa présence dans son corps.

Puis doucement il commença des va et viens.

Finalement il ne pu contrôlé son désir et sa colère retenu et ces va et vient furent rapide et violant. Trop rapide.

Un peu de sang de la jeune vierge avait coulé sur ces draps mais ça lui importait peu. Il était prêt des portes du 7e ciel.

Se vidant en elle, et poussant un râle il finit par s'effondrer à ces cotés totalement en sueur.

Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue, et Hermione regardant le haut du lit à baldaquin de Drago, referma rapidement ces cuisse sentant une vive douleur l'envahir.

Elle laissa échappé un sanglot alors qu'elle pleurait en silence. Elle était figée comme une statue. Ne bougeant plus du tout.

L'effet de bonheur rapide après avoir tiré son coup, disparu. La chaleur avait disparu.

Il revint a la réalité lorsqu'il entendit ce tout petit sanglot. Tournant sa tête sur le coté, il vu la Granger complètement détruite, nue sur son lit.

Il n'était pas du tout son genre de violé quelqu'un.

C'est vrai qu'il partait du principe du chantage, mais il aurait fait en sorte qu'elle apprécie un minimum la chose. Seulement là, il l'avait encore plus détruite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tout ça parce qu'il ne savait pas gérer sa colère.

Jurant mentalement il se leva.

Tel un automate il enfila son boxer et s'en alla, laissant Hermione seule avec ces démons, pleuré toute la nuit, sans laissé Morphée la prendre ne serai-ce qu'un vulgaire instant…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Vacances de Noel et Découve

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et un petit chapitre pendant que c'est le début à la fac ! Parce que après ça sera presque impossible de posté rapidement ! **

**Bref je remercie chaudement tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laissé des Review ! J'ai répondu à ceux qui ont un compte. Pour les autres, je vous remercie d'avoir laissé vos impressions.**

**C'est un petit chapitre certes, mais il a une importance capital dans la suite...Enfin vous verrez ! xD**

**Bon, je tenais aussi à m'exprimer en disant que certain on quand même le culot de m'ajouter à leurs « Story Alert » mais ne prenne même pas la peine de me dire si ils ont aimé ou pas. Ce sont quand même vos commentaires qui font que nous les auteurs nous nous améliorons, ou alors que nous trouvons le courage d'ouvrir un document vierge et de commencé à écrire, ce que vous lirez par la suite.**

**C'est aussi notre seule rémunération ces Reviews.**

**Voila, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire, je vous laisse en compagnie de nos chers et tendre personnages fictifs préféré.**

**Chapitre 04 : Vacances de Noël, et Découverte.**

Cette soirée avait été horrible pour les deux jeunes gens. Même si Drago n'avouerait jamais se sentir mal d'avoir fait un truc pareil, c'était bien le cas. Il n'avait pas voulu faire ça comme ça. Bien sur, humilié la jeune Griffondor ne lui faisait rien, mais il ne concevait pas le sexe comme quelque chose de totalement vulgaire. Il était un homme pour qui faire l'amour était important. Prendre son coup tout seul ne lui avait vraiment pas plu.

Il soupira.

Il avait un peu mal partout parce qu'il avait fini par dormir sur la canapé de leurs salle commune. Il avait réussi à se réveillé avant la Griffondor, et il en était plutôt content. Histoire qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il pense.

Mais les jours ont beau passés…Les semaines. Les mois….

Ils s'ignorent tout les deux.

Hermione à l'air détruite. Partout où elle va, on ne revoit plus son sourire éclatant, et on entend plus son rire tonitruant. Elle n'est plus qu'une sorte de façade devant ces amis. Un sourire faux par là. Un sourire faux par ci. Et tout le monde parait dupe.

Mais pas Drago, lui il sait qu'elle ne va pas bien. Sur le coup il se dit que ça devait être assez facile pour la Granger de pouvoir mentir sur sa vrai vie à ces amis. Même trop facile.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bien vite.

Et les deux colocataires, durent faire leurs bagages chacun de leurs coté, dans un silence morne.

-Granger !

Elle n'eu aucune réaction.

-Quoi ? Tu comptes m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Elle se retourna enfin très énervé. Elle pointa du doigt le torse du blond de manière agressive.

-C'EST EXACTEMENT CA ! C'EST CA QUE J'AURAIS DU FAIRE DEPUIS LE DEBUT ! DEPUIS QUE JE TE CONNAIS MEME ! ALORS PEUT-ETRE QUE LA VIE AURAIT ÉTÉ MOINS DURE !

La façon dont elle avait parler faisait comprend à Drago à quel point elle le détestait. Jamais il ne c'était sentit autant hait. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il regretta quelque chose qu'il avait fait. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait. Et surtout pas à lui-même/

-Comme tu veux Grangy. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates…Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Prise d'une rage soudaine elle s'approcha de lui, et le poussa de toute ces forces. Comme quelqu'un qui s'efforçait de ne pas lui cassé sa belle gueule d'ange.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Que c'est parce que tu m'as forcé à couché avec toi, que sa y est tu me contrôle.

Il la regarda fixement de ces yeux bleu inquisiteur.

-Eh bien détrompe toi ! Tu as beau me mené par le bout du nez avec tes chantages…tant que je suis capable de pensé, je suis maitre de moi-même. Et peu importe ce que tu me demande de faire, parce qu'au fond ça sera à contre cœur !

Crachant sa haine sur lui elle se retourna et s'enferma dans sa chambre afin de finalisé sa valise. Elle ne savait pas à cet instant là, que dans deux semaines, quand elle reviendrait…elle serait une toute autre personne…

OOoOoOo

-Papa !

A peine posa-t-elle sa valise sur le sol de la gare qu'elle accouru vers son géniteur. Après un câlin plein de tendresse elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, et elle vu qu'il était si heureux de la voir prêt d'elle. Avec son père c'était une affiliation bien spécial. Il ne se parlait presque pas pourtant. Seul les gestes les liais. Beaucoup d'affection entre eux. Des rires aussi. Son père était une personne bien trop importante dans la vie d'Hermione. Elle se détacha de son père pour se tourné vers sa mère.

-Maman !

Elle lui fit un beau sourire en voyant le visage de sa mère. Un visage enfantin. Puis elle hésita à la prendre dans ces bras. Elle savait parfaitement que sa mère n'aimait en aucun cas les manière affective physique (contrairement à son père) alors elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Puis elle finit rapidement par la serrer dans ces bras. Sa mère ria, comprenant les pensées de sa fille. Mais au bout de 20 secondes elle la lâcha. C'était tout ce que sa génitrice pouvait supporté. Mais elle faisait des progrès. Entre elle et Hermione, c'était surtout de la parole. Elle parlait beaucoup entre elles. Comme entres copine (avec des limites quand même ! ), et de ce fait elles étaient très liés aussi.

Dans ces moments là, Hermione ne voudrait échangé sa vie contre celle de personne d'autre.

Elle en oubliait la guerre.

Sa vie à Poudlard.

Tout.

Mais bien vite sa vie à Poudlard lui revint en pleine figure…

- _Une jeune fille de 17ans à été retrouvé abandonné dans la rue, avec un enfant à peine né. L'enfant de quelques semaine environ est aujourd'hui dans un orphelinat. Cependant sa mère est morte en essayant de le maintenir en vie. Une enquête à été ouverte, et il se pourrait fortement que cette mère adolescente ai été rejeté de chez elle en ayant eu un enfant hors mariage…_

La radio continua de grésillé.

Hermione se figea…

_**« **__** Il l**__**'**__**avait embrassé durement. Trop durement. »**_

_**« **__**Drago l**__**'**__**approcha de son corps en appuyant fermement sur le creux de son dos. »**_

_**« **__**Etouffant un gémissement de douleur, et regarda avec horreur Drago la débarrassé de son haut de pyjama. »**_

Les flashs avaient été trop intense. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ces prunelles.

-…Aucune moral…Entendit-elle provenir de son père.

-…Fais jamais ça Hermy t'as compris…[…]…c'est ton honneur que tu…Capta-t-elle de sa mère.

Celle-ci ce retourna vers sa fille qui était en pleins malaise. Son souffle se fit étrangement court. Elle était en panique. Totalement angoissée. Horrifiée par elle-même. Elle se haïssait tellement en ce moment. Elle avait envie de faire retour dans la vie de tout le monde, de se tuer, et qu'ils vivent ainsi leur vie sans elle. C'était horrible. Sa vision fut troublée, le monde avait l'air de bouger autour d'elle, sa respiration se fit haletante, et saccadée. Elle avait mal au cœur, et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son corps tremblait et elle n'avait plus possession de lui. Elle avait accumulé une telle pression, et un tel rejet de elle-même qu'elle se mit à pleurer en silence en fermant les yeux, acceptant son sort. Depuis l'enfance, depuis ses 8 ans, elle fait ce genre de crise quand elle se déteste tellement que ça en est inconcevable.(Personne n'était au courant, même pas ces parents) Elle ne sait pas d'où sortent ces crises. Pourquoi elle en a. Les médecins scolaire ont juste stipulé que c'était des sortes de crises d'angoisse. Elle les faisait sûrement à cause de son stress a propos de ces études avaient-ils dit. Tout ce qui était arrivé dans sa famille lui avait appris qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Et désormais elle avait toujours l'impression d'avoir le monde sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps. Mais elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas ça. Dans la logique et la théorie elle ne savait absolument pas d'où sortaient ses crises. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle en avait, c'est quand elle se détestait. A chaque fois qu'elle se maudissait à ce point, à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait bête, à chaque fois qu'elle accumulait les conneries, à chaque fois qu'elle était remplie de tellement de sentiments qu'elle allait exploser. A chaque fois...elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même comme en ce moment. Il y avait bien des jours où elle était normal mais elle faisait des crises, c'est pour ça qu'elle dit qu'elle ne sait vraiment pas d'où théoriquement et scientifiquement sortent ces crises. C'est dur à dire, mais ça fait 9 ans maintenant qu'elle supporte ça sans rien dire. Sans un mot. Pour elle c'était sa sentence. La punition d'être celle qu'elle est...La chose qu'elle détestait le plus avec ces crises, c'est quand elle en faisait devant des personnes qu'elle connaisse ou non. Premièrement elle perdait tout ses moyens et possession de son propre corps devant des gens, et en plus de ça, elle les inquiétait aussi. La seule fois où ça lui est arrivé devant quelqu'un, c'était devant Harry. Elle ne pouvait contrôler son corps, ni la parole tellement la crise était intense. Ce jour là, c'était comme si elle voyait la scène de l'extérieur de son corps. Elle avait vu l'inquiétude se peindre sur ses traits et la panique guider ses gestes. Elle avait horreur de ça, elle ne voulait pas encore plus faire chier le monde avec ses problèmes merdiques. Elle ne voulait être un poids pour personne. Elle ne voulait plus exister...

-HERMIONE ! Hurla sa mère.

Puis se fut le trou noir.

OOoOo

Elle était dans un état demi-comateux. Entre le sommeille et le réveille. C'était bien trop bizarre. Elle essaya de se rappelé pourquoi elle était là, puis les paroles dans la radio lui revinrent en pleine figure. Elle pâlit. La chambre d'hôpital était froide et austère. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était vide. Elle était dans un lit d'hôpital avec des fils un peu partout, normalement ces parents devraient être collé à elle !

-Maman...murmura-t-elle la voix brisé.

Une silhouette était devant la porte en verre opaque. Elle voyais l'ombre se profilé. Elle savait que c'était sa mère. Certaine même. Comment ne pourrait-on pas reconnaître la personne qui nous a mis au monde ?

-Maman ! S'écria-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Elle vu l'ombre sursauté et s'en aller à toute vitesse. Mais que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi sa mère s'enfuirait de cette manière ? C'était insensé !

-Maman !

Elle arracha les fils à s'en faire mal aux veines, et sortit du lit dans lequel elle était. A peine posa-t-elle un pied au sol, qu'elle se sentit se dérober. Elle se retint au lit et parvint a resté debout. Prise d'une force sortit dont ne sais où, elle pu courir et ouvrir la porte a la volée. Si c'était sa mère elle devrait être quelque part. Elle était encore dans un état comateux, et en plus elle était un peu instable, dans un milieu hostile. Pleins de gens étaient là. Tous en train de la dévisager comme si elle était folle.

-MAMAN !

Se sentant comme une petite fille ayant perdue sa mère dans un grand centre commercial elle sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux. Elle avait besoin de sa génitrice. De la chaleur maternelle qui provenait de celle-ci.

-MAMAN ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! OU ES TU ? Cria-t-elle comme une folle sortit d'un asile.

Elle vu un infirmier venir vers elle. Elle regardait dans tout les sens. Perdue...

-Mlle Granger !

Elle recula jusqu'au mur ayant peur qu'il s'approche d'elle.

-N'approchez pas ! Ou est MA MERE !

-Elle n'est pas là, Mlle.

-Non ! C'est obliger que ma mère est là !

Il commença à articuler de manière distinct comme si il la prenait pour une véritable cinglé.

-Non, Mlle Granger. Vos parents sont venu vous ramené ici hier, mais quand ils ont eu le diagnostic et les hypothèses du médecin, ils n'ont pas remis un pied dans cet hôpital.

-VOUS MENTEZ !

Elle poussa de manière violente l'infirmier devant elle. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

-CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! MES PARENTS SERAIENT AVEC MOI DANS UN MOMENT AUSSI DUR QUE CELUI-CI !

-Calmez-vous !

Il la maitrisa rapidement et l'emmena même dans sa chambre de force.

-S'il vous plait, reprenez-vous, Mademoiselle.

Elle avait envie de pleuré. C'était même pire que ça. Comment cet infirmier pouvait dire la vérité ? C'était impossible ! Ces parents l'aimait ! Ils ne pourraient pas la laissé seule. Ou alors...ils voulaient qu'elle se repose et ils viendraient ce soir...Mais alors...qui était la personne qui était devant la porte ?

L'infirmier remit en place les perfusions et différent tube qui étaient collé à Hermione, et lui offrit un sourire compatissant...

Qu'est-ce-qui clochait chez elle ? Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son coeur battre à plus de 100 à l'heure...un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait les entrailles. Elle déglutit, et les paupières toujours close, laissa ces larmes s'échapper.

Elle en était sure et certaine. C'était sa mère. Que c'était-il passé, pour que celle-ci n'ose pas venir jusqu'ici ? Qu'elle se cache ?

Une maladie grave ?

Non ces parents seraient à coté si ça avait été le cas...

« _**la jeune brune sentait parfaitement le désir de l'homme en face d'elle contre elle **_»

« _**Se vidant en elle, et poussant un râle il finit par s'effondrer à ces cotés totalement en sueur**_. »

Non ! Pourquoi ces passages lui revenait en tête. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte ! Elle palit encore plus qu'à son réveil. Ce n'était pas possible ! De toute façon ... d'une manière ou d'une autre elle l'aurait sentit. Mais là elle ne se sentait pas enceinte. Pas le moins du monde même ! A force de pleurer, elle finit par s'en dormir très rapidement...

OoOoO

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla elle sentit une présence à ces cotés. Au début cette présence ressemblait beaucoup à une ombre, finalement, elle ressemblait encore à l'ombre de sa mère, puis les détails apparurent, et devant elle se tenait effectivement sa génitrice qui avait un visage fermé. Hermione se leva d'un bond, à s'en faire mal au dos et a la nuque.

-Maman !

Celle-ci ne répondit même pas.

-Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie tout à l'heure, maman ?

Sa mère restait fermé dans un silence obstiné et le noeud dans les entrailles d'Hermione revint de nouveau. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demandé pourquoi elle ne voulait pas entré tantôt, quand elle vu son père entré en fracas.

-Jane ! Je t'avais interdit de venir ici !

Sa mère trembla.

-Papa ?

Il lui lança le regard le plus noir de sa vie. Hermione ne savait pas qu'il était possible qu'un jour ce regard lui soit addressé a elle. Elle trembla à son tour.

-Robert...Commença sa mère.

-Non ! Comment ose-tu venir voir la personne qui nous a souillé !

-C'est notre fille, Robert...Notre petite fille. Osa répondre Jane Granger la voix pris d'un soubresaut.

-Ce n'est plus notre fille, et surement pas, petite ! Quel fille oserait faire ça à ces parents !

Son père venait de prononçé les paroles les plus dures qu'Hermione eu a entendre dans sa vie...Celle qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu entendre dire. Elle pleura a une vitesse folle.

-Papa...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Pourquoi ? Son père l'aimait tellement. Pouvait-il la rejeté de cette manière ? Aussi salement ? Elle se sentait tellement mal. D'habitude quand elle se sentait aussi mal, seul son père savait lui remonté le moral. Sauf que là c'était lui qui la faisait se sentir comme ça. Que lui restait-il?

-S'il te plait, Papa...!

-JE T'INTERDIT DE M'APPELLER AINSI! TU MERITE LE CHATIMENT SUPREME !

Elle se décomposa, et vu la fureur allumé le visage de son père. Elle le sentait. Il serait capable de la battre. Maintenant et tout de suite...

Un homme d'une beauté et d'un charisme épousstouflant, entra.

-Mr Granger, s'il vous plait. Je vais vous demander de vous en aller, les visites sont terminé.

Robert Granger se tourna vers le médecin de 40 ans, et après avoir grogné sortit, avec autant de fracas qu'il n'était entré. Sa femme sur ces talons. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour s'effonder en sanglot. Le médecin vint se posé à ces cotés.

-Mlle Granger, est-ce-que ça va ?

Hermione releva la tête vers lui.

-Non, non ça ne va pas. Mes parents me rejette et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, figurez-vous ! Les parents c'est bien trop important. Je ne veux pas les perdres.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ne savez pas pourquoi ils vous en veux ?

-Non. J'ai ma petite idée, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit réel. Ce n'est pas possible...

-A quoi pensez-vous...Je pense qu'au fond de vous, vous savez ce qui se passe.

Hermione déglutit.

-Je...Je ne suis quand même pas enceinte...

Le visage du médecin, lui donna envie de vomir...parce qu'elle se doutait presque de la réponse, maintenant. En faite, elle en était carrément sure. Elle avait perdu sa vie pour de bon...

**To Be Continued**

**Alors ! Hermione, enceinte ou pas enceinte ?**

**Quels sont vos hypothèses ? Et pour Hermione ça va bien se passé a votre avis, avec ces parents ? Moi je sais les réponses, mais j'aimeras savoir ce que vous vous pensez. Est-ce-que vous trouvez la réaction des Granger éxagerer ? Bon en même temps vous ne savez pas ce qu'il savent. Vous n'aimeriez surement pas être a la place d'Hermione. Moi je le voudrais pas en tout cas xD ! **

**On lui souhaite bien du courage à notre Lionne !**

**Allez Gros Bisoux à tous, et a bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! =)**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Douleurs révélées

**Hello Everybody!**

**Comment vous allez? Alors, je sais que je vous ai laissé en plan la dernière fois, mdr ! Mais me voici une semaine après avec un chapitre. Bref, chacun de vous m'a donné une hypothèse mais vous êtes un peu tous dans le faux. Hp-Drago a compris où ça se passait, et Mlle Suzanne Felton a trouvé exactement ce qui se passe**_**…(**__Mais ça c'est surtout parce que tu me connais beaucoup.)_** Bref vos hypothèses m'ont fait vraiment plaisir, et surtout vos Review qui ont augmenté m'ont mis dans une grande joie ! Bon il est vrai que j'ai eu plus de 463 visites rien que le jour où j'ai posté et que j'aurais visiblement eu beaucoup plus de Review si chacun de vous faisait un petit effort, mais ce n'est pas grave. **

_**Réponse aux Review Anonyme :**_

**Pauline**** : Merci, et il est vrai que je laisse encore filtrer pas mal de fautes. En ce qui concerne la béta, je crois qu'une très gentille personne c'est proposée. Mais tu t'es arrêté au chapitre 2, tu n'as pas d'avis pour le reste ?**

**Defi-man**** : Tu as eu le courage de commenter chacun de mes chapitres, et même si ce n'était pas grand-chose merci. Tu es curieux ? Tant mieux tu reviendras surement alors ! Bref voilà je pense assouvir un peu ta curiosité ici p**

**Amatrice**** : Merci, ton enthousiasme m'a fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, et que tous les tournants de cette fiction te plairont tout autant ! :D**

_**Ps : Chapitre à écouter avec **__**Hitori Heya No Naka De , de Hasegawa Tomoki.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 05 : Douleurs révélées.<strong>

Elle regarda la panache de fumée du Poudlard Express embaumer la gare de King's Cross avec un regard totalement vide. Elle n'avait vraiment plus aucune force de faire semblant. Depuis ce jour, à l'hôpital, tout c'était effondrer. Elle ferma les yeux avec douleurs. Elle aurait aimé ne pas se souvenir de ce jour. Elle se sentait seule. Incroyablement seule, loin de la chaleur habituelle de ces parents l'accompagnant prendre son train. Elle ravala ces larmes, et ouvrit les yeux. Harry et Ron était resté à Poudlard ces vacances-ci pour s'entrainer durement au Quidditch. Alors elle serait vraiment seule dans le long chemin jusqu'au Château. Trainant sa lourde valise elle chercha un compartiment vide. Il n'y en avait aucun. Elle arriva au dernier compartiment. Il n'était pas vide. Pansy Parkinson l'occupait. Hermione allait faire demi-tour quand elle entendu des sanglots. Parkinson pleurait-elle vraiment ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prit, mais elle ouvrit le compartiment à la volée, laissa sa valise dans le couloir, et vint prendre la Serpentard dans ces bras. Etait-ce parce qu'elle aussi elle avait besoin de réconfort ? Elle avait envie de pleurer, dans les bras de la blonde foncé qui était totalement figée. Elle ne s'attendait surement pas à voir une masse brune fondre sur elle.

-Granger ?

Hermione sursauta presque. Puis elle se détacha de Parkinson. Elles se regardèrent chacune dans les yeux de l'autre. Les perles brun foncé rencontrant les diamants brun clair. Pansy lisait-elle dans les yeux d'Hermione la dépression qui se dégageait d'elle ? Elle regarda le bleu qui s'étalait sur la joue de la Griffondor, et ne sachant pas pourquoi elle sentait qu'elle en avait surement d'autre sur elle.

-Est-ce-que tout vas bien ?

Etait-ce vraiment Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard, et Sang-Pure qui venait de posé cette question, à une Sang de Bourbe, Griffondor de surcroit ? Cette dernière eu un sourire, qui se voulait rassurant.

-Tout à fait. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

-Je vais parfaitement bien ! Rétorqua sèchement la blonde.

Elles se toisèrent chacune du regard pendant un long moment. Comme si elles allaient voir qui flancherait en premier. Aucune des deux ne lâchèrent l'affaire. Elles furent interrompues par un rire moqueur. Hermione reconnu se rire et se tendit automatiquement. Pansy et elle finirent par tourner la tête en même temps vers la personne à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Drago, qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?

-Je te cherchais Pans'.

-J'avais envie d'être seule… Répondit la blonde en levant un sourcil en direction de son meilleur ami.

-Granger est une personne tu sais. Je ne pense pas que tu sois totalement seule, là.

Comme si le fait que Drago Malefoy est prononcer son prénom l'ai fait sortir de sa léthargie, la lionne se réveilla automatiquement et jeta un regard noir au blond. C'était de sa faute si sa vie était totalement gâchée. Pire que détruite. Celui-ci dévisagea l'énorme bleu qui s'étalait sur le visage de la jeune femme, puis il fut totalement choqué de la voir pleuré sans retenu. Elle sortit en le poussant et tirant sa valise avec elle, et elle alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Drago Malefoy était totalement déboussolé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé Granger ici, comme si il avait peur de ne pas la revoir après qu'elle lui a hurlé dessus le jour du départ vers les vacances de Noël. Mais il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et il savait que quelque chose d'horrible c'était produit durant les vacances. Il n'irait pas dire que c'était les parents d'Hermione qui l'avait battu, parce qu'en lisant le journal intime de la jeune femme il savait que ce n'était pas leurs genre. A l'intérieur de son corps tout ce secoua. Qu'était-il arrivé à la lionne sauvage qui lui hurlait dessus et le rendait totalement hors de lui ? Pourquoi était-il revenu une femme frêle qui se mettait à pleurer en le voyant. Il avait beau être un imbécile de première et s'y prendre comme une brute avec les femmes, il savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Et là, ça n'allait pas.

Éprouvait-il de la compassion à l'égard de sa colocataire ?

Il ne le savait même pas. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment. Un sentiment si humain…

-Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait Drago ! S'énerva Pansy.

Drago secoua sa tête comme pour en retirer toute les pensées qui venait d'y afflué. N'était-il pas lui aussi seulement un être humain ? Malgré l'enseignement chez les Malefoy, au fond de lui, il n'était qu'un vulgaire être humain, comme les 6 virgules 7 milliards dans le monde. Il le savait d'ailleurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêché de se trouvé totalement supérieur face à au moins 6 milliards de personne. Il y'avait seulement Zéro Virgule 7 Milliard de personne surement supérieur à lui.

En réalité il se mettait seulement le doigt dans l'œil. Et il ne sait pas pourquoi…mais il vient juste de s'en rendre compte.

-Rien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi la Granger réagit comme ça.

Pansy haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti !

Il ne répondit même pas. Sa meilleure amie, avait surement raison au fond. Même bien plus que raison peut-être. En tout cas, il savait qu'avec Grangy il avait été un imbécile depuis le tout début. Pansy quant à elle en voulait beaucoup à son compatriote vert et argent. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de protéger Granger. Bizarrement elle c'était considérablement sentit lié à elle, tout à l'heure. Passant devant le corps de Drago avec rage, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes réservées aux femmes. Elle ouvrit la porte et la ferma avec un collaporta s'assurant avant que personne d'autre qu'elle et la brune ne se trouvait dedans.

-Parkinson ?

Après elle qui a choqué la Serpentard en la prenant dans ces bras, c'est maintenant la blonde qui choquait la brune en venant la voir ici même dans la salle de bain.

-Granger, il se passe quoi avec Drago ?

Hermione trembla.

-Rien du tout.

-Ne me prends pas pour une débile ! S'énerva la Serpentard.

Elle se rendit compte juste après que ce n'était surement pas la bonne attitude à avoir. Granger venait de se renfermé comme une véritable huitre.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Parkinson ? Cracha celle-ci.

_«Et voilà l'attitude qui fallait s'attendre à voir, après avoir parlé de manière sauvage, Parkinson…» _Pensa amèrement la blonde foncé.

-Si t'es là pour protéger ton meilleur ami t'as qu'à lui demandé à lui !

-Je me moque de ce que ressent Dray, en ce moment !

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et pencha légèrement sa tête à droite, pleine d'incompréhension. Elle se calma un peu, et soupira.

-Alors qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

-Je veux savoir, si toi, tu vas bien.

Hermione en eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait envie de parler à quelqu'un de toute les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait envie de dire la vérité à quelqu'un. Elle voulait que quelqu'un soit à ces cotés et la comprenne. Rien que d'imaginer Harry ou Ron savoir la vérité, elle savait qu'ils ne comprendraient même pas. Elle savait que Ron entrerait dans une rage d'incompréhension totale. Elle savait qu'Harry serait totalement déçu, et se sentirait mal d'avoir parlé de ces problèmes familiaux alors qu'elle n'en faisait pas autant. Il se sentirait mis à nu, et il ne comprendrait pas. Leurs dire maintenant la vérité n'en serait que bien pire…

Mais Parkinson ? Pansy Parkinson ? Etait-elle la bonne personne ?

-Pansy…

Celle-ci sursauta. Mais elle comprit. Hermione Granger était sur le point de craqué… Elle le voyait à ces yeux marrons foncé qui se remplissait de liquide lacrymal.

-Granger !

Celle-ci venait de s'étalé au sol. Elle avait du mal à respirer et la douleur lui bouchait la vue. Ces larmes aussi. Une nouvelle crise ? Elle ne voulait pas l'avoir devant Pansy Parkinson. Elle ne voulait l'avoir devant personne. C'est ça qui l'avait trahie devant ces parents. C'est à cause de ces crises que sa vie était devenue désormais ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Les larmes s'accentuèrent et son envie de mourir aussi.

Pansy paniqua.

Elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes en enlevant le collaporta, et couru jusqu'au compartiment où elle avait laissé Drago précédemment. Il était assis le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

-Drago !

Il se tourna vers elle, et il commença à paniqué lui aussi. Jamais il n'avait vu Pansy dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

-Granger, elle… !

Rien qu'à entendre ce nom, Drago Malefoy se leva d'un bond. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose était arrivé. Que depuis le soir où il avait violé Hermione Granger, il y'avait une entité (physique ou moral) qui les liaient désormais.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi ses pieds le guidèrent vers les toilettes des femmes. Et là il y vu la Griffondor en pleine crise d'angoisse (?) ! Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il avança doucement vers elle, et dans un geste qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de faire, il l'enlaça avec compassion.

La chaleur du corps du blond, lui fit énormément de bien. Elle se sentit pendant un instant quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentard, Vicieux, de Sang Pur qui la tenait dans ces bras. Elle avait juste l'impression d'être dans les bras d'un homme. Quelle sensation relaxante !

Si relaxante, et si apaisante (bien qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy) qu'avec la fatigue de sa crise, elle s'endormie.

-Elle s'est évanouie ? Demanda Pansy.

Drago eu juste un tout petit sourire. Un sourire très bizarre même.

-Non, juste endormie. Sa respiration est devenue lente et calme.

Pansy soupira pratiquement de soulagement. Alors que Drago porta la Griffondor, Pansy fit rouler la valise. Ils arrivèrent devant le compartiment de tout à l'heure. Drago posa tranquillement Hermione sur une des banquettes du compartiment, et enlevant sa cape avec l'écusson de Serpentard, il la couvrit avec. Il sortit alors du compartiment, alors que la jeune Parkinson, mettant la valise juste à côté d'Hermione, elle regarda la brune, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se souvint de l'étreinte qu'elle lui avait donnée à cet emplacement même. Peut-être que Granger était la bonne personne…

-Pans' ?

Elle se tourna vers Drago, et le suivit avec un visage impassible, réfléchissant à la possibilité de parler de ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne à la jeune femme du camp opposé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle pourrait le faire…

_**XO XO XO**_

Hermione regarda la tête décomposé d'Harry et de Ron. Elle essaya de faire bonne figure, et elle pensa à son journal intime, et à son lit qui l'attendait pour pleurer. Pour l'instant elle devait être forte…

-Hermione ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé au visage…. ? S'écria Ron de manière maladroite.

Son sourire qui se voulait rassurant s'agrandit.

-Ce n'est rien les garçons. Je suis tombé.

Harry fronça un sourcil.

-Tu te moques de nous ! Je n'appelle pas ça, tombé moi !

-Harry ! Soupira Hermione. Je suis tombé d'un cheval. Il m'a désarçonné et il y'avait un arbre à coté…et…voilà le résultat.

Harry écarquilla les yeux stupéfait, et le visage de Ron se décomposa d'horreur en imaginant la scène.

-Je vous assure que je n'ai pas mal. Pas du tout. Juste un peu quand j'appuie fort dessus. C'est tout.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot. Elle réussit a changé de sujet, en parlant soudainement de Quidditch. Pendant qu'Harry et Ron, parlèrent avec ferveur de Quidditch, Hermione mit sont cerveau en mode off. Elle laissa ces pensées vagabondé, et elle joua avec la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette sans avoir aucune envie d'en manger. Elle était un peu triste qu'Harry et Ron ne découvre pas la vérité tout seul. Au moins elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de mentir. Mais ils étaient trop dupes. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelque seconde, puis croisa le regard de Pansy Parkinson… Et bizarrement elle se sentit un peu mieux.

_**XO XO XO**_

Drago Malefoy était intrigué. Hermione ne s'amusait plus à l'évité. Désormais elle se moquait même totalement de sa présence. En réalité elle se moquait de tout. Jusqu'à de la présence de ces amis Griffondor. Il remarquait aussi que sa colocataire et sa meilleure amie s'envoyait des regards très souvent. Des regards qui disaient « nous allons parler ».

Comment ça se faisait ? Se jaugeaient-elles du regard pour voir si elles pouvaient se faire confiance ? On était en pleins hivers et Drago avait foutrement froid.

Il aurait dû être en pleins cours de Potion, mais les cachots étaient surement l'endroit le plus glacial de Poudlard. Et ça faisait déjà plus d'une semaine de cela qu'il avait laissé sa cape sur Hermione Granger dans le Poudlard Express. Plus d'une semaine qu'elle ne lui avait pas rendue.

* * *

><p>Hermione regardait le manuscrit énorme qu'elle avait dans sa main. Elle l'ouvrit à une page quelconque, et lorsqu'elle vu son écriture tremblante sur les feuilles, elle frissonna. Etait-elle vraiment prête à faire tout ceci ? Ça se trouve, Pansy Parkinson finirait par le dire à toute l'école. Non, Hermione savait que Pansy ne ferait pas ça. Pourquoi ? Elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Elle savait que Pansy cachait un lourd secret elle aussi. Elle savait qu'elle comprendrait que tout <em>ça<em> devrait rester top secret, entre elles.

Elle regarda encore une fois les feuilles qu'elle avait entre les mains, avant de se diriger vers les cachots de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Drago maudit Hermione Granger de toutes ces forces. Il avait trop froid. De ce fait il ne se gêna aucunement à rentrer dans la chambre de sa colocataire. Tout était proprement et soigneusement bien ranger. Comme d'habitude. Il ouvrit l'armoire de la jeune femme, et n'y trouva que des vêtements ranger. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun vêtement de couleur chaude ou flashy. Ils y avaient surtout le genre de vêtement qui se fond dans la masse : Noir, Gris, Marron, quelque Blanc, violet foncé, bleu foncé…<p>

Granger n'avait pas toujours été comme ça…

Quoiqu'il en soit il était certain que sa cape ne se trouvait pas dans ce placard. Il jeta un œil circulaire à la pièce puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit d'Hermione. Il était bien fait, avec vraiment aucuns plis. Mais ce qui attira son attention c'était surtout la masse de vêtement noir qui se trouvait prêt des oreillers de la jeune brune.

* * *

><p>Elle arriva juste avant que le cour de Potion des Serpentard ne commence. Elle remercia Dieu parce que Pansy était toute seule.<p>

-Parkinson !

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers la Griffondor perplexe. Hermione arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'énorme tas de feuille relié par un fil cousu, dans les bras de la jeune brune.

-Granger. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Chuchota Pansy.

-Tu peux sécher potions ? J'ai besoin de te parler. Maintenant…

En premier lieux, Pansy fut choqué de la requête d'Hermione Granger. Venait-elle de lui demander de séché intégralement le cour de Potion ? C'était une très grande première. Deuxièmement, elle fut un peu contente parce qu'elle souhaitait elle aussi parler avec la Griffondor.

-Ok.

* * *

><p>Il tenait fermement sa cape qui se trouvait il y'a quelque seconde dans le lit d'Hermione Granger. Puis il réfléchit. Dormait-elle vraiment en serrant sa cape ? Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'était-il réellement arrivé à Hermione Granger ?<p>

Son journal intime !

C'était la seule manière de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, lors de son séjour chez elle. Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs de la chambre de sa colocataire en fouillant dedans, comme un voleur…

* * *

><p>Pansy regarda de manière légèrement sceptique la jeune brune en face d'elle, qui lui tendait le manuscrit qu'elle avait dans sa main.<p>

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

Hermione regarda rapidement autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier que réellement personne ne se trouvait dans la salle de classe vide ou elle avait emmené Pansy Parkinson. Comme si quelqu'un allait se cacher sous une table et finir par crier « surprise » en se levant d'un bond.

-Mon journal intime.

Pansy faillit s'étouffé.

-Enfin, juste la copie de mon Journal Intime. Je l'ai juste photocopié avec un sort.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie que tu saches ce qui s'est passé.

-J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi toi Hermione Granger, voudrait que moi, Pansy Parkinson, sache tout ça ?

Hermione lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, qui fit du bien à Pansy.

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que j'en ai besoin. Je crois bien que je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir ce qui se passe entre nous. Tu dois le sentir aussi…Pansy.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça.

-Tu veux que nous devenions amies ? Demanda Pansy en levant un sourcil.

Le sourire d'Hermione, qui était si innocent, s'agrandit.

-Oui.

Pansy se sentit mise en confiance, et se saisit avec douceur du Manuscrit que lui tendait Hermione.

* * *

><p>Il trouva enfin un tiroir fermé avec un sort apparemment. Ça lui prit un peu de temps mais il finit par l'ouvrir. Il prit le journal à couverture marron avec précaution. Comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante sur la planète. D'un coup de sortilège il nettoya tout le Bazard qu'il avait fait auparavant, comme si il n'était jamais passé par là. Il posa même sa cape a côté des oreillers d'Hermione. Il sentait qu'il lui devait au moins ça. Puis il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec l'énorme livre dans le bras.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione avait le cœur qui battait à des milliards de kilomètre a l'heure.<p>

-J-Je veux que tu le lises. Je ne pourrais pas te dire tout ça à voix haute.

Pansy hocha la tête.

-Alors je vais te laisser ici. S'il te plait, fait attention à ça, et que personne ne tombe dessus.

-Dès que je le finis, je le brule. Ne t'en fais pas…Hermione.

Celle-ci eu un sourire en entendant son prénom provenant de la Serpentard. Puis elle sortit de la salle de classe laissant la blonde avec son passé.

* * *

><p><em>« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mes parents me rejettent totalement. Et si le Docteur Holder n'avait pas été là je n'aurais jamais compris. Apparemment je me suis trompé dans mon hypothèse que j'étais enceinte. Et Dieu Merci, je suis sure que Drago Malefoy me brulerais et renierait l'enfant. Mais je n'étais pas loin de la vérité. On m'a dit que ne sachant pas pourquoi j'avais fait cette crise on m'avait fait des analyse. Et apparemment les personnes qui font souvent des crises de ce genre sont les femmes enceinte, ou celle atteinte du cancer du col de l'utérus. Alors un Gynécologue m'a ausculté. Il a dit à mes Parents que ça faisait un très long moment que je n'étais plus vierge. Mais que récemment j'avais eu des rapports sexuels non protégé…."<em>

Drago ferma les yeux. Il redoutait la suite. Son ventre se noua, mais il se força à lire la suite.

* * *

><p>Pansy avait rapidement avancé dans sa lecture. Elle savait qu'Hermione mentait depuis le début. Elle avait même compris que Drago la faisait chanter. Elle avait aussi compris qu'il avait fini par coucher avec elle. Il avait plutôt violé la Griffondor même. Elle avait décrit tout cela comme une aventure horrible, qui lui avait fait remonter un tas de souvenir à la surface. Et là, elle disait qu'elle était allée à l'hôpital Moldu après avoir fait une crise similaire que celle dans le Poudlard Express. Que ces parents l'avaient emmené à l'hôpital, et ensuite totalement rejeter. Et que le médecin lui avait expliqué ce qui c'était passé.<p>

« _Mais que récemment j'avais eu des rapports sexuels non protégé. Forcément récemment, c'était avec Malefoy. Mais j'aurais aimé que ça ne soit que ça. Parce que si ça avait été seulement Malefoy qui m'avait violé j'aurais pu le dire à mes parents. Ils auraient pu comprendre ce que je traversais en ce moment…J'aurais préféré ne jamais me souvenir de ça. Je n'en ai même jamais parlé dans mon journal intime. C'était bien trop difficile de se rappelé de ça. Je me sentais tellement salie. Tellement honteuse. Si mal, que même les feuilles se seraient moqué de moi. Elle m'a toujours détruit la vie…Et pas seulement que détruite à moi, mais celle de ma famille aussi. Elle nous a tous divisé. Et elle s'en délecte jusqu'à aujourd'hui… »_

* * *

><p>Drago continua de lire avec horreur. Il se sentait mal. Terriblement mal. Il ne savait pas qu'il aurait pu faire revivre ces cauchemars à la brune qui partageait ses appartements.<p>

_« Quand mon père avait 26 ans, sa première femme fut décédée suite à une maladie incurable. Mon père avait eu une fille de ce premier mariage. Elle avait 6 ans quand sa mère est morte. On aurait pu croire qu'elle serait une petite fille calme et enfermé dans sa bulle et sa douleur. Mais elle n'agissait pas comme une enfant pareil. C'est ma grand-mère paternelle et mes tantes qui me l'avaient raconté. Elle n'a jamais pleuré la mort de sa mère. Même quand elle était seule, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle passait son temps à mentir à tout le monde. Et à faire des coups bas. Mon père se sentait mal de la mort de sa femme, et ne se sentait pas du tout capable d'élevé sa fille seul. Alors qu'il vivait en écosse, il était venue prêt de Londres. Il y'a rencontré ma mère, très rapidement. Deux ans plus tard ils se mariaient. Même pas trois mois après leur mariage, je fus née. Lorsque mon père nous emmena en écosse ma mère et moi, alors que je n'avais que quelque mois, nous furent très mal accueillit. Ma grand-mère ne m'a pas rejeté mais elle pensait à ma demi-sœur, Katia. Elle pensait qu'elle se sentirait mal en me voyant. Et effectivement, alors que j'étais encore un nourrisson, elle me frappait, et nous devions être surveillé, et jamais seule ensemble. Elle disait aussi que ma mère la frappait, alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Alors ma grand-mère c'est opposé au fait que Katia vienne vivre avec nous en Angleterre. Elle a décidé de l'élevé avec mon grand-père. Je n'avais pas revu Katia pendant très longtemps. Plus elle grandissait plus elle tournait mal. Je me sentais mal pour cette fille qui avait perdu sa mère, et vu son père se marié avec une autre femme. Ma mère était comme moi. Comme je le suis. Quelqu'un de courageuse, et qui aide les autres quand il le faut. Elle n'a jamais été comme la Marâtre de Cendrillon, ça j'en suis certaine. Elle était même prêt à accueillir Katia chez nous, et l'élevé comme elle m'a élevé. Alors que mon premier frère est né, Katia fut envoyée ici à Londres. Tout se passait bien au début. J'avais presque 8 ans, quand elle vivait avec nous. Mon deuxième frère n'était pas encore né. J'étais heureuse. J'avais toujours rêvé d'une grande sœur, et tout se passait très bien. Même si parfois (même souvent), elle me frappait. Elle disait que je faisais des bêtises, alors je la laissais me frappé, et je m'excusé. Elle me disait de ne pas dire à Papa et Maman ce qu'elle me faisait alors je ne disais rien, et je cachais mes bleus sous mes vêtement… »_

* * *

><p>Pansy avait envie de frappé Katia tellement elle était énervé. Comment cette fille avait pu se servir du fait qu'Hermione était si gentille, et qu'elle écoutait toujours les ordres de ces ainés ? Mais Pansy n'avait pas lu le pire. Elle le sentait…<p>

« _Un jour, Maman, Papa, et mon frère sont tous sortis. Je suis resté seule avec Katia. Elle m'a dit que nous allions jouer à un jeu dans notre chambre. Alors toutes contentes j'ai couru dans ma chambre. Elle a même pris la précaution de fermé la porte de la chambre à clef. J'étais toute excitée de joué rien qu'avec elle. Elle et moi. Toutes les deux toutes seules. Aujourd'hui je me trouve si bête. Si naïve. Si honteuse, d'y avoir cru… Je me rappelle de ces paroles de vipère._

_-Mione, viens allonge toi sur mon lit._

_Je m'étais exécuté sans dire un mot._

_-Maintenant je vais t'attacher au barreau du lit, d'accord Hermione._

_Je hochai la tête. Elle prit des draps avec lesquels elle m'accrocha effectivement par les poignets au lit. Puis elle me sourit._

_-Est-ce-que tu m'aimes ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_Je lui souris._

_-Oui, je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup !_

_-Alors tu ne dirais à personne ce que nous allons faire toute les deux, aujourd'hui. C'est notre secret a toute les deux._

_J'acquiesce sans dire un mot. Puis je ferme les yeux. Elle commence par me faire un gentil bisou sur la joue. Mais elle dévie sur ma bouche. Elle y entre même la langue. Je trouve ça bizarre. Mais je ne dis rien. C'est ma grande sœur. Celle que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. C'est surement comme ça qu'on dit qu'on aime quelqu'un sans parler… Puis sa bouche dévie sur mon cou cette fois. J'aime ça, parce que mon cou est très sensible. Avant quand j'étais très petite mon père me disait que je riais toujours quand quelqu'un me faisait un petit bisou dans le cou. Mais là ce bisou, n'est pas un bisou ordinaire. Je le sens…_

_-Katia...? Hoquetai-je._

_-Chut, Hermione. On ne doit pas parler d'accord. Ça fait partie du jeu. Tu ne dois absolument rien dire. D'accord._

_Je me crispe, mais je ne dis rien. C'est Katia. Ma grande sœur. Elle m'a dit de ne pas parler alors je ne vais pas parler._

_-Je vais te faire des gentils massages Hermione._

_Je ne dis toujours rien. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce qu'elle va faire, c'est interdit. Parce que quand ça passe à la télé, Papa et Maman change de chaine… »_

* * *

><p>Drago n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Elle n'avait que 8 ans. Il avait une féroce envie de tué à main nue cette Katia….<p>

_« … elle m'enlève tout doucement ma jupe. Puis mon collant. Et elle me fait des bisous partout. Sur les cuisses, sur les genoux…Ca me chatouille. Elle prend une petite fiole à côté d'elle._

_-Tu vois ça Hermione ? Tu vas faire semblant que tu vas le boire. Dans le jeu c'est une potion qui te rend comme une statue, d'accord ?_

_-D'accord, Katia._

_Ma voix a tremblé. Elle sourit, puis me mets la fiole devant la bouche, et je fais semblant que je bois. Et je ne bouge plus. Elle a dit que je dois plus bouger._

_-Tu dois bien jouer le jeu. Même si ça te fait mal, tu ne bouges pas !_

_Je dis un petit « oui » apeurée. Mais après tout Katia, c'est ma grande sœur. Elle ne me fera jamais de mal, pas vrai…Elle commence des préliminaires. Je ne sais pas, pourquoi Katia à l'air de se sentir bien. Moi je me sens très mal à l'aise. J'ai même très envie de vomir. Je le sais… Elle me fait un tas de choses. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait vraiment. Parce que je suis allongé, et que je n'ai pas le droit de bouger… J'ai tellement envie que Papa et Maman rentre. Je ne bouge pas, et ne parle pas, parce que je n'ai pas le droit. J'aimerais qu'un prince charmant vienne me sauver, comme dans les livres que je lis. Mes contes de fée que j'aime tellement…_

_-Hermione. Je vais te faire un peu mal. N'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas parler, ni crié, ni bouger…Tu es une statue. Une statue ça ne ressent rien. Une statue ce n'est personne. D'accord. Je cherche le bouton dans ton corps pour enlever la potion d'accord._

_Je ne dis vraiment plus rien. Mon ventre se contracte sous la peur. Je n'ai plus de culotte je le sais. Elle me touche là où personne ne m'a jamais touché. Ces doigt son mouillé. Je crois qu'elle les a mis dans sa bouche tout à l'heure… Elle enfonce toute sa main en moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'arrache ma partie intime. Maintenant je sais qu'elle à entrer au moins 5 doigt en moi en un coup. Je pleure en silence. Je n'ai pas le droit de crié. Mais j'ai mal… Je ne ressens plus rien, parce que j'ai envie d'oublié. La douleur est trop forte… La suite de mes souvenirs est floue, mais je me rappelle de ce sang qui couvrait son drap. Elle m'a détaché en me disant qu'elle avait trouvé le bouton pour arrêter la potion. Puis elle m'a fait promettre de ne JAMAIS rien dire à personne. Elle m'a offert une sucette, et on a regardé Anastasia. Le dessin-animé qu'on regardait en boucle à l'époque…_

_Elle a recommencé. Tous les jours. Même quand mes parents étaient en bas dans le salon. Ce n'est pas réellement Malefoy qui m'a gâché la vie. Il m'a surtout rappelé ces horribles moments que j'ai vécu. Je n'ai jamais pu le dire à Personne…Jamais._

_Même pas quand j'ai su ce que les médecins avaient découvert. Durant toute sa vie Katia avait détruit toute ma vie. Jusqu'à la mort très récente de mon Grand Père. C'était elle qui à accentué ces problèmes de santé…Je ne pouvais pas dire ce que Katia avait fait. J'ai toujours tellement honte de la naïveté dont j'ai fait preuve. Du fait que je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. Du fait que même après tout ça je lui ai toujours laissé des « secondes » chances. Pleins de chances. Trop de chances. Des chances de se rattrapé. A chaque fois._

_Finalement, elle n'a fait que me détruire petit à petit._

_Même aujourd'hui c'est elle qui m'a détruit indirectement…_

_Je ne peux pas dire ce qui s'est passé à mes parents. Si je le faisais, ça ne ferrai que produire des tas de problèmes familiaux. Encore plus. Ca ferrait se crée des camps dans ma familles. Des séparations entre frères et sœurs. Entre belle-sœur et belle-sœur…_

_Je préfère être renié par mes parents._

_D'ailleurs ils ne m'ont pas laissé revivre à la maison. Je suis partie en pleurant chez mes grands-parents maternels, qui ne vivent vraiment pas loin du tout de chez moi. A même pas trois rues. J'ai embarqué ma valise. Mais cette nouvelle avaient fait le tour du quartier très religieux dans lequel je vivais. De ce fait à chaque fois que je sortais je me faisais traité de « putain » et ont me battait dans la rue…._

_Mais je ne peux rien dire à propos de ce bleu. _

_A personne._

_Même ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne peux pas le faire… »_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

**Suis-je une sadique inconditionnelle ?**

**J'aimerais juste une chose. Si il y'a des passages trop flou pour vous sur le passé d'Hermione, dites le moi. J'essaierais de l'éclaircir dans les chapitres suivant.**

**Il est vrai que c'est assez complexe, ce qui ce passe dans la famille d'Hermione, et je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliqué clairement en le résumant. Mais je ne veux pas passé la fic en entière a raconté ce qui c'est passé dans la vie passé d'Hermione. De ce fait des qu'il y'a un fait pas compréhensible pour vous, faites m'en part, j'essaierais de le casé dans les chapitres qu'il reste.**

**Bref a votre avis : Pansy qu'est-ce qu' elle va faire ?**

**Et surtout, Drago ! Le prochain chapitre il va surtout être LE personnage qui va faire quelque chose d'intéressant dans le prochain chapitre mdr !**

**Voila, et donnez votre avis aussi. A dimanche prochain peut-être =) !**


	7. Chapitre 6:Drago's BA and Secret's Pansy

**Salut !**

**Bon ce chapitre ci, est beaucoup moins horrible que le précédent, je vous assure ! Vous pardonnerez même à Drago si ça se trouve ? On en sait beaucoup plus sur Pansy aussi. Bref un chapitre comme un autres mdr !**

**Ah et quelqu'un m'a demandé si c'est une longue fiction. Je dirais plutôt moyenne. J'ai prévu de faire environ 12 chapitres, et un Epilogue. Et si la fiction plait assez, j'ai même l'idée d'un chapitre bonus à la suite de l'Epilogue. Ca, sa dépendra que de vous =p Donc si je poste régulièrement le dimanche comme je commence à le faire, j'aurais surement terminé vers Décembre. Avant la fin de l'année 2011 quoi Mdr ! J'espère bien ! J'ai d'autres fiction à finir -.-'**

**Je vous souhaite encore une fois : Bonne Lecture.**

_**Réponse aux Review Anonyme :**_

**Lily**** : Oui l'histoire d'Hermione est touchante et assez horrible aussi. La vie a été une garce avec elle, je confirme. Oui c'est vrai que Drago a fait la même atrocité que Katia, sauf que ça n'a pas le même impact. Hermione à toujours détesté Drago. Alors qu'elle aimait et admirait Katia. Elle lui faisait confiance aussi. Je pense que ce qu'a fait Katia était bien pire. Faut dire que quand Drago la pseudo-violé, elle ne s'est pas débattue. C'était « presque » consenti mdr ! Et puis c'est Drago. On peut bien lui pardonner =p**

**Al ****: Oui tu as raison, c'est assez horrible. Je pense que je vais un peu arrêté de détruire la vie d'Hermione. Mhmm ou pas. xD ! La suite est là =)**

**Defi-man**** : De rien pour ta curiosité assouvis mdr ! Bah la voilà la suite =p**

**Chapitre 06 : La bonne action de Drago Malefoy, et le secret de Pansy Parkinson.**

Drago Malefoy referma le journal intime d'Hermione Granger. Pour une fois il se sentait mal d'avoir franchi la barrière de l'intimité. Mais en même temps, il se sentait un peu mieux, il savait désormais qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider sa colocataire. D'un côté c'était sa faute ce qu'il lui arrivait. Parce que ces parents n'avait jamais rien découvert. Et maintenant qu'il avait couché avec elle, il savait qu'elle n'était plus vierge depuis des lustres. Sauf que … il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi.

Il se sentait même tenté d'aller leur jeté le journal intime de leur fille en pleins visage.

Mais il avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça dans la vie de la brune.

Cependant il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il réfléchit à grande vitesse, puis il alla dans la chambre de sa colocataire et remit son journal à sa place en réactivant les sorts, comme si jamais il était entré dans son intimité.

A peine était-il sortit de la chambre de la lionne, et c'était dirigé vers le salon, que sa colocataire entra dans la salle commune.

-Granger ?

Elle sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait surement pas à le voir ici. Et lui ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il ne pouvait pas arriver comme ça et dire "salut, j'ai lu ton journal intime, et je suis vraiment désolé...". Déjà on avait jamais vu quelqu'un de sa famille s'excusé. De plus ça ferrait vraiment bizarre.

-Tu n'es pas censé avoir cour ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Il ne répondit pas, et vint se posté en face d'elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Quelque chose manquait dans son regard. Jamais il n'avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait avant ces 8 ans...? Avant que cette horreur ne lui arrive.

-Je...

Que pouvait-il lui dire, réellement ?

-...voulais te parler !

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Et moi je n'en ai pas envie.

Elle commença à partir mais rapidement il l'a retint en lui tenant fermement le poignet. Elle regarda sa main à lui sur son bras à elle. Des frissons la parcouru. Elle se rappelait bizarrement la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Elle dégagea son bras, en tremblant.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Malefoy ?

-Tu veux donc bien me parler…

-Je crois qu'apparemment je n'ai pas trop le choix.

-Je dois te parler. Ce soir…

Elle le fixa dans les yeux. Etait-elle vraiment en train de faire ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle hocha légèrement la tête et sortie de la salle commune. Ces yeux lui piquaient un peu… Elle se jeta sur son lit. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de faire ça ? Etait-ce vraiment bien ? Devait-elle vraiment se jeté là-dedans ? N'étais-ce pas laisser une autre chance à Malefoy de la détruire ? Mais elle sentait qu'il ne le fera pas. Pourquoi ? C'était inscrit dans ces yeux… N'ayant pas cours cette après-midi, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle se demandait si Pansy avait fini de lire tout son journal intime. Si elle savait désormais la vérité. Quelle réaction avait-elle eu maintenant ? Elle se prenait vraiment trop la tête avec toutes ces questions à la chaine…

Elle soupira. Tournant dans son lit elle tomba nez à nez avec la cape de Malefoy. Elle la regarda profondément. Comment la personne qui l'avait pseudo-violé avait pu être si attentionné avec elle ? Comment avait-elle pu se sentir si bien dans ces bras lors de sa crise dans le train, alors qu'elle c'était sentit si mal quand il avait parcouru son corps a elle avec ces même mains. C'était vraiment bizarre… Elle avait envie de pleuré. Elle se trouvait vraiment trop contradictoire. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle avait envie que Malefoy la prenne dans ces bras comme la dernière fois. Qu'il la réconforte. Qu'il fasse s'envolé tous ces problèmes rien qu'avec sa chaleur corporelle et son parfum. Mais en même temps elle s'en voulait de vouloir tout ça après ce que lui il avait fait… Une larme coula même le long de son visage avant qu'elle ne laisse enfin Morphée la prendre… Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Blottit contre la cape de Drago Malefoy elle se laissa emporté dans le pays des rêves…

Ou alors celui du cauchemar…

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson était encore sous le choc. Elle ferma le manuscrit, le fit lévité, et le brula. Elle regarda les flammes d'un regard vide et éteint. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour Hermione. Mais quoi ? Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre. L'heure de potion était déjà terminée, et elle savait qu'elle était déjà en retard pour son rendez-vous.<p>

Quel rendez-vous ?

Pansy Parkinson ? Célibataire ?

Absolument pas, mes chères lectrices. Au contraire…

Réarrangeant ces cheveux blonds elle sortit son miroir de poche. Son reflet était acceptable. La personne qui l'attendaient la trouverais jolie même si elle était chauve, alors bon…

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy se demandait s'il faisait le bon choix. Ce qu'il allait faire allait changer son destin tout jamais. Il ne pourra sans aucune façon faire demi-tour. Maintenant il allait enclencher le destin par sa propre volonté. Il allait tout chamboulé….<p>

Il toqua.

-Oui, bonjour… ?

L'homme de plus de 45 ans le regarda dans les yeux. Puis de haut en bas.

-Bonjour. Répondit le blond. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je m'entretienne avec vous ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-Pour quel raisons ?

Sur la défensive ? Drago s'en doutait. C'était presque obligé que ça se passe comme ça. Surtout si l'homme en face de lui avait enfin compris de quel milieu il venait.

-Si c'est _elle_ qui vous envoie, vous pouvez partir !

-Elle ne m'a jamais envoyé ici.

-Comment ça ?

-Serait-il possible de parler ailleurs que dans cet endroit ?

Il regarda la rue. A droite puis à gauche. Puis il lui offrit un sourire très malfoyen.

-Ce n'est pas très discret…

* * *

><p>Elle savait que c'était un rêve, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir se réveillé. Pouvoir sortir de cet endroit. Elle était assise par terre, dans une pièce vide. Juste quatre murs tout à fait blanc. Son cœur battait et son ventre était trop noué pour être vrai. Elle était comme scotchée au sol. Puis Katia apparut devant elle. Son sourire de sadique toujours collé aux lèvres.<p>

-Comment ça va _petite_ sœur ?

Hermione allait vomir. Vraiment avec du recul…elle se demandait comment une fille qui avait à peine 16 ans avait pu lui faire des trucs aussi horrible à l'époque.

-Katia…vas-t-en !

Katia explosa d'un rire tellement mauvais qu'il lui déforma le visage. Hermione ferma les yeux. Non, plus jamais. Plus jamais ce rire ! Il avait résonné en elle durant tellement de temps avant…Ca faisait bien trop mal.

-Hermione…roucoula-t-elle en s'approchant d'une démarche digne d'un film d'horreur. Je ne t'ai pas manqué durant tout ce temps… ?

Hermione se rappelait du fait que même pas 1 ans après son arrivé en Angleterre, Katia était retournée en Ecosse. Elle ne se rappelait plus des raisons mais elle savait que ça avait causé des tas de problèmes dans la famille. Et bien sûr, Katia avait passé son temps à se délecté de la haine que s'envoyait chacun des membres de la famille. Personne ne le voyait, et elle cachait bien son jeu, mais quand elle était seule elle laissait tomber son masque. Et Hermione voyait tout…D'ailleurs Katia n'avait jamais eu peur qu'Hermione ne la dénonce. Parce qu'elle savait qu'Hermione avait des principes, et qu'elle ne pourrait plus se regarder dans le miroir si elle avait joué la « balance ». Hermione regarda Katia dans les yeux.

-Non. Tu ne m'as absolument pas manqué !

-Tu dis ça, mais pourtant tu rêves de moi, actuellement.

Hermione eu le visage crispé. Katia avait raison…Pas qu'elle lui manquait…mais pourquoi rêvait-elle d'elle ?

-ARRETE DE T'INCRUSTER ET DE DETRUIRE MA VIE ! S'énerva Hermione prise d'une crise de folie.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger…

* * *

><p>-Granger est venue me parler.<p>

La personne qui tenait fermement Pansy Parkinson dans ces bras fronça les sourcils.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Elle voulait qu'on devienne amie. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le courant passe bien.

Pansy ria en voyant la tête de la personne qui faisait secrètement battre son cœur. Elle passa une main dans ces cheveux roux…

-Ne fais pas cette tête.

-Serais-tu capable de me quitter pour Hermione ?

-Weasley ! S'écria Pansy. Me pense-tu capable d'une telle chose ?

« Weasley » ria. Ca faisait bien longtemps que sa compagne ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom de famille.

-Ca m'excite quand tu cries mon nom de famille comme ça.

Pansy observa les cheveux roux qui lui chatouillaient le visage alors qu'elle avait sa tête au creux de son cou.

-T'es cheveux ont poussé mon cœur.

-Tu trouves ? Je devrais les coupés alors ?

Pansy se leva d'un bond.

-Non ! Tu es bien plus sexy comme ça !

La personne à ces cotés ria d'un rire si beau aux oreilles de la brune. Puis elle se leva à son tour et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Pansy savait que ce ne serait pas possible, mais elle aimerait rester avec cette personne pour le restant de ces jours. Son secret était bien trop lourd…Mais elle préférait s'occupé de son moment de bonheur et de la langue de son homologue pour le moment.

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy regarda Robert Granger dans les yeux. Puis il regarda Jane Granger qui avait l'air…déprimé.<p>

-Que voulez-vous ? Attaqua directement le père de sa colocataire.

Drago posa sur son visage un sourire digne de la personne la plus aimable de la planète.

-Je crois qu'il y'a eu un énorme malentendu ! Hermione à surement fait ça pour me protéger…

Dire le prénom de la griffondor lui écorchait légèrement la bouche, mais il savait qu'il faisait actuellement ce qu'il devait faire. Parce qu'il avait vraiment gâché la vie de la brune. Il est vrai qu'au début ça lui faisait très plaisir, mais il avait dépassé ces propres limites. Dépassé ces principes…Il devait le faire, parce que –il ne savait également pas pourquoi – mais il se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir fait vivre tout ça à la jeune Granger…

-Qu'essayez-vous de dire Monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda Jane perplexe se réveillant enfin de sa torpeur.

-Hermione et moi sommes mariés.

Robert se leva d'un bond furieux du canapé où il était assis.

-QUOI ?

-Calmez-vous, nous sommes légalement mariés dans notre … monde.

-Nous voulions un mariage catholique pour notre fille ! S'empressa de précisé Jane.

Drago les regarda avec mépris.

-Votre fille ? Si j'ai bien compris vous l'avez jeté à la rue en croyant qu'elle était une femme aux mœurs légères.

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Rugit Robert.

-En réalité Hermione n'a rien dit parce qu'elle essayait surement de me protégé, mais j'ai pris la décision –sans qu'elle le sache- de faire un mariage dans les normes de sa religion.

Robert fronça les sourcils, alors que Jane le regardait pleine d'espoir. Il se rassit en soupirant.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Hermione ne sait pas que je sais ce qui s'est passé durant ces vacances. Elle ne sait pas non plus que je suis ici aujourd'hui…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu alors ?

-Pour vous demander de préparer un mariage dans les normes religieux catholique moldu comme vous le souhaitez pour votre fille… Je ne veux pas l'éloigner de vous.

* * *

><p>Elle aurait bien aimé ce levé et la frappé, cependant elle était bien sur cloué au sol. Mais quel était ce cauchemar qu'elle faisait, bon sang !<p>

-Oh tu ne peux pas bouger… ? Susurra Katia.

Hermione eu une immense envie de vomir. Elle se débattu autant qu'elle pouvait, mais rien à faire, ces mouvements était considérablement réduit, vu que bras et jambe, était coller au sol comme avec de la glue. Katia passa sa langue sur ces lèvres comme un loup se léchant les babines en voyant un petit agneau avec lequel il allait se régaler.

-Katia ! N'approche pas !

-Ça sera comme au bon vieux temps Mione ! Toi qui ne peut pas bouger, et moi qui fait tout ce qui me plait sur toi !

-NON KATIA VAS-T-EN !

~- -° …. Pourquoi bizarrement elle sentait le parfum d'un homme l'envahir ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle tout d'un coup un peu plus apaiser…

Mais Katia avait passé une main sur son épaule, et commençait à la secoué.

-Granger !

Pourquoi, Katia l'appelait par son nom de famille ? C'était légèrement bizarre. Pourquoi l'odeur masculine était plus forte ? Pourquoi la main sur son épaule ne lui donnait aucunement des frissons. Elle se sentait même … tellement bien.

-GRANGER !

-KATIA ! ARRETE DE ME PARLER !

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de se sentir apaisé mais de voir son visage à elle, déformé par un sourire satisfait, en face d'elle.

-KATIA MAIS VAS-T-EN !

Les traits de Katia se figèrent. Mais elle articula pour la dernière fois :

-Granger…réveille-toi.

Les intonations de la voix de Katia n'étaient plus aiguës. Ils avaient eux aussi l'intonation masculine. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Allez Granger.

Là elle vu Katia s'effondrer au sol, et se dissoudre petit à petit en lui lançant un regard pleins d'incompréhension et de … pardon.

-KATIA !

Elle se leva de son lit le visage incroyablement chaud, remplie de larme, puis tournant son visage, elle vu le visage de Drago Malefoy, sa main à lui sur son épaule à elle. Elle était si soulagé de le voir là. Et puis son visage était dénué de toute haine. Au contraire les traits du visage du blond étaient eux même fin et apaisé…Elle ne sait pas si c'est ça qui là lança, mais … prise d'une pulsion incontrôlable, elle fondit dans les bras de Malefoy dans un mouvement brusque, enfouie sa tête contre son torse et pleura a chaude larme. Elle pleura de toute son âme. Elle pleura en criant. Elle criait son désespoir. Drago Malefoy fut éperdument toucher par ces larmes et ces cris. Des larmes et des cris d'une petite fille fragile et tellement agressé par la vie. D'une petite fille qui n'avait personne à qui parler…D'une petite fille qui était resté « seule » durant trop de temps… Elle le serra encore plus fort dans ces bras, et lui il laissa les siens ballant le long de son corps, espérant qu'un jour elle lui pardonne, ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

><p>Sans s'en rendre compte les larmes de Pansy Parkinson avait fini par passer la barrière de son cristallin.<p>

-Mon cœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Pansy renifla, et essuya ces yeux.

-Je me demande si je vais tenir le coup…

Pansy sentit l'amour de sa vie se tendre. Elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle tenait à elle, mais … elle ne voulait pas. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de dire la vérité.

-Pansy…

-C'est vrai, ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble, et on s'aime énormément … mais … on doit toujours faire semblant que rien ne se passe…

-Je sais que c'est dur mais …

-Je crois que je veux que ça s'arrête.

-Pansy ! Es-tu en train de me quitter ?

Pansy écarquilla les yeux.

-NON !… je veux que les mensonges et les secrets éclatent.

-M'aimes-tu assez, pour oser faire ça à tes parents ?

Pansy ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas trop sure de ce qu'elle voulait, mais … elle le fera. Ça elle en était certaine.

-Parce que moi je t'aime à en mourir, Pansy Parkinson…

Pansy passa une main langoureusement dans les cheveux roux de l'amour de sa vie, puis elle approcha sa bouche en feu de celle de la personne en face d'elle, puis … après l'avoir embrassé de manière langoureuse, elle prononça les mots magique qu'elle n'avait encore jamais oser prononcé à voix haute…

-Je t'aime aussi à en mourir, Ginny Weasley.

**To Be Continued !**

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que prépare Drago ?**

**Et Pansy ! Vous pensez qu'elle va oser révélé l'existence de sa relation avec la cadette Weasley...?**

**Je vous avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment très long, mais je suis désolé avec les cours ça devient très dur de vous postez quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais pour moi y'a pas de vacances de la Toussaint. D'ailleurs là je vous poste ça, et hop, je retourne travaillé ! xD**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et encouragez-moi ça me ferra du bien =) **


	8. Chapitre 7 : New name, life, and problem

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Oui ça fait des mois que vous n'avez pas de mes nouvelles. Hélas mes problèmes d'internet ne se sont pas résolus au contraire… Je n'ai toujours pas internet au moment où j'écris ces lignes. Ni même au moment où je vous les poste. J'en suis réduite à vous postez tout ça depuis ma fac –'. Ça ne me réjouis pas, j'aimerais pouvoir tout simplement le faire de chez moi. Ma très chère correctrice a pris le soin de modifier mes premiers chapitre, et je n'ai même pas vraiment la possibilité de prendre mon temps à faire les modifications que je devais leurs apporté suite à la correction, et vous les postez…tout ça parce que…je n'ai pas internet. Déprimant hein ! Je ne vous raconte pas la galère pour mes devoirs aussi sans Internet… Je n'ai même pas la possibilité de répondre aux Review alors je le fais ici pour tous, anonyme ou pas.**

**Réponse aux Reviews (Anonyme ou pas) :**

**-Mlle-Emylie :** Eh oui ! Il a vraiment dit ça ! MDR Et oui peut-être qu'il disjoncte un peu… En tout cas Drago n'est pas un doux agneau pour autant crois-moi…

**- Mlle Suzanne Felton : **Pour le « Berk » …. Je t'ai dit que y'aurai quelque chose qui ne te ressemblerais pas MDR ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, surtout que ce n'était absolument pas PREVU ! XD Le truc c'est qu'ils (Herm & Dray) ne vont pas s'aimer. Pas du tout même. Au contraire. Merci les parents xD !

**-Al :** Hermione ne sera pas sur quel pied dansé, et je la comprends. Drago à un coté noble c'est vrai. Après tout…C'est comme ça que je le verrais agir après avoir lu toute ces atrocités.

**-oOtoiOo : **MDRRR ! Le chapitre t'as fait sauter dans tous les sens apparemment. Pleins de rebondissement XD ! Eh oui personne ne s'attendait à tout ça. Même pas moi, figure toi. C'est juste que mes personnages n'en font qu'à leurs tête…

**-BlackVelane : **EH OUAIS ! Ginny ! Pas ce connard à petite b*te de Ron haha ! Ouais t'as vu ça, la face caché de Dray est vraiment bien caché tout au fond ! MDRR ! Et t'as quand même réussi à me casé de l'anglais dans ta review…T'es cours te sont monté à la tête j'te jure !

**-hp-drago : **T'as vu ça ! Il est trop choupinoux Dray ! On a presque envie de lui faire des câlins xD ! Eh bien il y'a quelqu'un qui aime le secret de Pans', c'est parfait tout ça )

**-Miss Lilith Samael : **T'es bien la seule à t'en être rendue compte aussi rapidement. Je t'applaudis ! Les autres, ont tous été complètement CHOQUER ! HAHA ! Ouais effectivement que Dray l'épouse on en est toutes contente, nous fan de ce couple lol ! Hermione par contre sera un peu perdu…LOL !

**-Aphrongelos Ines : **Je crois que tout le monde déteste Katia. En même temps elle a le rôle de la méchante… Eh oui c'est tellement réel parce que ce genre d'histoire ça arrive partout, même au gens qui sont proche de nous sans qu'on s'en rend compte. C'est ça le pire… Oui je suis une personne qui écrit souvent sur des sujets tabous, et moi j'aime les aborder. J'en suis qu'au début de ma carrière (véritable) sur fanfiction . net donc tu verras bientôt que je me lâche sur ce genre de sujet…

**- Aphrongelos Ines : **Je suis comme toi. Je ne porte pas Ginny dans mon cœur. Et on verra si dans ma fiction il en sera de même ou pas… Vu que mes personnages n'en font qu'à leurs têtes…

_~~ Astronaut – Simple Plan … (8)_

_**Chapitre 07 : Nouveau Nom, Nouvelle vie, Nouveaux Problèmes…**_

Elle se détacha de lui, rouge de honte. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller de cette manière ? Devant Drago Malefoy en plus ? C'était la deuxième fois, depuis la fin des vacances de Noel. La dernière fois quand elle avait fait sa crise dans le train, et aujourd'hui avec ce cauchemar. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que … durant ces deux fois-là, elle c'était sentit bien dans les bras de son pire ennemi.

-Malefoy…je…

Il la coupa d'un signe de la main.

-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer devant moi.

Elle se dandina mal à l'aise. Puis se leva, en tournant sa tête vers la cape du jeune homme. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ces cheveux. Avait-il remarqué qu'elle dormait avec… ?

-Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Tu criais…Répondit-il simplement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était bizarre. Drago Malefoy, aurait-il tout simplement accouru ici, après l'avoir entendu crié.

-Et… ?

Ce fut à son tour de froncé les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était têtue cette Granger !

-C'est l'heure à laquelle on devait se retrouver sur la salle sur demande. Et quand je t'ai entendu crier je savais que tu n'y étais pas. Autant venir te cherché.

Elle rougit confuse.

-Ah. C'est pour ça…

Effectivement ! Drago Malefoy ne l'aurait jamais secouru de son plein grès parce qu'elle aurait crié. C'était impossible.

- On n'a pas besoin de se voir sur la salle sur demande. Autant se parler ici…Affirma-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Puis il s'assit à son tour sur le lit couvert de soie rouge.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire.

-Je voulais te parler du jour où je t'ai violé…

Elle se tendit. Elle repensa à son rêve… Katia… Malefoy… Tous… Ils ne pensaient qu'à la détruire au fond non ?

-Ah parce que tu veux recommencer en plus ! L'attaqua-t-elle totalement en rogne

-Non. Lui répondit-il sans s'énervé. Il savait qu'elle allait s'énervé quand il allait commencer à lui en parler. Après tout, depuis qu'il l'avait pris de force, elle était obligé de vivre des moments psychologique et physique très difficile…

Il lui fit face complètement.

-J'ai pris l'initiative de faire de toi ma femme.

Elle se leva comme électrocuté.

-Malefoy ! TA BLAGUE EST COMPLETEMENT IMMATURE !

Il se leva à son tour afin de la raisonné.

-Ce n'est pas une blague. J'ai pris conscience que mes actes n'étaient pas des plus parfaits. Alors je suis allé voir tes parents. J'ai rapidement compris la situation. Je leurs ai dit que nous étions marié depuis longtemps…et que c'était pour ça que… tu n'étais plus vierge.

-Ils ont dû te craché au visage ! S'écria-t-elle. Je connais mon père !

-Je leurs ai dit, que je souhaitais faire en sorte qu'un mariage religieux et moldu soit organisé afin qu'ils prennent conscience que notre mariage est véritable. Mais avant ça, il faut que nous nous mariions réellement dans le monde des sorciers. On va faire ça en cachette afin que personne ne puisse leurs dire qu'on n'a jamais vraiment été marié, et nous falsifierons la date sur le contrat sorcier.

Hermione s'effondra au sol. Mais que ce passait-il…

-Je ne peux pas ! S'exclama-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Drago laissa sa colère s'échappé.

-TU CROIS ETRE LA SEULE A SE SACRIFIER DANS CETTE HISTOIRE ? JE TE SIGNALE MA PAUVRE QUE SI JE LE VOULAIS JE TE LAISSAIS MOURIR MISERABLEMENT ! SAUF QUE J'AI COMPRIS QUE CE QUE JE T'AVAIS FAIS ETAIT HORS DE MES REEL PRINCIPE ! ALORS J'AI TROUVER UNE SOLUTION POUR TE SAUVER ET M'ACQUITER DE LA DETTE QUE JE TE DOIS ! DANS QUELQUES ANNEES ON DIVORCERA ET PUIS ON EN PARLERA PLUS ! MAIS ARRETE DE JOUER LES VICTIMES !

Elle arrêta de respirer. Il sortit en rogne de la chambre de sa future épouse. Remise de son choc elle se releva. Elle n'en pouvait plus des sautes d'humeur du blond. Mais dans quel merde allait-elle se retrouvé ? Qu'allait-elle dire à ses amis ? Que pouvait-elle dire à ses parents ? Qu'elle était marié depuis des lustres mais qu'elle ne leurs avait pas dit parce qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité ? Un mari ce n'était pas grand-chose après tout … ! Non c'était insensé ! Elle allait se retrouvé enchainé à un Serpentard… Ensuite elle ne trouvera jamais d'un mari qui voudrait d'elle parce qu'elle sera une ex-Malefoy ! Et Lucius et Narcissia ? Non mais jamais il ne voudrait d'une sang impur dans leurs rangs ! Vraiment dans quel merde ce retrouvait-elle ?

**xOxO**

Pansy relâcha à grande peine son amante. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-Je t'aime…Lui souffla une dernière fois la rousse.

Puis elles prirent chacune le chemin de leurs salles communes respectives. Alors qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre les cachots, elle vu son meilleur ami avec le visage le plus bouleversé qu'elle n'est jamais vu de sa vie.

-Dray ? Commença-t-elle.

Il leva deux yeux complètement perdu en face de lui.

-Pans' … Je sais plus où j'en suis…Souffla-t-il.

Elle lui prit délicatement le bras, et l'emmena vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle vérifia que personne ne se trouvait sur les canapés en face de la cheminé et elle y installa son ami. Elle fit apparaitre une tasse de café bien chaud afin de réveillé le blond de sa torpeur.

-Raconte-moi… Lui murmura-t-elle, alors qu'il buvait une gorgée.

Après avoir sondé les yeux bleus de sa meilleure amie, il comprit qu'il pouvait de nouveau lui faire confiance.

-J'ai…J'ai fait quelque chose d'assez horrible à Granger au début de l'année…

Pansy allait parler mais elle se stoppa quand elle entendit la suite de la phrase du blond platine.

-…je ne savais pas quelle portée mon acte aurait. Jusqu'à que je lis, son journal intime…

Elle sursauta.

-Tu sais donc…pour Katia…

Ce fut à lui de la regardé totalement choqué.

-Pans', tu as déjà lu le journal intime de Granger ?

Elle s'assit en face de lui.

-A l'heure de potion, elle est venue me voir, et m'a donné une photocopie de son journal puis elle est partie. Il y'a quelque chose entre moi et Granger en ce moment. Je pense qu'on pourrait devenir amie…et elle a besoin de parler à quelqu'un…

Un peu sonné par cette nouvelle il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait. En détail. Puis la scène qui venait de ce passé dans la chambre de sa colocataire précédemment…

-Je comprends qu'elle réagisse de cette manière…Commenta la jeune Serpentard.

-Je sais. Mais de mon côté je prends aussi des risques. Imagine la réaction de mes parents ! Je sais que la guerre est terminée, que cette histoire de sang pur c'est de la pacotille, mais … c'est ancré dans la tête de mes parents tu vois. Et puis moi … je ne voyais pas mon mariage ainsi…

Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je vais t'aider Dray.

Il lui lança un regard de remercîment.

**xOxO**

Hermione avait passé une nuit horrible. Elle avait pris une potion de sommeil sans rêve, donc forcément elle n'avait rêvé ni de Katia, ni de Malefoy, mais … maintenant qu'elle était réveillé elle ne cessait de pensé à eux.

Surtout à Malefoy en fait …

Elle se débarbouilla dans la petite salle de bain qui était à côté de sa chambre. Comment ça se douché le matin ? Non … Hermione ne pouvait pas se permettre de se doucher tous les matins. Non pas qu'elle était sale. Non, non merci les gants de toilette. Mais c'est surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laver les cheveux tous les matins. Alors un jour sur deux, elle se faisait un bon bain le soir après ces « devoirs ».

Après avoir regardé son reflet dans le miroir elle eut une soudaine envie de resauté sous la couette et d'oublié le monde. Mais au lieu de faire ça, elle fit une natte rapide puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dompté ces cheveux, puis enfila son uniforme, et sortit de la salle de bain. Il était déjà 6h45 alors elle se dépêcha d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

A peine avait-elle mit un pied dans la grande salle que tout le bruit, toute l'agitation, lui donna le tournis.

Ensuite elle commença à engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait sur la grande table des Griffondor. Elle pouvait facilement rivaliser avec Ron.

Eh oui, quand Miss Granger était déprimé, elle se tournait vers la nourriture. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle avait subitement prit du poids ?

Elle se sentit soudain nauséeuse.

-Hermione ça va ? Lui demanda le roux éberlué.

-Ouais…Répondit-elle. J'ai juste besoin…De prendre l'air…

Elle se leva en trombe. Elle en était sûre, une bonne partie de ces connaissances, étaient surement en train de la fixer sans comprendre. Et dans cette partie de ces connaissances, elle en était sure, ce trouvait Malefoy.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes des filles du troisième étage. Tant pis si elle croisait Mimi Geignarde. Il fallait qu'elle puisse être en paix.

Posant son sac à bandoulière par terre, sans ménagement, elle fit ami-ami avec la cuvette des toilettes, et vomi tout ce qu'elle venait de mangé. Ses yeux pleuraient tout seul. Son œsophage lui brulait. Et elle se dégoutait littéralement…

Elle tira la sache d'eau. Puis se releva.

Je sais… Vous vous demandez si Hermione est boulimique. En réalité, les trois facteurs, qui prouve la boulimie d'une personne sont ces dernières :

-Dépendance au sexe.

-Dépression.

-Et vomissement de tout ce qu'elle ingurgitait après une dépression.

Bonjours les amis. Je crois qu'elle remplit pratiquement toute les conditions d'entrée au club des boulimiques !

-Granger ?

Elle se retourna d'un mouvement brusque.

-Parkinson ?

Maintenant qu'elle savait que Pansy savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Hermione, se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vomis.

-Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air malade…

-Je ne le suis pas.

Un ange passe. Hermione se rince la bouche. Puis elle voit le regard de Pansy à travers le miroir qui se trouve en face d'elle.

-Je t'en prie, Pansy, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié…

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié Hermione. C'est de la compassion…

-Elle ne changera pas le passé…

Pansy s'approcha d'elle puis posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

-Peut-être. Mais elle peut au moins aidé à changer le futur.

Hermione se rembrunit.

-Je n'ai pas de futur. Il est désormais lié … au diable.

-Tu parles de Dray ?

Elle sursauta.

-Oui.

-Il m'a raconté pour hier soir…

Hermione ne savait vraiment plus sur quel pied dansé désormais…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il m'a dit que chez les Malefoy les dettes étaient quelque chose de sacré. T'ayant détruite, il a décidé qu'il t'en était redevable. Alors il a cherché le meilleur moyen de t'aider. Et il en est venu à cette conclusion.

-Pansy. On parle d'un mariage ! C'est super important !

-Je sais…

-Il aurait pu m'en parler avant !

-Parce que tu aurais approuvé peut-être ?

Pansy avait raison. Même si Malefoy lui en aurait parlé avant d'agir elle lui aurait hurlé dessus qu'il était complètement taré et qu'elle préfèrerait finir en enfers que de ce retrouvé marié avec lui. Réflexion faite, vu que Drago Malefoy était le diable, elle était tout aussi bien en enfers désormais…

-Non.

-Tu sais, qu'il se sacrifie aussi…

-D'une certaine façon, je sais qu'il perd aussi quelque chose lors de ce mariage.

-Tu sais que les gens du monde magique ne sont pas obligé d'être au courant…

Hermione y avait aussi pensé. Vu qu'ils étaient censés être marié depuis longtemps. Il pourrait trouver quelque chose afin de faire en sorte que ça soit réellement le cas…

-Oui je sais.

-Alors qu'est-ce-que tu y perds ?

Elle repensait à ce qu'elle ressentait en la présence de Drago Malefoy ces derniers temps et fermant les yeux elle osa souffler ces craintes :

-Mon âme…

Pansy n'y comprenait pas vraiment tout… Mais elle savait que le moment venu Hermione lui dirait ce qui la tracassait…Regardant sa montre incrusté de véritable diamant la blonde leva un sourcil totalement sérieux :

-On devrait aller en cour.

Elle hocha la tête et la suivit.

Hermione venait d'entré à son cour de métamorphose. Elle avait le ventre noué parce que MacGonagal allait rendre les devoirs de la semaine dernière. Elle avait rendu une dissertation de 7 rouleau de parchemin sur _« Les lois fondamentale de la magie garantissent-elles la fiabilité de la métamorphose ? _». Elle qui commençait à chuté de plus en plus lors de ces études, n'arrivait pas à cibler le sujet en sa totalité. Alors elle avait fait un plan complétement bateau, lié à une problématique vraiment instable. Elle se serait donné un T si elle avait lu sa copie à la place de son professeur. Lorsque le cour débuta la directrice adjointe commença un discours sur les notes pitoyable au dernier devoirs. Elle distribua alors les copies. Lorsqu'Hermione reçu sa copie elle pâlit d'un coup, en voyant sa note s'étalé en rouge. Un D. Comme Désolant. La pire note juste avant Troll. Même Ron n'avait surement pas cette note ! Elle plia ses parchemins et les fourra dans son sac.

-Miss Granger !

Celle-ci sursauta.

-J'aimerais que vous alliez tout de suite, dans le bureau du directeur. Vous devez discuter avec lui de votre … _avenir_.

Hermione avait surement le teint totalement verdâtre. Puis elle se leva en faisant racler sa chaise contre le sol, et remettant ses affaires dans son sac s'en alla d'un pas mal assuré. Personne n'avait l'air de se rendre compte que ce qui se passait était vraiment … anormal. Même Harry et Ron, avait l'air de ne pas s'inquiété du fait que le directeur la convoque pour parler de son … avenir !

Elle, elle en était tremblante.

Est-ce que son avenir était maintenant totalement foutu ? Arrivé devant la gargouille, elle resta momentanément silencieuse. Le mot de passe avait-il changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait été convoquée ici ? Elle ne perdait rien à essayer. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

La gargouille pivota, et elle eut le ventre noué.

Elle monta les marches d'un pas très instable, et très lent. Elle n'eut pas le temps de toqué contre la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour Miss Granger !

Elle souffla… La peur devait se sentir rien que par sa respiration…

-Vous pouvez entrer.

Elle osa enfin mettre un pied dans le bureau de son directeur. Quand elle croisa son regard bienveillant, elle ne sut même plus si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou si elle devait commencer à paniqué ! Il lui présenta un fauteuil en cuir marron, et elle s'y assit.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Miss Granger ?

Elle hocha la tête de façon suspecte.

-Un bonbon ? Lui sourit-il.

Elle en prit un pour lui faire plaisir, mais elle n'eut même pas le courage de le déballé.

-Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoquée ?

Sa langue se déliant enfin, elle osa répondre :

-Non, mais je suppose que vous allez me le dire.

Albus eut un sourire moqueur sous sa barbe blanche. Cette réplique était digne d'une lionne sauvage.

-Il s'avère que vos professeurs se sont plaints à moi.

Hermione déglutit.

-Tous ?

-Sans exception…

Elle était vraiment dans un sacré pétrin. Tout au fond d'un pétrin même…

-Pourquoi ? Couina-t-elle.

Deumbledor se leva. Il commença à faire les cents pas…

-Il y'a une net progression vers le bas de vos notes Miss Granger. Je ne pense pas que vous faites semblant de chuté de cette manière, ça ne vous mènerait à rien…

-Je ne fais pas semblant ! S'exaspéra Hermione

-Les professeurs de cette école sont tous à même de croire que pour qu'une élève aussi brillante que vous bascule aussi bas, il faut le vouloir…

-Non…trembla-t-elle. C'est juste que… J'ai…

Elle n'arrivait pas à continuer. Que dire après tout pour justifier ce qui se passait ? Même la réalité justifiait-elle réellement ce qui lui arrivait ?

-Oui ? L'incita à continuer son directeur.

-J'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux…Répondit-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Je crois savoir que personne n'est au courant.

-Non c'est vrai. Je ne l'ai dit à personne…

Elle grimaça. C'était la vérité ce qu'elle disait tout de même…Pas besoin de s'en vouloir.

-Pourquoi ? Je pense que ça pourrait vous aider d'en parler…

-Monsieur sans vous manqué de respect c'est l'année des ASPICS je ne peux pas me permettre de déstabilisé mes camarades en cette période. Il s'agit là de mes problèmes. Je compte les réglé moi-même.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

-Je comprends. Mais faites en sorte que tout ça ne vous pénalise pas, Miss Granger…

Elle hocha la tête à son tour.

**xOxO**

Des semaines étaient passées. Hermione et Drago ne se voyaient pas souvent, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient colocataire. Cependant le mariage sorcier et les liens du sang et magiques avaient été fait devant un prêtre sorcier. Drago avait trouvé un moyen de falsifié la date et de faire remonter leurs mariage à deux ans de cela.

Ensuite avait eu lieu le mariage moldu. Les parents d'Hermione avait invité leurs famille, et Drago n'avait bien sûr pas invité la sienne. Ça avait été un mariage en petit comité à l'église de la ville d'Hermione.

Hermione avait essayé de parler le moins possible avec ces parents. Elle était trop mal à l'aise.

Certaine personne de sa ville était venu lui présenter des excuses quant aux coups et aux paroles qu'ils lui avaient jeté…

Elle se sentait un peu plus zen. Même si ils ne s'étaient pas échangés beaucoup de paroles, Hermione était quand même assez reconnaissante envers Drago désormais.

Tant que personne n'était au courant, et qu'il continuait à agir comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas alors tout allait bien…

La vie continuait en toute innocence à Poudlard. Tout allait bien maintenant. Tout sauf une chose :

-LES GARCONS !

Ron grimaça.

-Hermione… !

-On passe les ASPICS blanc dans moins de deux semaines !

Harry s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie.

-Tu es un peu à cran en ce moment, Mione.

Elle opina du chef.

-C'est vrai…Avoua-t-elle. Mais ça n'excuse pas le fait que vous préfériez passez votre temps à faire des galipettes sur vos balais plutôt que de révisé, afin d'optimisé vos chance de réussir lors de votre avenir !

-J'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire…Répliqua lamentablement Ronald.

-Hermione on est sûr que tu vas réussir.

Elle n'en était pas si sûre qu'Harry. Il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps il aurait été évident qu'elle aurait réussi, mais en ce moment, ce n'est pas la chose dont elle est le plus certaine. Elle était tellement moins « intelligente » qu'avant. Bien évidemment ça ne se disait pas comme ça, mais en réalité elle savait qu'elle manquait désormais de rigueur. Elle ne faisait plus ces devoirs des semaines à l'avance, au contraire, elle les faisait la veille au soir. Elle ne dévorait plus autant de livre de cour qu'avant, les romans déprimant les avaient remplacé…

Bref, il y'avait tant de chose qui avait changé chez elle, coté travail. Et non elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi simple d'avoir de bon résultat.

Le jour J était arrivé.

Hermione avait passé les dernières semaines à réviser d'arrache-pied ces dernières semaines, essayant d'accumuler le plus de connaissances possible. Et plus elle apprenait et plus elle l'avait l'impression de rien savoir. Il y'avait tant de chose à connaitre…

-Tu es prête Granger ?

Elle se retourna en sursaut. Il osait venir lui parler ? Ca faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas décochés un mot.

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment sure…

Drago lui envoya un sourire bienveillant.

-Je pense que tu vas réussir à te débrouillé.

C'était tout. Et il s'en alla avec sa convocation dans la main. Hermione lança un regard interrogatif a la porte par lequel il venait de s'en aller, et puis se remit à stressé. Elle s'en voulait a mort. Et elle se disait des choses comme « mais pourquoi je n'ai pas mieux travaillé !» … c'est ce que l'on se dit, mais parfois on n'a pas la force de le faire…

Elle s'empara à son tour de sa convocation et se dépêcha de sortir de sa salle commune.

**xOxO**

Enfin ! Après une semaine entière de stress les ASPICS blanc étaient terminé. Bon Hermione n'était toujours pas sur de réussir, cependant elle était soulagé d'avoir enfin terminée. Elle entra dans sa salle commune après un diner très copieux et elle trouva Drago sur le canapé de leur salle commune, avec un visage décomposé, la gazette du sorcier à la main…

-Malefoy ?

Il leva la tête vers elle, totalement livide.

-Granger… On est dans la merde…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il lui tendit le journal.

_« __Mariage Secret_

_Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, sont apparemment marié depuis deux ans désormais, en toute légalité, de manière secrète. Comment se fait-il que deux personne totalement opposé et ennemie se marie ? Comment se fait-il que la famille Malefoy renie leurs traditions… »_

Hermione ne put même pas continué de lire l'article. Elle regarda la signature en bas de l'article : Rita Skeeters.

-CE SALE CAFARDS !

Hermione avait le visage rouge de colère. Comment cette peste avait-elle osé détruire sa vie ? Maintenant toute la population était au courant. Tout Poudlard… Ces amis…

-Mes Parents ne font pas tardé à arriver… Annonça Drago la voix blanche.

…et ces beaux-parents ?

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible. Ils…

-Mon père m'a envoyé un hibou express. Il arrive dans quelques minutes.

-Merlin !

A peine Drago c'était-il levé pour prendre un verre de Whisky pur Feu que la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit en Grand. Evidemment Lucius Malefoy était déjà dans le château vu qu'il était professeur, mais Narcissia Malefoy était avec lui. Elle dévisagea Hermione de haut en bas.

-Oh ! Miss Granger… ! Vous…avez tellement…changé…. ! S'exclama-t-elle directement de manière froide, en voyant le physique déplorable d'une jeune fille avec des problèmes et qui vient d'avoir une semaine d'examen…

Lucius se dirigea vers son fils.

-Drago. Il faut qu'on parle…

Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-…en privé.

Malefoy Junior emmena son géniteur dans sa chambre, laissant Hermione de marbre devant sa mère.

-Miss Granger je vous croyais intelligente ! Pourquoi êtes-vous marié avec mon fils !

-C'est que…

-Mais avant tout, vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça en privé !

-A vrai dire…

-Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça ! Une réception aura lieu dans un mois au manoir Malefoy ! Vous allez devoir apprendre à être une vrai Lady… !

-Quoi ?

-Regardez-vous ! Vos cheveux sont horribles ! Vous avez au moins dix kilos en trop. Votre allure est totalement déplorable. Et votre posture laisse à désirer. Votre langage aussi. Je ne veux plus vous entendre dire « Quoi ». Un mariage magique ne s'enlève pas aussi facilement. Dès qu'il est contracté il dure toute la vie ! Alors maintenant c'est vous qui devez-vous adaptez !

Hermione pâlit d'un coup.

-Comment ça on ne peut pas divorcer ?

C'était la seule chose qui était resté encré dans son cerveau.

-C'est quasiment impossible de divorcé ! Et même si vous y parvenez, vous vous tacherez quand même de honte ! Et je ne vous laisserez jamais faire une chose pareille !

Narcissia commença à lui dire de manière autoritaire tous les changements qui vont s'imposé à Hermione. Et surtout le fait qu'elle devra venir durant tous ces temps libre au Manoir Malefoy grâce au Portail que Lucius utilise lors de ces cours. Lorsqu'elle s'en alla enfin avec dédain, Lucius avait aussi fini de parler avec son fils, et raccompagne sa femme à son domicile. Hermione se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers son _mari._

-MALEFOY !

Une seule chose était restée encré dans le cerveau d'Hermione.

-TU NE M'AS JAMAIS DIS QU'ON NE POURRAIT JAMAIS DIVORCER !

-En réalité nous le pouvions … quand personne n'était au courant…

-Quoi ? Donc nous allons rester mariés à vie ?

-Apparemment nous allons le resté pendant un certain temps.

-Mais je ne veux pas de cette vie ! Etre une Lady Malefoy parfaite…. ! Non ! Tu dois te marié avec quelqu'un que tu aimes ! Tu ne veux pas que tes parents pensent que tu m'aimes tout de même…

Drago lui lança un regard froid avec ces iris d'acier.

-Ils ne le penseront jamais ! … Parce je n'aurais jamais enfermé la femme que j'aime dans mon monde…

Hermione sentit les repères qu'elle avait acquis ces derniers jours … s'effondrer. Et elle avec.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hey les gens ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce-que vous en dites ? Vous remarquez maintenant que Drago n'a aucun bon sentiment envers Hermione. Et les Malefoy vous croyez qu'ils sont de bonnes intentions ? Et les Granger ? Vous croyez qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ? Mhmm que de question sans réponse mdr ! **

**Ah et finalement j'ai internet de nouveau chez moi. Donc cette fois je pourrais vous répondre de manière individuelle. MDR**

**.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une Lady Malefoy Parfaite

**HELLO ! HOHOHO JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ! Comment vous allez ? Moi très bien, je vais aller mangé ma petite Tartiflette (oui à cette heure-ci, mais c'est les vacancessss ! mdr) , mais avant ça je vous poste ce jolie petit chapitre mdr ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps =) !**

**Akane-chan : **Merci beaucoup ! Ta review ma fait très plaisir ! Accro ? A ce point mdr ! Eh bien j'essaierai de me dépéché pour vous écrire de belle petite suite ^^

**Defi-man :** Merci beaucoup. Et c'est pas grave si tu le fais maintenant ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Etre une Lady Malefoy parfaite...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Everytime we close is shiver (8)<em>

* * *

><p>Penchée sur la cuvette des toilettes elle continuait de vomir tout ce qu'il y'avait dans son corps. Ses larmes s'étaient joint à sa douleur. Elle arrivait presque plus à respiré. Mais elle continuait de vomir. C'était de l'acide. Ca la brulait. Elle recula enfin en arrière essayant de retenir le reste de ces vomissement.<p>

Impossible.

Son dégout pour elle-même était trop fort. Tellement fort, qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de mettre un doigt au fond de sa gorge pour vomir. Ca venait tout seul...

-Granger ?

Elle se retourna, vers la personne qui avait prononçé son prénom, a toute allure. Puis elle se leva essuyant sa bouche. Elle tira la sache d'eau.

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? L'agressa-t-elle.

-Cette salle de bain est commune à ce que je sache.

Elle soupira. Alla se rincé la bouche...

-Tu...te faisais vomir ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

-Non. Tu n'as rien vu du tout. Oublie-moi !

Et elle s'en alla tel une tornade. Pourtant Drago Malefoy était intrigué. Que faisait Hermione Granger habillé avec des vêtement sportif moulant devant la cuvette des toilettes en pleurant ? Elle n'était pas enceinte ça il le savait. Mais ... se faisait-elle vraiment vomir pour ces malheureux 10 kilos en trop ? C'était impossible ! Il fallait être débile pour faire ça !

Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de sa femme. Il entrouvrit la porte tout doucement. Et il entendit de la musique à fond. Fronçant les sourcils il observa Granger dansé de toute ces forces devant un miroir. Elle transpirait à vu d'oeil.

Il ferma la porte.

Ferma les yeux.

Puis l'ouvrit de nouveau en se maudissant intérieurement.

-Granger !

Elle sursauta et s'arrêta tout de suite de dansé. Ces cheveux collaient contre son visage et sur sa nuque à cause de sa transpiration.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Est-ce-que ... ma mère ta demandé de perdre du poids rapidement ? Est-ce-que c'est pour ça que tu prends ce genre de mesure radical ?

Le visage d'Hermione se referma.

-C'est ton monde non ? Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi !

Drago se figea. Utilisait-elle les propos qu'il avait employé quelque jour plus tôt.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'usé la santé pour pouvoir faire plaisir a mes parents !

-Et bien apparement je n'ai pas le choix !

Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui serra les épaules de toute ces forces, la secouant, essayant de la reveillé.

-Hermione ! Ne fais pas ça ...

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Tu ne fais que t'amusé avec moi ! Tu devrais pas être le plus heureux de me voir me bousillé la santé... pour ta famille qui plus est !

-Granger...

Hermione se dégagea de cette étreinte et recula d'un pas. Elle baissa la tête, sentant les larmes lui monté aux yeux.

-Vas-t-en Malefoy...

-Granger...

-TOUT DE SUITE !

Sa voix se brisa, et il aperçu une larme tombé sur la moquette. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, et sortit alors... L'avait-il sauvé de ces parents à elle, pour que ces parents à lui la détruise ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Il ne voulait pas que tout ça arrive au fond de lui. Arrivé dans sa chambre à lui, il donna un coup de poing contre le mur...et jura de toute ces forces à s'en brisé la gorge. Hermione ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle avait remis la musique a fond...

Deux jours après cet incidant, Drago, observait attentivement sa colocataire. Elle n'allait même plus à la grande salle mangé. Et à chaque fois qu'elle y allait... elle vomissait tout dans les toilettes le soir même. Elle passait son temps à boire de l'eau alors que son ventre criait famine. A chaque fois que les cours finissait, au lieu de courir a la bibliothèque faire ces devoirs, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et dansait. Déjà 5 jours depuis la parution de la gazette du sorcier. Déjà 5 jours qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de parlé a ces amis qu'elle avait essayé de préservé de tout ces problèmes depuis toute ces années. Déjà 5 jours qu'elle se laissait mourir de faim et qu'elle dansé à chaque temps libre. Drago la regardait se détruire de jour en jour...

Et il s'en voulait au fond de lui de ne rien pouvoir faire...

-Granger.

-Quoi ?

-Tu te fais crevé et là quoi... Tu as perdu 900 grammes ? Qu'est-ce-que ça change ?

Elle devint rouge de colère.

-...il te faudra 10 semaine pour atteindre ton objectif ! Tu sera morte d'ici là ! Continua-t-il.

Elle commença à pleuré.

-Ca à beau être douloureux, tu vois Malefoy, je n'ai pas le choix !

-On a toujours le choix !

-Non ! Je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen plus rapide ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! La reception qui sera donné chez toi dans un mois me fait peur ! Et d'ici là, si je continue comme ça j'aurais perdu 4 kilos ! J'ai besoin de faire ça Malefoy ! Arrête d'essayé de m'en disuadé.

-Tu parles comme si tu faisais 100 kilos Granger. Tu es juste un peu plus ronde que la norme.

-C'est beaucoup... et pour ta mère c'est énorme ! Il faut...

Les larmes venait à elle avec abbondance.

-...il faut que je devienne aussi maigre qu'un squelette. Il faut que je continue comme ça pendant un an. Et là j'aurais perdu au moins 30 kilos !

-Quoi ? Tu veux faire 45 kilos ? Mais tu es complètement folle ! Tu fais 1m70 ! Tu ne peux pas maigrir à ce point ! Et de toute façon à ce rythme tu sera déjà morte !

-Peut-être pas 30 kilos alors...20 ?

-Granger ! 10 c'est bien suffisant !

-Mais je n'arrive même pas à les perdre ! C'est trop dur ! Je n'en peux plus !

Drago la pris dans ces bras. Si elle était à ce point détruire c'était à cause de lui. Il fallait qu'il répare tout ça... Parce que l'âme de Granger brillait tellement fort. Elle était si pure. Et à chaque fois il la détruisait de plus en plus.

-Je vais te soutenir Granger. Mais arrête de vomir. Et ... au lieu de rien mangé, essaye de mangé... équilibré ? Je vais t'aidé...

Elle se libéra en se serrant de toute ces forces contre lui, et en pleurant de toute ces forces. Même si elle finissait par être blessé à chaque fois, Drago était là pour essayé de la remettre sur pied.

-Si je vais dans la Grande Salle, je vais finir par mangé tout ce qu'il s'y trouve...

-Je vais demandé à Deumbledor une table pour toi et moi dans la Grande Salle.

Elle sursauta.

-Quoi ?

-Comme ça je serai là pour t'empêché de mangé ce que tu ne dois pas mangé...

-Mais...

-Tu verras que petit à petit tu ne ferras plus attention à ce que tu vois dans le miroir. Ce qui compte Granger, c'est celle que tu es au fond de toi. C'est ça qui impressionne les gens, où qui font qu'il t'aime. Ce n'est pas ton physique.

Elle renifla et essuya ces larmes.

-C'est vrai ce que tu dis, Malefoy ?

Il bomba le torse.

-Tout ce que je dis est véridique.

Hermione explosa de rire en lui tapotant doucement sur l'épaule.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

Il sourit et fit volte face. Avant d'arrivé dans sa chambre il se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit avec le même sourire toujours plaqué au visage :

-Je suis content de t'avoir fait sourire Grangy.

Il finit enfin par rentré dans sa chambre laissant Hermione un peu chamboulé et son coeur battant à tout rompre.

_Son sourire est craquant..._

Elle se sermona mentalement pour cette petite pensé qu'elle venait d'avoir à l'égard de son colocataire.

**xOxO**

-GRANGER !

Les coups sur la porte de la salle commune était super fort. Hermione avait tout juste eu le temps de faire sa douche et d'avoir mis son pyjama que quelqu'un était déjà venue la voir. Elle ouvrit la porte-tableau sachant que personne ne savait son mot de passe a part elle et Drago.

-Pansy ?

-Alors tu ne donne plus de nouvelles ? L'agressa la blonde.

-Euh ... depuis la visite de Lucius et Narcissia je ne me sentais pas trop en forme...

-Je sais idiote ! Drago m'a tout raconté ! ... Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ?

-Je t'ai dis que ...

-Non non, mais tu réfléchis des fois ? Je te signal que j'appartiens a ce monde de taré superficielle ! Je te serai d'une grande aide...!

-Merci Pansy, c'est vrai que je n'y es pas pensé.

-Evidemment. Mais vu les circonstance je te pardonne.

Hermione sourit. Ces serpentards au fond ils étaient de bonne âme ou quoi ? Pourquoi se cachaient-ils tous derrière la haine et les insultes ?

-Tu dois aller au Manoir Malefoy quand ?

-Demain...Grimaça la brune.

-Hum je vois. Bon on va commencé avec les bases. En premier : Se tenir à table !

-Comment ça se tenir à table ?

-Tu penses que les "aristocrates" mangent comme les gens normaux ?

-Je sais me tenir à table voyons !

-Narcissia va te réduire en cendre demain... Soupira Pansy. Je vais t'expliqué...

Elle se mit à lui parlé de la posture à table, de la lenteur avec laquel ils devaient mangé, l'utilisation de toute les cuillères, ou fourchette, ou même des couteau. Qu'elle devait faire attention à la première assiette d'un liquide clair qu'on allait lui servir parce que ça servait à se lavé les mains et qu'elle ne devait pas se mettre à la boire, Narcissia tenterait surement de la piégé avec ça le lendemain. Et puis elle passèrent à certaines bases des danses mondaines. De la façon de saluer les gens. Une liste rapide des gens les plus important de la société des sang purs. Tout pleins de trucs dans ce style là ...

Drago qui entendaient des voix décida de voir avec qui sa femme parlait. Il sortit à peine de sa chambre, et même si Pansy l'avait vu elle ne fit aucun signe envers lui. Celui-ci regardait les deux femmes avec un petite sourire. Hermione Granger était vraiment courageuse. Et lui il avait décidé que vu qu'ils allaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble, il allait l'aider un minimum a traversé certaine épreuve.

**xOxO**

Hermione était assez stressé. Mais énormément stressé. Elle regardait Lucius Malefoy avec un regard qui essayait de se montré forte.

-Miss Granger tant que je vous ai a porté de main, je voulais vous dire que votre dernier devoir est catastrophique.

Hermione soupira. Il manquait plus que ça.

-Qu'est-ce-qui cloche cette fois ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous avez fait un hors sujet...

Hermione était tout de même soulagé d'être arrivé à la bibliothèque. Parce que ça signifiait que la destination était presque là, et qu'elle pourrait quitté cette conversation horripilante. Elle vu Antoine de loin, et lui sourit. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

-Bon je vous laisse y aller toute seule. J'ai encore des cours a donné.

Hermione lui lança un sourire hypocrite, et se dirigea vers le dôme violet. A peine était-elle arrivé qu'elle se sentit ridicule dans ce manoir. Personne n'était la pour l'acceuillir. Seulement une centaine d'elfe couraient dans tout les sens pour décorer le manoir pour la réception qui aurait bientôt lieu. Hermione soupira.

-Me voila en enfers...!

Hermione venait de rentré à Poudlard. C'était horrible. Sa journée avait été horrible. Elle avait attendu 15 minutes avant que Narcissia arrive. Et celle-ci avait le culot de lui parlé de ponctualité chez les sang-pur ! Ensuite elle avait essayé de l'humilié, et bien sur elle n'avait pas échappé a une réprimande sur son poids... Mais elle était heureuse que Pansy lui ai inculqué quelque truc la veille parce qu'elle avait pu cloué le bec à la mère de Drago à plusieurs reprise.

A peine était-elle revenue dans sa salle commune que la porte claqua. Trop épuisé pour regardé qui était entré elle ne se retourna même pas. Et puis ça ne pouvait être que Drago de toute façon.

-Malefoy ! Tu pourrais faire attention avec cette porte...Grogna-t-elle.

Celui-ci se mit devant elle pour l'arrêté.

-Granger tu as de la visite.

-Quoi ?

Elle se retourna et vu le regard "noir" de ces deux meilleurs amis.

-Harry ! Ron !

-Oh bah tiens, tu te rappel de nos prénoms ! Ironisa Ron.

-Malefoy ? Demanda doucement Hermione en le regardant.

-Ok je vous laisse entre vous...

Et il s'en alla dans sa chambre. Harry et Ron se mirent devant Hermione avec les bras croisé.

-Tu nous explique ?

-Les garçons, je voulais pas vous exclure de ma vie. Je voulais vous protégé de tout ce qui s'y passe. Aujourd'hui... je n'ai pas encore la force de vous raconté tout ce qui ce passe réellement dans ma vie. J'ai mentis quand je me suis présenté à vous en première année. Ma vie n'est pas celle que vous croyez. Pourtant moi je suis toujours la même...

Ron ne dit rien, fronçant les sourcils.

-Hermione. Je sais que la vie n'est pas toujours ce qu'elle parait être. Tu as des problèmes familliaux ? Questionna Harry.

-Entre autre. Depuis des années. Au début je vous ai mentit quand je vous ai rencontré, et puis petit a petit je savais pas comment vous dire la vérité, alors j'ai préféré laissez le mensonge comme il était. Sauf que j'ai du mentir encore et encore. Comme cet été par exemple. Je ne suis allé en écosse que durant 3 jours...

-Je ne comprends pas. Intervena Ron. Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe avec ta famille.

-J'aimerais vous en parler...quand je serai prête.

-Malefoy est au courant ? Demanda Ron.

-Eh bien...il a trouvé mon journal intime a la rentré. Donc oui...

-Attends...mais vous n'êtes pas marié ensemble depuis deux ans ? Interrogea Harry.

-Non. Asseyez-vous les garçons. Je vais vous expliqué...

-Alors. Drago et Moi on est pas marié. Enfin si ... depuis un mois environ c'est tout... Le truc c'est que rien n'a changé entre nous depuis ces 7 dernières années. On ne s'est jamais aimé. Mais.. j'ai eu un problème avec mes parents pendant les vacances de décembre. Il a juste...fais croire a mes parents qu'on était marié. Mes parents on demandé un mariage moldus. Mais pour notre sécurité on a fais un mariage sorcier dont on a falsifié la date et on a fait croire que ça datait d'il y'a deux ans. On a fait semblant devant toute ma famille, avec ce mariage moldu. On c'est dit qu'on pourrait divorcé dans quelques années...Mais, Rita Skeeters à tous dévoilé. Maintenant je dois faire des receptions chez les Malefoy...et tout le monde va pensé que je suis une menteuse et que j'ai un coté Serpentard en moi.

Elle pris enfin la peine de respiré. Ron avait les yeux grands ouvert.

-Attends deux secondes. Dans tout ça j'ai juste l'impression que Malefoy t'as aidé sans rien avoir en retour.

-Il avait une dette envers moi.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron intrigué.

-Ca fait partis de...ce que je vous dirais quand je serai prête.

Ils ne dirent rien et Hermione commença à ce demandé si ils allaient pas la quitté tout les deux. La peur et la fatigue la firent pleuré.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir mentit et de vous caché encore plus de choses, mais j'ai peur, je ne suis pas prête à parlé de tout ça...c'est trop dur...

Harry et Ron se lançèrent un regard et se levèrent tout les deux pour serrer la brune dans leurs bras en même temps.

-On te pardonne Hermione. Commença Ron.

-Et puis tu nous parleras quand tu le pourras. Continua Harry. On est juste désolé de pas avoir remarqué que tout n'allais pas. On aurait du être là.

Elle renifla, levant ces yeux larmoyant vers eux.

-Merci les gars. J'ai eu tellement peur. Finalement vous êtes toujours là...

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on serait sans toi, Mione. Ria Ron.

-Bon Herm' apparement ton petit voyage chez les Malefoy t'as fatigué. Nous on va te laissé te reposé. On se voit demain soir après ton autres voyages chez les Malefoy...

-Oui pas de problème. Merci les garçons, je vous adore !

Il laissèrent alors Hermione se reposé alors qu'elle se sentait tellement bien. Mieux que jamais. Elle plongea dans les bras de Morphée sans faire aucun cauchemars...

**xOxO**

Aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial orientation chez les septième années. Et Hermione venait de se posé pour la première fois cette question : Qu'est-ce-que je **veux** faire ?

Jamais auparavant elle ne c'était posé la question. Elle avait eu beau avoir des bonnes notes durant 6 ans de sa scolarité ... bon okey 5 ans et demi ... à Poudlard ça ne l'aidait pas à savoir quel métier elle allait exercé durant toute sa vie !

En plus vu les notes horribles qu'elle se tapait en se moment, elle avait peur que le monde du travail comme elle le voyait lui soit fermé...

_Merlin !_

Son coeur battait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Mc Gonagal. Elle entra et vu le regard dur et fermé de sa directrice de maison.

-Miss Granger... j'ai tant à vous dire.

Hermione grimaça.

-Asseyez-vous.

Elle s'executa en silence.

-Que voulez-vous faire...

-Je ne sais pas trop...Commença-t-elle.

Mc Gonagal fronça les sourcils.

-Pas une petite idée.

-Psychomage ou Avocate magique ... ça me tenterait bien.

La vieille femme en face d'elle grimaça légèrement à son tour, regardant les relevé de notes de son élèves favorite.

-Miss Granger, je vous ai toujours aimé, et j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous. Mais là, ça va être difficile pour intégré une faculté magique de psychomagie ou de droit magique.

-Ne me reste t-il pas une petite chance ? Demanda Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-Eh bien, il sera indispensable que vous réussisiez vos ASPICS ! De plus ... il va falloir faire augmenté toute les moyennes de toutes les matières.

Hermione reprit son courage à deux mains.

-Madame quoiqu'il arrive, j'aurais mes ASPICS, je vous le promets !

-Vous m'envoyé ravie! J'espère que vous prendrais les bonnes résolutions !

-Ne vous inquiètez pas.

-Et réfléchissez à ce que vous voulez faire ! Il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Vous devez remplir le formulaire d'inscription en faculté avant le 21 mars !

-Oui Madame.

Hermione sortit de la salle avec un peu plus de volonté en elle, avec des rêves aussi. Que voudrait-elle faire ? ...

**xOxO**

Hermione avait bien évidemment fait un petit détour à la bibliothèque prenant autant de livre que possible sur les deux métiers qu'elle aimerait bien entreprendre. Elle était sur le canapé de la salle commune, lunette de lecture sur son nez (oui en réalité Miss Granger à des lunettes pour la lecture...Drago aussi d'ailleurs...Mais ça à toujours été un secret...), et tout les livres qu'elle avait éparpillé autour d'elle.

Quand Drago rentra il ria.

-Alors Grangy on fait quoi là ?

Elle le regarda avec tout le sérieux du monde.

-Je réfléchis au métiers que je veux faire.

Il écarquilla les yeux, venant s'assoir à coté d'elle.

-Vraiment, Grangy ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut faire après Poudlard ?

-Non...Répondit-elle tristement.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu savais ce que tu voulais faire.

-Les apparences sont trompeuse. Ria-t-elle.

Il sortit de son sac plusieurs livres à son tour. Apparement c'était des livres du même style qu'Hermione. Il venait sans doute du rayon orientation.

-Hey c'est des livres de quoi.

-Aha ! C'est un secret. Lui sourit-il.

-Bon bah alors dis moi toi ce que tu veux faire ?

-D'abord toi dis moi tu as des livres sur quoi ?

-Psychomagie et Droit Magique.

-Tu hésites.

-Oui. Assez...

Il lui sourit et lui fit montré l'un des livres devant elle.

-Médicomagie ? Lit-elle surprise.

-Oui.

-Malefoy tu veux sauvé des vies?

-En effet.

-Whouah ! Je suis impressioné. Pourquoi personne ne le savait?

-Mon père ne tolèrerait pas. Il veut que je reprenne l'entreprise familliale.

-Qu'est-ce-qui t'as poussé a lui tenir tête alors ?

-Toi. Souffla-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Quand tu as fait ta crise dans le Poudlard Express, au retour des petite vacances...j'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais sauvé personne. J'ai envie de faire chirurgien. J'en ai vraiment envie. Je vais tenté ma chance. Même si mon père reprends mon héritage et ne me laisse rien sur son testament.

-Malefoy ! C'est tellement courageux ! Je suis tellement fière de toi!

Il explosa d'un rire gentil.

-Vraiment et en quel honneur ?

-Je serai la femme d'un médicomage reconnu et talentueux !

Il la regarda avec affection et ria.

-Merci Granger. Je saurais pas trop je serai le mari de qui, mais dans tout les cas tu réussira et moi aussi je serai fier de toi. Sourit-il.

-Merci Malefoy.

Il parlèrent toute la nuit, lisant cote à cote, chacun avec ses lunettes sur le nez, une couverture les recouvrant tout les deux. Et ils finirent pas s'endormir l'un blottit contre l'autre...

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

**Aloooooooooooors ? Vous avez l'impression que les choses s'améliore ? Vu la sadique que je suis ça ne dureras surement pas ! MDR C'est l'effet de noêl qui fait ça je suppose mdr ! ... Pleins de disney qui passe a la télé PTDR !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et ce que vous aimeriez que j'améliore.**

**De Gros Bisoux.**

**Vipère-Catin;**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Calme

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Alors oui...ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles. Non ne me frappez pas. En plus je tenais à vous remercié parce que maintenant j'ai dépassé la barre des 50 review ! C'est un honneur...et rien que pour ça je me suis promis de finir cette fiction. Au mois d'Avril ça ferra exactement un an que j'ai débuté cette fiction. Le temps passe vite! Et les chapitres ne s'enchaine pas aussi rapidement que je le voudrais...Mais la fac c'est vraiment un challenge ! Je vous assure...**

**Enfin bon, j'dis ça, mais le plan de ma fiction en entière et déjà écrite. Alors approximativement, si tout ce passe comme c'est prévu il nous reste...3 ou 4 chapitres puis l'épilogue. Et si je vois que cette fiction vous plait, je rajouterai peut-être un Bonus. Mais tenez-vous prêt(e), parce que après ce chapitre ci, eh bien les choses vont aller relativement rapidement !**

_**Sinon bah comme d'hab les perso, les lieux ect est à J.K et moi j'ai juste pondu cette histoire, et certain personnage comme Katia, Anabelle, Rosalie, Caroline, Maylin ... et toute la clique mdr !**_

**Chapitre 09 : Calme.**

Hermione était totalement nerveuse. Elle tripotait ces mains, les tordaient dans tout les sens, les craquaient... bref elle était stressé. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Pas à dire, cette fois elle se trouvait acceptable ! Mais quand même...elle allait se trouvé devant ... un tas de Serpent mal famé ! A part ses fringues et son maquillage elle trouvait quand même qu'elle avait une mine pitoyable. Elle soupira. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire? Rester elle même ? C'est que Malefoy lui aurait dit de faire. Ces derniers jours, il avait été d'une grande aide pour Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas nié que sans lui elle ne serait pas dans cette merde ... mais en même temps elle avait déjà des problèmes, et il l'aidait à surmonté tout ses problèmes. Que ce soit lui qu'il les a causé ou pas. Et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Beaucoup trop reconnaissante.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, puis décida de ce levé. Elle quitta alors la chambre qui lui avait été attribué.

Elle longea doucement les longs couloirs de Malefoy House. Pfiou mais franchement qui est l'architecte de ce Manoir ? C'est un labyrinte !

Elle trouva, après un grand effort, la salle de réception. Elle était pleine à craqué. Faut avoué que ça lui faisait un peu peur quand même. Elle repéra rapidement la tête blonde de Drago. La seule tête familière. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, puis remarqua qu'il était en grande conversation avec plusieurs jeunes filles. Elle se figea net. Il riait...

Drago Malefoy, riait ... avec des filles !

Elle voulait faire demi-tour, mais quand elle regardait les gens autour d'elle, elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient la mangé. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, elle alla vers Drago.

-Mal...Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

Il se tourna vers elle surpris. Il la détailla de haut en bas, et lui sourit. Elle en rougit. Il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle attrapa.

-Tiens, en parlant du loup ! Ria-t-il. Voici ma femme.

Toutes les filles blonde aux yeux bleu ou vert la regardèrent interessé.

-Et...a qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda Hermione, en fixant Drago.

-A mes cousines les plus proches.

-Oh ! S'exclama Hermione, se trouvant désormais bête d'avoir cru qu'il s'agissait de petite minette qui était a fond sur Drago.

-Alors, voici Maylin, Anabelle, Rosalie, et Caroline.

Hermione mémorisa chaque visage.

-Enchantée. Rougit-elle.

Le visage des quatres cousines de Drago étaient impassible. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elles pensaient. Un ange passe, puis celle qu'Hermione avait mémorisé comme étant Caroline lui offrit un large sourire.

-De même, Hermione !

Les épaules d'Hermione lui parurent moins lourdes, puisqu'à partir de là, elle parla avec chacune des cousines sans retenu.

Après une trentaine de minutes, un petit bruit cristalin ce fit entendre. Tout le monde se tourna vers Narcissia qui avait fait cogné une petite cuillère en argent contre sa flute de champagne. Un silence respectueux fit place dans la salle de réception.

-Bonjour à tous ! Commença Narcissia d'une voix forte et assuré. Je vous remerci tous d'avoir répondu présent à mon invitation très tardive. En effet je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de vous prévenir si peu de temps avant le jour J. Je suis contente de voir que vous avez à peu prêt tous répondu présent. Si je vous est tous réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour célébré la bienvenu au nouveau membre de la famille Malefoy.

Hermione sentit de nombreux regard pesé sur son dos dénudé. Elle avait envie d'être toute petite. Maylin fit une petite pression sur son avant-bras pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiété.

-Oui, je suis sure que vous avez tous lu la Gazette du Sorcier il y'a quelques semaine. Alors voila Hermione Granger, désormais Malefoy, qui à épousé mon fils il y'a en effet quelques années. Mais nous n'allons pas chipoté pour le temps ou vous n'aviez pas connaissance de la nouvelle Malefoy de la famille.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait presque l'impression d'entré dans une sectes. Drago était debout devant elle, tendu, le visage impassible ... le Drago qu'elle qualifierait de véritable connard était devant elle... Celui qu'elle n'aimait pas. Celui qu'il se forçait d'être. Elle n'entendait même plus le discour de Narcissia, trop concentré sur le fils de celle-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

-Allez, Hermione, rejoins-moi.

Elle cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbite. Drago se retourna vers elle, et lui lança un petit regard agacé. Elle eu un frisson de décéption face à ce regard, mais elle avança lentement vers sa nouvelle belle-mère. Là c'était sur et certain, tout le monde la regardait.

-Bonjour à tous. Commença Hermione. Euh eh bien, merci d'être venu...

Allait-elle réellement commencé un discour rébarbatif ?

-...enfin tout ça Narcissia vous l'a déjà dit non ? Pourquoi vais-je me répété. Bref, voila je suis la nouvelle Malefoy. Donc, je suppose que si vous êtes tous là, c'est pour voir de vos propres yeux, si réellement une sang de bourbe à intégré une famille aussi prestigieuse que celle-ci. Oups pardon ... on utilise plus ce mot depuis la fin de la guerre! S'énerva Hermione.

Que faisait-elle ? C'était ce qu'elle se demandait. _Qu'est ce que je fais _? Le regard agacé de Drago l'avait énervé. Les regards curieux des invités l'avait énervé. Les lèvres pincé de Narcissia l'avait énervé. Tout ça ce n'était que mascarade. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Absolument pas ! Ca vie était déjà assez détruire comme ça...

- Franchement que quelqu'un ose me dire qu'il avait vraiment envie de me voir. Je suis sure et certaine que je ne verrais pas la plupart d'entre vous. Mais peu importe, maintenant que cette fête et organisé vous savez que vous me devez le respect, alors cessez-tous de me regardé avec vos petit yeux rempli d'étonnement ou de mépris.

Narcissia avait un air scandalisé, comme la plupart des personne dans la salle.

-Voila j'ai terminé mon discour !

Elle regarda Drago. Il ne bougeait pas. Ne disait rien. Mais elle le voyait dans ses yeux, qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle venait de faire devant toute sa famille...

-Ouais ! S'exclama Rosalie avant d'applaudir de toute ses forces.

Maylin, Caroline et Anabelle se regardèrent toute les trois de manière synchronisé avant de la rejoindre. Puis la moitié de la salle l'appalaudirent à son tour. Drago avait les trait détendu désormais et il avait une expression moqueuse. Comme si il s'amusait du retournement de situation.

Hermione s'éloigna de Narcissia pour rejoindre les cousines de Drago, qu'elle commençait grandement à apprécié.

-Ca c'est du discour ! S'exclama Anabelle.

Hermione explosa de rire.

-Merci !

Après encore une vingtaine de minutes, ils passèrent tous à table...La famille principale des Malefoy se retrouvèrent tous dans une même et unique longue grande table. Les autres invités était regroupé par famille, par table, comme lors des mariages. Hermione soupira. Le vrai combat allait commencé. La nourriture!

Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim à vrai dire, mais elle devait au moins mangé un minimum. C'était comme qui dirait la moindre des choses.

Alors, elle essaya de se rappelé les conseil de Pansy...

Des elfes de maisons apportèrent des assiettes remplis d'un liquide. Hermione eu un sourire en coin alors que tout les invités étaient en train de la fixé, et elle se lava les mains comme si c'était la chose qui était la plus inné chez elle. Ils arretèrent de la regardé. Presque déçu... Anabelle qui n'avait pas raté une miette du spectacle s'approche de l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Ils essaient de voir la moindre erreur de ta part... La prévint-elle.

-Je sais...Souffla Hermione.

Rosalie qui avait tout entendu fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione qui leur sourit. Drago ne fit aucun commentaire, bien qu'il était juste en face de sa femme. Elle en avait marre de son attitude face à sa famille, et elle se promit de lui en touché deux mots.

Chaque plats défilèrent. Non sérieux mais ... combien de tonnes de nourriture il y avait ? Après Narcissia lui demandait de maigrir ? Mais impossible ! C'était succulent ! ... et Hermione se serait goinfré si seulement toute la famille Malefoy au complet ne la fixait pas de cette manière. Elle soupira. Finalement elle n'avait pas mangé grand chose, faisait attention à ne pas se salir ou autre ... Un calvaire cette soirée !

Heureusement elle fini bien vite. Les dernières à partir fut les cousines de Drago, que Hermione appréciait grandement.

-Bon eh bien Herm', heureuse de t'acceuillir dans notre famille ! Lui lança Caroline.

Hermione ria.

-Ouais parce qu'il fallait un peu de fraicheur et de bonne humeur chez les Malefoy ! Renchérit Anabelle.

-Je vais essayé d'en apporté ! Leur sourit la nouvelle Malefoy. Mais n'hésité pas à passé, les filles ! J'suis contente de vous avoir rencontré !

Après quelques embrassades elle s'en allèrent finalement. Hermione ne jeta même pas un regard à Lucius, Narcissia, ou Drago. Elle enleva ses chaussures d'un coup sec. Puis elle monta pied nu jusqu'à sa chambre, sous le regard outré de Narcissia. Elle pu entendre celle-ci dire :

-Non mais regardez son attitude, elle ...

Puis plus rien, elle était trop loin pour entendre les gérémiades, de la femme de maison ... ou plutot de la femme de manoir !

Hermione n'enleva même pas sa robe, ni rien, et elle sauta sans ménagement sur le lit _**conjugale**_. Ah oui ... ce n'était pas sa chambre... c'était la sienne, à elle et drago...!

En parlant de celui-ci, il la rejoint bien rapidement sans aucune expression. Hermione le regarda alors qu'il enleva délicatement sa veste, et qu'il la posa sur une chaise, puis qu'il alla vers la salle de bain qui était grande ouverte. Il en revint quelques secondes après sans chemise. Elle se releva énervé.

-Arrête avec ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Avec quoi ? Demanda-t-il irrité.

-Non mais ... il suffit que quelqu'un de ta famille soit à proximité pour que tu redevienne ce petit con arrogant !

Drago se figea. Puis il la regarda les yeux dur.

-Je ne redeviens pas ce petit con arrogant. JE SUIS ce petit con arrogant, que ça te plaise ou non ! S'énerva-t-il a son tour.

Il jeta sans ménagement son pantalon. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre de faire des choses aussi négligente, mais ... on va dire qu'Hermione avait légèrement déteint sur lui.

-Change toi ! Lui dit-il alors qu'il venait de se glissé dans leur lit.

-Nan pas envie.

Il releva sa tête.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es sérieuse là ?

-Oui, très sérieuse j'ai pas envie d'enlevé cette robe, elle est super moulante, et ça va être chiant de l'enlevé.

Un ange passe. Drago eu un petit rire cassé.

-Euh je rêve là. Où est Hermione Granger ?

-Elle est pas là. Maintenant apparement c'est Hermione MALEFOY...

Drago explosa litteralement de rire.

-Bon ok ta gagné, arrête de bouder, et enlève moi cette robe, ça va me gêné si tu me touche quand on dort.

-Enlève la moi toi-même si tu y tiens tant ! Le nargua-t-elle.

Elle avait fermé ses yeux, et c'était tourné sur le coté droit, afin d'être dos à Drago. Un moment se passe en silence, puis elle sent les doigt fin de Drago sur elle, et la fermeture éclair de sa robe se dézippé.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? S'écria-t-elle surprise.

Il éclata de rire, avant de se mettre sur elle, en mettant ses jambes de chaque coté de son corps afin de ne pas l'écrasé.

-Drago, bouge !

-Non, tu m'as dit de le faire moi-même si ça me gênait tant que ça.

-C'était une blague !

-Trop tard !

Il avait pourtant déjà commencé à enlevé le haut de la robe de Hermione. Chaque bras un par un. Puis il la fit glissé encore. Puis il la fit glissé le long de ses jambes. L'air était électrique. Il jeta sans ménagement la robe au sol. Hermione explosa de rire.

-Si ta mère voit la robe comme ça, elle va faire une crise.

Drago la regarda d'un air de désir.

-Elle à déjà fait tellement de crise aujourd'hui, que j'crois qu'elle a battu son record avec toi.

Hermione eu un sourire désolé.

-T'es pas faché ?

-De quoi ?

-Que je rends ta mère dingue comme ça ?

Il ria tout en caressant inconsciemment les bras de la jeune femme.

-Non, ça lui fait du bien au fond, ça lui change de son quotidien...Ria-t-il a son tour.

Un ange passe. Et enfin ils réalisent... Ils étaient tout les deux en sous-vêtement, sur un lit. LEUR lit. Drago s'éloigna d'elle comme éléctrocuté, et rejoignis sa place.

-Hermione ?

-Mhm...

-Désolé.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle était allongé sur le dos. D'un coup elle se tourna vers Drago.

-Quoi ?

-Je...

Elle le devinait un peu rouge, de gêne.

-Je suis désolé.

Hermione ouvra encore plus les yeux. Vraiment très grand.

-Euh...Drago tu n'as pas à être désolé de m'avoir enlevé ma robe, je...

-Non pas de ça.

-Quoi ?

-J'suis pas désolé a propos de ça.

Là il était clairement gêné. Drago Malefoy qui s'excusait ! Une premiere internationale !

-A propos de quoi alors? Demanda alors Hermione en le regardant fixement, alors que celui-ci regardait obstinément le plafond.

-De ... t'avoir violé ...

Ses mots lui avaient écorché la bouche. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait osé faire. Parce que maintenant il éprouvait de l'affection pour Hermione.

-Oh...

Hermione était bouche bée. Elle aurait aimé que Drago la regarde. Mais il ne le fit pas.

-Drago...

Aucune réaction. Alors sans trop réfléchir elle vint se posé a califourchon sur lui. La première chose qu'il vu, fut la poitrine de sa femme ...

-Euh Hermione...

-Non écoute moi d'abord ! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne dit rien, ému, par les larmes de sa conjointe.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Bon ok d'accord, au début j'étais énervé de ton chantage. Puis j'étais en colère puisque par ta faute mes parents auraient pu découvrir mon secret ... et puis ... tu m'as sauvé. Tu me sauve encore. Et puis ... je mentirais si je dirais que j'ai pas aimé tes caresses... Bon d'accord ... quand tu m'a pénétré c'était une horreur ! J'crois que j'en ai encore mal tellement ! Mais sinon ... je ... hpmmmmmmmmffffffff...

Elle poussa un cri aigue.

-Merde je viens pas de te dire tout ce que je viens de te dire ... S'exclama-t-elle épouvanté.

Drago ria dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Aaaaah nan je devais m'arrêtais a la partie ou j'dis que tu me sauve sinon le reste devait resté dans ma tête.

Elle se tremoussa alors qu'elle était assise sur lui, parce qu'elle était gêné.

-Oublie ce que j'viens de dire.

-Hermione...

-Non mais franchement je suis complètement folle.

-Hermione...

Elle se frotta encore plus contre lui.

-Me prend pas pour une folle ok !

-Hermione...

-Non mais c'est trop tard ! Je suis folle !

-HERMIONE !

Elle arrêta de bougé.

-Tu es assise sur mon ...

Elle se concentra et sentit une bosse...

-OH ! ...

Elle s'écarta vivement de lui, et se mit sur le dos regardant le plafond, gênée a son tour, elle aussi.

-Je suis désolé...Dit-elle confuse.

-Pas grave. Dit-il la voix rauque.

-J'ai réveillé, la petite bête, alors que ...

-Petite ? Demanda Drago en levant un sourcil.

-Bon ok la grosse bête alors que ... que ... j'aurais pas du ...

-C'est pas grave j'ai dis.

Un ange passe. Encore un ange oui. Y'a beaucoup d'ange dans le Manoir Malefoy tout de même.

-Bonne Nuit Drago. Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Il ne dit rien, mais elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il lui disait bonne nuit en silence.

XOXO

-NON VAS-T'EN !

-Hermione !

-S'il te plait laisse moi tranquille !

Drago alluma la lampe avec précipitation.

-Laisse-moi ... ! Sanglota la brune.

-HERMIONE !

Il la secoua. Lui caressa le visage. Puis la prit dans ses bras. Enfin elle se réveilla.

-Drago ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Euh ... que c'est-il passé ?

-Tu as fait un cauchemar c'est rien.

Pourtant elle s'accrocha a lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et elle sanglota pendant un long moment. Elle se décolla de lui gênée.

-C'est la deuxième fois...Dit-elle en tremblant.

-La deuxième fois que quoi ?

-Que tu me réconforte après un cauchemar.

Il lui sourit.

-Je vais te cherché une potion de sommeil sans rêve, ne bouge pas.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa partir. Hermione se recroquevilla. Encore une fois il l'avait aidé. Elle ne pourrait jamais le remercié assez ... Un jour elle devrait trouvé la force de lui raconté pour Katia. Un jour ...

Mais comment est-ce qu'il réagirait ? Elle était sure qu'il allait pété un plombs si il savait...

Elle soupira alors qu'il était de retour. Elle but quelques gorgée de la potion, et tomba vite dans les bras de Morphée.

Drago la regarda, attendrit. Puis il la serra dans ses bras, alors qu'il rejoins Morphée à son tour...

**XOXO**

-Tu es sérieux ?

Elle le regardait comme si, il disait quelque chose de totalement impossible. Mais est-ce-que la magie n'est-elle pas la preuve que rien n'est impossible ?

-Oui, totalement.

-Mais ... si tu fais ça ... je ..

-Je saurais, ton plus noir secret. Oui je sais...

-Drago...

Elle soupira.

-Je sais pas si je suis prête à en parlé à quelqu'un...

_Pourtant tu as mis Pansy au courant _! Pensa-t-il avec une pointe de rage et de jalousie.

-Je fais ça pour toi, Hermione.

-Tu vas devoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience...

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux. Avec intensité.

-Je suis prêt à tout affronté à tes cotés. Même tes plus grand cauchemars.

Hermione aurait pleuré si elle n'avait pas une aussi grande fierté. Elle renifla, et fit tout son possible pour que ses larmes ne coulent pas.

-Merci Drago, mais ... qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ?

-Ton cauchemars d'hier soir...

-Euh ok comment tu compte m'aider ?

Tout les deux assis dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy, ils se jaugeait du regard.

-D'abord, dis moi, que sais-tu de l'inconscience ?

-Euh, la notion d'inconscience est relativement moderne. Elle apparait comme une notion critique des pouvoirs de la conscience. Elle prétend évacué les illusions que nous nous faisons sur les pouvoirs du "je" de la conscience. Je pense qu'elle humilie l'égo humain.

Drago se leva et fit les cents pas.

-Pourquoi croyons nous que notre "moi" définit notre identité ? Ce n'est absolument pas vrai. Si l'inconscient existe, alors nos pulsions inconscient nous définis mieux que notre conscience. De même nous croyons être libre - c'est à dire de choisir de façon consciente nos actes- mais c'est une illusion. En réalité ce sont nos pulsions inconsciente qui oriente nos actes.

Hermione le regarda cette fois, vraiment interessé.

-A quoi tu penses ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-La notion d'inconscient, pose la question de la maitrise de nous-même. Elle remet en cause dans une certaine mesure les pouvoirs de la rationalité. Il se pourrait qu'un discour rationel au lieu d'être vrai, ne soit que le masque de pulsion inconsciente qui se manifeste à travers lui. Comme dirait Freud, "_l'inconscient c'est l'autre scène_".

Hermione le regarda vraiment impressionée.

-Tu connais Freud ?

-Evidemment !

Il lui sourit.

-Es-tu prête à avoir un cour sur l'inconscient maintenant !

-Sur l'inconscient ? Mais pourquoi sur l'inconscient ?

-Tu comprendra quand j'aurais terminé. Mais ça risque d'être assez long.

-Je te fais confiance. Lui sourit-elle.

-Alors suis-moi.

Le véritable combat avec elle-même allait commencé. Hermione le savait. Ca risquait d'être douloureux...

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Bon ok d'accord ... j'ai peur de vous effrayez avec la fin du chapitre avec l'histoire de la conscience. Si j'ai coupé là, c'est pour que vous n'ayez pas trop d'info en même temps. En effet dans le début du prochain chapitre vous aurez le droit à un véritable cour sur l'inconscient. Je ne tiens pas à vous effrayez mdr ! Mais bon ... il est vitale pour Drago de faire ce petit cour, pour expliqué les prochains évênement. J'en dis pas plus, et j'espère que ça vous plait.

On voit aussi le changement s'opérer entre Drago et Hermione. Mais ne soyez pas trop joyeux, vous avez bien compris qu'avec eux, même si parfois y'a des moments où on a l'impression qu'ils sont un couple normal ... ce n'est pas encore le cas.

**Gros bisous ! Et ... review s'il vous plait !**

_Je tenterais d'écrire le chapitre 10 un peu plus rapidement =D !_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Menace

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Bon alors je vous préviens tout de suite, les bond dans le futur se font directement dans ce chapitre. Il est d'ailleurs assez important de le lire pour la suite.**

**J'espère que vous allez quand même comprendre tout ce qu'il ce passe dedans. J'avoue que parfois quand j'écris je m'emporte dans mon idée et BAM je fais pas très attention à si vous allez réussir a pigé ou pas. Au moindre soucis posez moi vos questions.**

**Sinon eh bien ce chapitre fais quand même presque 20 pages ! (19 pour être exact) Je n'ai pas perdu la main pour les longs chapitre mdr ! !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.**

**Allez ! Bonne Lecture ! =)**

**Réponse au Review Anonyme :**

**Karen V : Mdr désolé pour l'attente, voila le chapitre 10. Ton euphorie et ton impatience me touche ! J'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Menace.<strong>

Il l'emmena dans une petite pièce annexe, dans laquelle se trouvait un énorme tableau. Drago commença son discours, comme un véritable professeur.

-Des efforts volontaire pour atteindre l'inconscient sont voué à l'échec. Les règles de la consciences ne sont pas les règles de l'inconscient. En revanche la conscience est régis par ce que Freud appel le principe de réalité. De même la conscience et les phénomènes de la conscience connaisse le temps, alors qu'inversement les pulsions inconsciente ignore le temps.

Drago s'empara d'une craie.

-Il faut distingué deux types d'inconsciences. Le psychique et le physiologique.

Il écrivit les deux types sur le tableau. Il fit une flèche reliant le mot psychique au prénom de Freud, et celui de Nietzsche pour le physiologique.

-Les idées que nous avons dans l'esprit ne viens pas de l'esprit lui même, elles viennent du corps. C'est le corps qui pense et non la conscience. Nous ne maîtrisons pas notre esprit parce qu'il dépend du corps. Nos pensés change selon les humeurs du corps. C'est ainsi que nous pensons pas de la même façon lorsque nous sommes physiquement malade, ou bien physiquement en bonne santé. Celui qui possède une forte santé corporelle à des idées audacieuses, des idées conquérantes, il ne craint pas le conflits, ni la peine, ni l'effort. Il se donne à lui-même des défis. Il avance. Il explore l'inconnu. Et inversement, celui dont le corps est malade n'a que des idées défensives, qui le replis sur lui-même. Il à une pensée qui cherche des abris, qui s'écarte de l'audace, il craint la lutte et le conflit, il ne cherche que la réconciliation et l'apaisement.

Hermione regardait Drago d'un autre œil. Il était tellement beau quand il était passionné. Et là, il était passionné...

-On peut porter des jugements sur la santé du corps de celui qui pense. Nietzsche distingue deux forme de ce qu'il appel volonté de puissance. Ce n'est pas une volonté de quelqu'un qui veut de la puissance (non politique). Elle exprime la puissance qui veut de la volonté (vivre c'est vouloir).

Il ferma les yeux, et s'arrêta pendant un instant en regardant Hermione.

-Tu me suis ?

-Oui.

-Bon alors, je vais te résumé la pensée de Nietzsche rapidement, parce que celle qui m'intéresse le plus est celle de Freud.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Donc, la volonté ne crée pas, elle est réactive. Elle correspond à un affaiblissement du corps. Pour Nietzsche, face à une pensée quelconque il suffit de savoir si c'est une volonté affirmative ou négative. Maintenant venons-en à Freud. Écoute attentivement maintenant c'est très important.

L'estomac d'Hermione se serra.

-La meilleure façon de savoir pourquoi, c'est l'inconscient imaginé par Freud. Il parle d'acte manqué. Il existe des phénomènes psychique qui n'ont pas d'explication corporelle. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas...

Hermione leva des yeux interrogateur dans sa direction. Drago lui fit un sourire en coin supérieur et satisfait.

-Les actes manqué sont des oublies. Il y'a certes des oublie corporelle, par exemple les oublie due a la fatigue. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Nous oublions des événements qui nous sont désagréable. Il postule l'existence de force psychique qui refoule hors de la conscience des événement désagréable. L'oublie c'est le résultat d'un refoulement.

Il prit sa craie et écrivit au tableau « Désagréable_ == Souffrance psychique _»

-Pour faire rapide, selon Freud les rêves seraient se que l'on refoule Hermione.

Elle ne réagit pas.

-Tu vois ou je veux en venir.

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui..répondit-elle la voix cassé.

-Bien alors, je vais te dire ce que l'on va faire Hermione maintenant, mais il va falloir que tu me fasse confiance...

C'est pour ça qu'il l'appelait par son prénom... Pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

-Bien.

Drago prit la main de la brune dans la sienne, et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce. Un lit y était installé, branché à des sortes de … machine.

-Qu'est-ce-que...

-Ne panique pas, fais moi confiance.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, elle regardait les machine une par une...

-Non mais elle sont en état expérimentale ! Je suis ton cobaye ou quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Tu vois Freud avait la bonne théorie, mais pas les bons outils. Nous les sorcier, c'est différent, on peut faire aboutir sa pensé en quelque chose de concret ! J'ai passé la nuit a construire tout ça.

-Oh Merlin !

-N'ai pas peur, je t'en prie, fais moi confiance.

Hermione avait envie de pleuré en regardant Drago dans les yeux. Pourquoi voulait-il autant l'aider, quand il s'agissait de Katia ? Il n'était même pas au courant de cette histoire. Alors pourquoi... ?

Elle fini par ce détendre, et accepta de s'allonger là où il le lui avait demandé. Elle était quand même cependant toujours un peu tendu. Il colla quelques électrodes sur elle, relié a des fioles qui bouillonnait de potion très bizarre... Mais elle décida de ne pas prêté attention a ce qui l'entourait.

Elle allait se concentré sur le regard de Drago... Ses deux iris bleu profonde. C'était...tellement magnifique.

-Drago...murmura-t-elle.

Il releva la tête vers elle surpris qu'elle dise sont prénom avec tant de douceur. Elle vu les quelques mèches blondes non-coiffé se baladé devant ses yeux lui inspirant le calme, et elle fini par se calmé.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Je te fais confiance cette fois-ci...Chuchota-t-elle tellement bas, qu'il se demandait si il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il lui sourit.

-Bon eh bien, bois cette potion Hermione, ça va t'endormir.

Elle pris la fiole, et hocha doucement la tête.

Rapidement sa tête ce fit lourde et elle … plongea dans les bras de Morphée. Quand elle eu l'impression de reprendre connaissance elle était dans une ruelle sombre. La pluie tombait avec énergie, et elle se retrouva rapidement toute trempée.

-Whoua qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ici ?

Hermione se mit à marché tranquillement, sous la pluie, mais sa vue n'était pas des meilleur avec ce temps, et puis elle commençait à perdre de sa tranquillité et elle se mit à courir.

-Eho ! Il y'a quelqu'un ici ?

Mais toujours personne. Le sort de Malefoy ne fonctionnait sûrement pas ! Ce n'était absolument pas normal que tout soit vide ? Refoulait-elle le vide ?

-N'importe quoi !

_Hermione..._

Elle se retourna brusquement. D'où provenait cette voix.

_Ne panique pas, c'est moi._

-Drago ?

...elle provenait de sa tête.

_Oui._

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans ma tête ?

_Je te sers de guide, Hermione._

-Mais n'importe quoi, ton expérience ne marche pas ! Comment est-ce-que je pourrais refoulé … du vide et de la pluie !

_Hermione qu'elle est ta plus grande peur ?_

Elle réfléchis rapidement.

-La solitude, mais je ne vois pas ce...

Elle s'arrêta de parlé. Oh mais oui ! C'était une interprétation de la solitude. Elle se retrouvait dans un endroit totalement vide...

-Oh je vois !

_Bien maintenant que tu as compris ce que c'est, repense à ton rêve d'hier soir_.

Hermione se tendit directement.

-Je ne...peux pas.

Elle cru presque entendre Drago soupiré dans sa tête.

_Il le faut !_

-J'ai peur !

_Ne t'en fais pas je serai là._

-Je...

Elle n'avait pas de choix apparemment. Elle devait le faire, si elle comprenait bien. Elle ferma les yeux, et pensa à son cauchemar de la veille. Elle eu des frissons, se rappelant de chaque détail, puis elle ne sentit plus la pluie...elle eu peur d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mais elle le fit.

Comme hier elle était attaché à une sorte de table d'opération.

-Drago ! J'ai peur, je ne veux pas revoir ça !

_Soit forte Hermione._

Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Pas comme ça. Hermione savait qu'elle devait affronté tout ça toute seule. Elle savait ce qui allait arrivé maintenant, tout comme c'était déjà arrivé la veille.

-Hermione...Susurra une voix proche de son oreille.

Hermione eu un rire nerveux.

-Katia...Quel surprise...

Celle-ci recula d'un pas, surprise.

-Comment … ?

-Je savais que tu serai là. Comme pratiquement tout les soirs.

Katia eu un sourire sadique plaqué au visage. Elle sortit un petit poignard d'on ne sais ou. Hermione savait que ça allait être une partie douloureuse du rêve. Surtout quand elle pensait que Drago regardait ça.

Katia lécha le poignard, avant de déchiré un à un les vêtements de la brune.

-Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur...Je ne te ferrai pas de mal.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Puis baissa la tête. Quel était le but de tout ceci ? Pourquoi Drago Malefoy lui faisait revivre tout ça ? En quoi ça allait l'aider à surmonté tout ça ? EN QUOI ?

Les larmes coulaient désormais le long de ses joues.

-Je te déteste.

Katia s'arrêta subitement.

-Quoi ?

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

-Je te déteste Katia. Tu es la honte de cette famille.

_Sois forte Hermione._

Est-ce Drago qui lui insuflé cette force qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'avoué à Katia ce qu'elle pensait d'elle ?

-Tu te sens forte quand tu me domine peut-être ? Mais au final tu n'auras jamais ce que j'ai. Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, voleuse, manipulatrice. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate dans la vie. Tu pense avoir gagné mais tu as tout perdu. Aucune personne sur Terre existante ne t'aime. Personne ne pense à toi...

-Comment ose-tu … ?

Katia approcha dangereusement le poignard d'Hermione, et le lui planta dans l'abdomen. Alors oui … ça ne c'était absolument pas passé comme ça hier. Hermione eu soudainement froid.

_HERMIONE ! BAS-TOI JUSQU'AU BOUT ! Tu y es presque !_

Hermione cracha le sang qui lui était remonté le long de son œsophage. Puis explosa de rire.

-Tu sais ce qui me fait peur Katia. C'est la solitude.

Hermione marqua une pause, le visage déformé par la rage de Katia en face d'elle.

-Et tu sais ce que je pense qui te fait peur Katia ? C'est la solitude aussi !

Katia lâcha le poignard. Soudainement les liens qui retenait Hermione disparu. Malgré la plaie sur son abdomen, elle réussi à ce levé.

-Tu pense qu'en faisant du mal au gens ils finiront par être hanté par toi ?

Katia recula encore, prise de panique.

-Mais tu sais quoi. Plus personne ne pense à toi désormais. Depuis que tu as tué nos grand parents paternelle avec tes folies, plus personne ne pensais a toi. Sauf moi … je suis la seule qui n'avait pas tourné la page...

Hermione s'approcha lentement de Katia, qui elle ne pouvait plus bougé. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue, et la claqua.

-Tu as détruit la vie de tout le monde. Mais surtout la mienne Katia, et pour ça, tu sais que JAMAIS je ne te pardonnerais.

Katia ne dit rien. Hermione non-plus. Enfonçant son regard marron dans le sien.

-Mais tu sais quoi. Aujourd'hui c'est fini. Aujourd'hui j'en ai fini avec toi. Je ne penserai plus à toi. Grâce à Drago c'est terminé, toute les séquelles corporelles que tu m'as laissé n'ont plus de raisons de m'effrayer. Papa et Maman pense que je me suis marié par amour vois-tu … mais en faite Drago avait une dette envers moi et il a cru qu'il m'avait dé-vierger. Cependant voilà, la fautive c'était toi ! Il ne le savait pas, mais il m'a couvert. Et aujourd'hui c'est fini. Plus rien de ce que tu pourra faire ne me ferra du mal ! Sinon … crois moi que je viens te retrouvé en Écosse et que je t'arrache la tête !

Soudainement le corps de Katia se dissipa lentement. Comme un vampire qui s'évapore au soleil.

Hermione s'effondra au sol. Épuisé.

-Désolé Drago, je t'ai utilisé.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre ne serai-ce qu'une seule réponse elle se réveilla à Malefoy House !

-Hermione !

Elle croyait qu'il allait vouloir la tué après ce qu'elle avait dit à Katia, mais elle vu le regard bleu de Drago inquiet. Elle voulu se levé pour le rassuré, mais elle eu soudainement mal à l'abdomen.

-Qu'est-ce-que... ?

Elle porta une main la ou Katia l'avait blessé, et elle remarqua qu'elle était nue, et qu'elle était blessé. Les dommages physique qu'elle avait eu durant son « rêve » l'avait suivit jusqu'à son réveil.

-Oh par Merlin !

-Hermione ne t'en fais pas je vais te soigné !

Mais Hermione tomba dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience sans rêve.

_**XOXO**_

C'était le dernier jour des Aspics. Hermione n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle avait révisé du mieux qu'elle pouvait évidemment. Cependant elle sentait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle aurait pu mieux faire c'était sur ! ... Mais il s'agissait là, d'Hermione Granger, et même si elle avait eu quelques bas niveau études ces derniers temps, ça ne risquait sûrement pas de lui faire raté toute sa scolarité. Il lui restait encore des tas d'atout, et elle les avaient tous utilisés afin de s'assurer un minimum de réussite.

Beaucoup encore à Poudlard ne s'étaient pas remis de son mariage avec Malefoy. Personne n'en faisait mention, pourtant tout le monde pensait la même chose : _Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce cirque _?

D'ailleurs avec ce dernier, depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à diminué les effets néfaste de Katia sur sa vie, grâce à sa théorie des rêves, c'était le calme plat. Il l'avait soigné, et elle s'était excusé de s'être servie de lui, mais il lui avait avoué qu'il avait lu son journal intime et qu'il avait fais ça en connaissance de cause. La discussion c'était arrêté là. Et Hermione n'avait plus jamais rêvé de Katia. Mais en ce qui concernait sa relation avec le blond elle c'était encore plus dégradé. Ils ne se parlaient presque pas. Un petit bonjour par ci, ou un bonne nuit par là. D'ailleurs étant de retour à Poudlard depuis un certain moment, ils avaient bien évidemment chacun retrouvé sa chambre, et de ce fait, ne dormaient plus dans le même lit.

Hermione avait la tête qui tournait légèrement. C'était sa dernière épreuve : Arithmancie. C'était particulièrement difficile. Elle tournait, et tournait encore sa plume dans sa main, étant vaguement stressé. Elle n'avait plus conscience du temps qui bougeait. Tout allait au ralenti. Un peu comme si le temps avait été en pause. Elle soupira, et décida de relire la question sur laquelle elle était bloqué depuis plus de quinze minutes.

Alors qu'elle l'avait enfin comprise et qu'elle allait y répondre, une petite explosion se fit entendre et de la bombabousse atterrit sur sa copie. Le projectile l'avait atteint également. Elle se sentait horrifié. Mais le pire c'est quand elle observa sa copie...

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? S'éleva la voix de Mac Gonagal alors qu'elle approchait.

Elle regarda en direction d'Hermione, puis tout autour. Apparemment Miss Granger avait été la seule victime de cette "attaque". Et quand elle s'approcha de son élève, le professeur fut outré.

**"Tu Es Morte !"**

Voila ce qui était affichée en gros sur ce qui était auparavant les copies de la jeune Griffondor. Hermione se leva d'un bond, et regarda tout autour d'elle, les larmes au yeux. Harry et Ron allaient pratiquement se levé a leur tour, mais le regard de Mac Gonagal les en dissuada.

-Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre. Ordonna sa directrice de maison.

Elle la regarda un moment perdu, puis se décida a la suivre. Mais que ce passait-il ici ? Ce n'était pas possible. Une menace ? Le jour des Aspics en plus. Elle allait raté sa vie, à cause d'une fichue bombabousse ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire !

_Tu es morte ! ... Tu es morte ... ! Tu es Morte..._

Cette phrase constitué de trois vulgaire mots ... tournait en boucle dans son cerveau à présent vide de toute autre pensés.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ou elle était, elle se retrouva assise dans le bureau de la vieille dame.

-Professeur ... Commença-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Puis elle se rendit compte, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Son professeur lui faisait dos, et regardait par la vitre, qui donnait sur le Parc de Poudlard.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, on va retrouvé celui qui à osé faire ça.

L'envie de pleuré ce fit encore plus forte. Mais Hermione se sentait mal. Super mal. Mais ... n'était-ce pas un cauchemar ? Encore, un cauchemar ... ? Ça serait une solution beaucoup plus plausible que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginé...

-Il faut que vous sachiez Miss, ... que des tas de filles vous en veulent.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-Pardon ?

Mac Gonagal se tourna enfin vers elle.

-Il est évident que la guerre est fini, et que ce n'est pas une histoire de Sang pur ou non qui aurait causé cette "attaque".

-Je ne comprends pas ... Dit Hermione lentement.

-A cause des révisions vous n'avez sûrement pas entendu les ragots, mais les fan de Monsieur Malefoy vous en veulent puisque vous leurs avait "volé" leurs idole.

Hermione cru défaillir. Alors là ouais elle était en pleins cauchemar. Tout ce cinéma parce que le fan-club de Malefoy n'était pas content ? Elle se sentait révoltée. Lui faire raté ses Aspics de cette façon pour une quelconque amourette de lycéenne était impensable ! Pire encore, elles lui avaient fait pensé à des tas de complots pire les uns que les autres.

-J'y crois pas ! S'exclama Hermione totalement énervée.

-Je comprend que vous soyez choquée...

-C'est bien pire que ça ! Je vais en touché deux mots a Malefoy !

-Faites attention Miss Granger.

Celle-ci hocha la tête; et décida de ce calmé.

-Mais...et mon épreuve de ...

Mac Gonagal lui sourit.

-Vous aurez le droit de le repassé dans les plus bref délais ne vous en faites pas.

Hermione se sentit mieux, même si elle était furieuse. Elle sourit a son tour à son professeur, et s'en alla rejoindre ses appartements. Elle soupira et se posa sur le canapé de ses appartements.

A peine avait-elle fermé les yeux, qu'ont toquait à la porte avec fureur. Hermione se leva tellement rapidement, qu'elle en eut le tournis.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et ne fut pas étonnée de voir ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Hermione ! S'exclama Harry.

Elle leurs fit un petit sourire et les invita à entré. Elles leurs expliqua tout ce que le professeur Mac Gonagal lui avait dit, et il passèrent de la colère, a l'incompréhension, au ... fou rire.

-T'es sérieuse ? Attends ... son fan-club ... ?

Hermione croisa les bras et se mit a bouder.

-Ron ! Ce n'est absolument pas drôle !

Il essaya de ce calmé.

-Ouais...désolé.

Après quelques échanges de banalité, Harry lança un regard à Ron, et ils regardèrent Hermione.

-Euh...quoi ?

-On a quelques chose à t'annoncer Hermione. Déclara Harry.

Elle les incita a continué, en bougeant légèrement sa tête.

-C'est à dire que, moi et Harry, on est couple. Annonça Ron.

-Ah ouais ?

-T'es pas plus choquée que ça ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Euh non.

-Bon bah ça nous rassure.

-J'allais pas vous jeté parce que vous êtes gay, les gars.

-C'est vrai que ça serait pas trop ton genre. Sourit Ron.

-Mais...il reste un problème. Je ne pense pas que la famille Weasley soit super à l'aise avec tout ça.

Hermione grimaça.

-Je ne veux même pas imaginé la réaction de Mme Weasley...

Harry hocha la tête.

-Alors on compte sur toi, pour tout gardé secret.

-T'inquiète pas Harry. Ça sort pas d'ici !

Elle leur lança un clin d'œil, et les deux garçons décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de prendre congés.

Hermione s'allongea de nouveau sur le canapé. Quelques minutes a peine, elle dut ouvrir les yeux, suite à l'arrivé de Malefoy, qui l'ignora royalement. Pas un mot sur ce qui lui était arrivé? Il s'en moquait ? Elle devait avoué que ça lui faisait légèrement mal de ce dire ça...

Alors en colère, elle décida de ce levé d'un bond.

-Malefoy !

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant visiblement pas d'humeur.

-T'as pas quelque chose à me dire, par hasard ?

Il soupira.

-Non pas vraiment.

-J'hallucine là ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

-Bon sérieux, Granger, tu me gonfle...

Quoi ? C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait a lui dire ? Elle ... elle était hors d'elle, et dans un état incompréhensible. Pourquoi, par Merlin, Drago Malefoy changeait autant d'humeur ! D'un coup il était affectif avec elle, et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui confié des tas de choses, et puis d'un coup elle sentait qu'elle le faisait franchement chier et qu'il ne souhaitait qu'être loin d'elle.

-Ton putain de Fan Club, est en train de ruiner ma vie !

Il ricana légèrement, et soupira face au regard outré d'Hermione.

-Que veux-tu que ça m'fasse...

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas mon problème, tout ça.

-Bien sur que si c'est ton problème ! C'est ton problème, parce que je suis ta** femme **!

Il explosa de rire.

-Ouais ma femme sur les papiers officiel. Je ne t'ai jamais vu exercé ton devoir matrimonial. Tu as des devoirs de fidélité, de communauté de vie, d'entraide, et surtout ...de communauté de lit. _(1)_

Hermione s'empourpra.

-Ouais ça ne nous concerne pas tout ces ... devoirs, parce que ça ELLES ne le savent PAS, et ... elle risquent de me tué un jour.

-N'importe quoi, tu psychotes ! Elles ne sont pas aussi folle que toi.

Hermione ricana à son tour. Apparemment elle était trop en contact avec le Serpentard.

-Pour faire partit de ton Fan-Club sérieux ... faut n'avoir aucune santé mentale.

Il lui fit un sourire hypocrite, et s'en alla dans sa chambre, sans lui présenté des excuse, ou alors la plaindre. Elle le détestait ! Oh oui, Merlin, elle le haïssait même !

_**XoXo**_

Deux jours étaient passé, pendant lesquels Hermione pu révisé l'Arithmancie a fond. Au moins elle trouvait un intérêt dans l'attaque qu'elle avait subit.

Elle sortit de l'épreuve beaucoup plus sereine, parce que cette fois, elle était au moins sure d'avoir réussi cette épreuve.

Elle soupira, et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à ses appartements. Drago ne s'y trouvait pas. En faite, il ne s'y trouvait plus depuis longtemps. Il ne passait presque plus son temps ici, et Hermione était assez secoué.

C'était vrai, elle était encore en colère face à son comportement. Un jour oui, un jour non...

Et elle se demandait, comment faire pour que Malefoy redevienne un minimum attentionné.

Parce que après tout ce temps Hermione c'était rendu compte d'un truc. Elle avait besoin de Malefoy a ses cotés. Elle se sentait mieux rien que par sa présence. C'était complètement fou, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Avec un sourire machiavélique, elle eut enfin une idée.

_**XoXo**_

Drago était épuisé.

Ces temps-ci il ne faisait que de réfléchir a son avenir, et il devait avoué que c'était vraiment prise de tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie...

Plongé dans son lit, et ne plus en sortir.

C'est avec ses idées en tête, qu'il franchit la porte de sa chambre, et sans faire attention a ce qu'il y'avait autour de lui, il se déshabilla rapidement, ne restant qu'en boxer.

Alors qu'il s'approcha de son lit, il remarqua quelque chose.

_Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout là ?_

-Granger ?

Mais elle avait l'air de dormir. Drago eu un petit sourire. Elle était en petite lingerie dans son lit, elle voulait lui faire une surprise bizarre apparemment, ou une blague pour le frustré, mais elle c'était endormie en l'attendant. Et Drago trouva ça incroyablement attendrissant.

Oui c'est Drago Malefoy qui venait de dire ça. Il la trouvait tellement prude.

Il sourit et se glissa dans le lit juste à coté d'elle, puis il les couvrit tout les deux.

_**XoXo**_

_"__**La jeune héritière Parkinson, et son lourd secret **__!_

_On vient d'apprendre avec étonnement que la seule héritière des Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson, était homosexuelle, et sortait avec une jeune rousse._

_Pleins d'homme viennent d'être malheureux face à cette révélation. Pas plus que les parents de la jeune blonde. _

_En effet selon un communiqué spécial, Monsieur Parkinson, à déclaré avoir "renié" sa fille, lui ôtant son héritage, ainsi que le nom qu'elle porte._

_Le prestige de Pansy Parkinson, aurait-il disparu, ou ce serait-il au contraire accru? Il ..."_

Hermione posa violemment la Gazette du sorcier sur la table de son appartement, ne finissant pas la lecture de cet horrible torchon. Rita skeeters se mêlait une fois encore de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Et elle détruisait encore quelqu'un. Quelqu'un et sa famille.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'allait pas s'habituer de ci-tôt. Elle soupira.

Un grand appartement. Elle toute seule...

En effet il y'a quelques semaines, elle avait eu les résultat des ASPICS qu'elle avait eu avec brio. Harry, Ron, Pansy, et Drago aussi avait eu le leur. Mais voila, après Poudlard, qu'allait-elle faire désormais qu'elle était marié officiellement avec Drago ?

Ils étaient obligés de prendre un appartement suite au nombreux Paparazzi qui les suivaient jour et nuit.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Drago était pire qu'une star ! Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de sa vie ! Il portait le nom des Malefoy c'est tout.

Dans un sens elle le plaignait. Parce qu'après quelques mois seulement immergé dans sa vie, elle n'en pouvait plus, alors lui qui vivait ainsi depuis presque 18 ans devait se sentir noyé.

D'une certaine façon, elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'aidé. Tout comme lui il l'avait aidé avec ses problèmes, et les cauchemars qu'elle faisait...

Est-ce que lui aussi il faisait des cauchemars ? Son regard s'assombrit. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il jamais de ce qu'il ressentait ? Elle se sentait rejeté d'une certaine manière. Comme si jamais elle ne pourrait atteindre son cœur.

Son regard se posa a nouveau sur la Gazette du sorcier. Et elle se rappelait du jour ou Pansy lui avait tout avoué :

_**FLASH-BACK**_ :

_Hermione venait de posé sa grande et énorme valise dans son compartiment. Elle regarda Harry et Ron avec un petit sourire._

_-C'est la dernière fois._

_Ils se regardèrent tout les trois, les yeux dans le vague. Ils quittaient Poudlard. Là où ils s'étaient tout les trois rencontré, là où ils avaient frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprise, là où ils avaient passé presque la moitié de leurs vie, c'était terminé..._

_-C'est bizarre, de partir ... comme ça ... dit Ron à voix haute._

_-Ouais...dit Harry les yeux dans le vague._

_Tout le monde savait que pour lui Poudlard était sa réel maison. Bien plus que pour n'importe qui._

_Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas._

_-Granger !_

_Elle sursauta en regardant qui était rentré. C'était Pansy. Elle avait le regard luisant, et déterminé._

_-Parkinson ? Prononça Ron interloqué._

_-Euh, les garçons, attendez-moi je reviens ... S'interposa Hermione._

_Elle saisit le bras de Pansy, la conduisant vers les toilettes des filles. Elle eut un petit sourire en se rappelant que durant les vacances de Noël en revenant elle y avait fait une crise, et que c'est ici qu'elle avait réellement parlé à Pansy pour la première fois._

_-Qu'est qui te prend, Pansy ? S'énerva Hermione._

_-Je..._

_La jeune blonde trembla, et Hermione regretta d'avoir parlé de manière aussi brutale. Le comportement de la jeune Serpentard était assez étrange._

_-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?_

_La jeune blonde leva ses yeux noir en direction de la brune, et là regarda longuement. Elle y avait longtemps réfléchi et après quelque discutions avec Ginny, elle avait prit la décision de tout lui raconté._

_-Tu te rappelles de notre retour des vacances de décembre ? Lorsque tu es entré dans mon compartiment ?_

_Hermione eu un faible sourire._

_-Oui._

_-Je pleurais ce jour là..._

_Hermione était légèrement choquée. Parce que Pansy avouait ouvertement le fait d'avoir pleuré._

_-...et je vais enfin t'expliquer pourquoi._

_Elle lui expliqua qu'elle était amoureuse d'une fille. Que son penchant sexuelle était féminin et que c'est ce dont elle avait besoin. Qu'elle sortait avec une fille, mais que la pression était trop forte, et que personne ne pourrait la comprendre. Son image allait en prendre un coup elle en était sur, et ses parents allait lui en vouloir toute leurs vie. _

_-Et..qui est cette fille, sans indiscrétion ?_

_Pansy leva la tête vers Hermione puis eu un petit sourire coquin._

_-Ginny Weasley ! »_

**_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_**

Alors là, ouais, il est vrai que Hermione avait été totalement chamboulée par cette nouvelle. Pas qu'elle est quelque chose contre le couple, au contraire … c'est juste qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Et puis honnêtement quand Pansy lui avait dit ça, la première chose à laquelle Hermione avait pensé c'était la réaction de Molly. Ses deux derniers enfants sont gay ! Elle aura de quoi ce poser des questions.

Hermione ouvrit son armoire avec fracas, et chercha de quoi ce vêtir. Elle trouva alors rapidement une petite tenue tout à fait discrète. Autant évitée que n'importe quel journaliste ne tombe sur elle, et ne lui pose des questions.

Elle s'empara d'un sac à main, et s'empressa de sortir.

Ginny et Pansy avait quand même fini par emménagé ensemble avant cette histoire révélé par la Gazette. Oh bien sur Pansy avait nargué ces parents avec mais les Weasley eux n'était en aucun cas au courant.

Et Hermione ce demandait encore comment allait réagir la famille de rouquin qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien ! Et puis qui sais ? Peut-être que ça allait donner la force à Harry et Ron de sortir du placard...

Elle sortit de l'immeuble et transplana, dans le hall de celui de Pansy et Ginny. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle on ne savait jamais si quelqu'un l'avait suivit, mais elle se sentit en sécurité quand elle vu que personne n'était derrière elle.

Elle monta les 9 étages à pied, et essoufflée arriva enfin devant la porte tant désiré. Elle toqua en reprenant son souffle, et quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit.

-Hermione ! S'exclama Ginny heureuse.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras à l'en étouffé. Elle entra par la suite, et vu Pansy qui avait une tête de déterré. Bien sur Ginny paraissait joyeuse mais elle aussi appréhendait les jours à suivre.

L'une d'entre elle servit le thé a la jeune femme, et elles commencèrent à parler toute les trois.

-En faite on à envie de ce Pacsé. L'informa la blonde.

-Oh je vois c'est une bonne initiative, vous aurez ainsi toute les deux des droits.

-On aurait aimé ce marié à vrai dire … Continua maussadement Ginny.

-Ouais j'en suis sure, mais autant faire avec ce qu'on à.

La conversation continua jusqu'à que le soleil ce couche. Hermione ce leva précipitamment pensant que Drago allait sûrement rentré et faire une crise. Et sérieusement elle n'était pas d'humeur à entendre son _mari_ péter un plombs, sur la sois-disant sécurité de sa _femme_.

-Les filles j'ai été heureuse de passé l'après-midi avec vous, mais il va falloir que j'y aille.

Ces deux hôtes se levèrent et l'embrassèrent chaleureusement chacune leur tour. Hermione qui se disait qu'il serait sûrement bon de marché à pied, décida de ne pas transplané.

Après tout les deux appartement n'était pas loin l'un de l'autre, et puis vu l'heure aucun Paparazzi ne risquait de la suivre.

Un éclair éclata, et Hermione se dit que vu le temps elle devait se pressé. Bizarrement alors que l'orage déchirait le ciel, elle se sentit mal. Un très mauvais pressentiment la traversait.

Mais qu'était ce sentiment ?

Un frisson la pénétra et ne la quitta pas. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n' y a même pas un instant elle était souriante et heureuse au coté de Pansy et Ginny, et désormais elle sentait que le pire allait arrivé.

Elle accéléra la marche. Puis soupira en voyant de loin son immeuble. Mais elle accéléra encore plus, puisque son présentement était encore plus fort, au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de son nouvel habitat.

Elle atteignit enfin la porte de son bâtiment, et son cœur se relâcha. Elle allait composer le code, quand elle sentit quelqu'un la tiré par les cheveux.

-Aaaaaaaaah !

Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur à en déchiré la nuit. Elle entendit des ricanements tout autour d'elle.

-Qui êtes vous ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de prendre sa baguette dans le fond de son sac à main, elle reçu un coup de poing venant de nul part.

Il faisait trop sombre, et Hermione commençait à désespéré.

-Que me voulez-vous ? S'exclama-t-elle en retenant ses sanglots.

-On veut que tu nous rend Drago !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur.

-Quoi ?

-LA FERME ! S'exclama une jeune femme.

C'était sûrement celle qui venait de jeté Hermione sans remord au sol, et de lui donné un énorme coup de tibia dans la mâchoire.

Hermione Granger sentait le goût si caractéristique du fer dans sa bouche. Elle cracha.

-Allez-vous faire foutre...Murmura la rouge et or qui sentait son sang de lionne bouillir dans ses veines.

Un autre éclair éclaira la rue dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione, et elle pu enfin apercevoir la bande de jeune fille qui était face à elle. C'était une cinquantaine de fille qui devait avoir entre 12 et 20 ans.

-Elle se moque de nous ! S'insurgea une des filles.

-On va lui montré que Drago Malefoy est à nous ! S'écria une autre.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre toute ses filles, mais prise de folie elle décida tout de même de ce levé.

-Vous ne l'aurez jamais bande de petite sotte ! Il ne connaît même pas votre existence ! Alors vous ferriez mieux de rentré chez vo...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, une folle hystérique s'élança vers elle, ongle manucuré en avant...et Hermione se décala à temps.

Mais trois autres filles la firent tombé à terre, et puis toutes dans un accord commun décidèrent de frappé Hermione jusqu'au sang. Peu importe où, elle la frappait.

Hermione fini par ne plus rien sentir du tout. A ne plus entendre toute les insultes que ses jeunes filles venait de proféré en la frappant. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur parce toute les parcelle de sa peau lui brûlait.

Elle commençait à perdre connaissance, quand soudain tout cessa.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était dit ensuite mais toute les filles avait finalement déguerpit. Hermione était la allongé sur le dos à même le sol devant son immeuble. Elle pissait dans son sang qui était sortit de sa bouche, de son nez, des plaies qu'elle avait eu.

Ces filles l'avaient-ils frappé qu'avec le pied ?

Elle ne savait même pas.

La pluie commença à tombé, comme si elle essayait de lavé Hermione de tout le sang, qui commençait à lui collé à la peau.

_Ironie du sort_.

Personne n'allait la cherché.

Personne ne saurait qu'elle est là...

_Allait-elle...mourir … comme ça …?_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em> J'avoue le cour de Droit de la Famille [pour ce qui savent pas, ça concerne : Le mariage, le divorce, les enfants, la filiation ... bref ... la famille quoi!] me remonte pas mal au cerveau. Les partielles blanc viennent de passé. Et ça se voit ! XD

**Aloooooors ? Verdict ? Qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez ? Je vous rappel que la fin de cette fiction est proche ! Alors ? Happy End ou pas ? XD**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWWWWW POUR ME MOTIVER A ÉCRIRE PLUS VITE !**

**PS : Normalement si tout vas bien, avant le mois de Septembre j'aurais bouclé cette fiction =P !**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Alone

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**J'ai pris une nouvelle résolution ! Coupé mes chapitre, pour cette fiction ! C'est-à-dire en posté plus mais plus rapidement.**_

_**Je m'explique, je mets environ un mois à écrire un chapitre (pour la taille -environ 20 pages par chapitre- par manque d'inspiration, ou bien à cause de ma vie) alors j'ai décidé de réduire la taille (coupé mes chapitres en deux environ) et poster plus souvent (une fois toute les semaine ou toute les deux semaines, là on est en vacances alors ça va -même si je dois révisé mes partielle- mais après ... bah en faite après j'suis aussi en vacances justement. C'est vrai je passe mes partielle et hop hasta la vista baby la première année de droit mdr ! ... bon je vais peut-être raté ou que sais je mais peu importe j'aurais les vacances pour moi.**_

_**Enfin trop de blabla pour vous dire : Voila un court chapitre, comme les prochains, mais avec moins d'espace entre chaque !**_

_**Content ou pas ? **_

_**Bref dans ce mini chapitre, vous n'allez surement pas apprécié Drago c'est sur. Vu la fin du dernier chapitre vous auriez pu pensé à je ne sais quoi ... mais Drago ... reste Drago ! ... et vu son carractère de Malefoy ... enfin vous verrez ! =p**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>«La solitude est vraiment la mère de bien des choses. Elle peut même être la mère de l'amour.»<strong>_

**Yves Thériault**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Alone<strong>

Lorsqu'Hermione Granger ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans un hopital. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre pourquoi elle était là, puis les évênement de son "agression" lui revinrent en mémoire.

Oh mon dieu ! Drago et ses fan ! Elle les maudissait, lui et les minettes qui étaient raides dingue de lui. Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand chose à aimé chez Drago Malefoy. Certes il avait été là pour elle, mais après ce qu'elle avait su c'était parce qu'il se sentait coupable envers elle !

Effectivement c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione, mais celle-ci avait plutot compris qu'il la prenait en pitié et qu'il essayait de "sauvé" la pauvre petite Hermione en lui faisant des illusions.

Oui parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle est persuadée qu'il y' à ne serai-ce que le moindre petit sentiment entre eux deux, il devient le petit con arrogant qu'elle déteste tant.

Une infirmière entra enfin la coupant net dans ses pensées.

-Oh Madame Malefoy !

La brune grimaça. _Madame Malefoy_ ? Ca sonnait toujours aussi désagréable et aussi moche à ses oreilles. En bref, ça ne lui allait absolument pas à son gout.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Comment ai-je atterri ici ? Demanda l'ex-griffondor soucieuse.

-Voyons Madame Malefoy c'est votre mari qui vous à ammenez ici, après votre chute dans l'escalier de votre appartement.

Chute dans l'escalier ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez de rien, Madame ? Demanda l'infirmière très inquiète.

-Je...

-Si c'est le cas, c'est possible qu'il s'agisse d'un symptome, alors si...

Hermione réfléchi à toute vitesse. C'était donc Drago Malefoy qui avait dit qu'elle était tombé dans l'escalier, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait ramené ici. Mais pourquoi avait-il mentit ? Parce qu'il ne savait pas qui l'avait agressé et qu'il ne voulait pas attiré l'attention des médias sans savoir ce qu'il se passait ?

Elle ferma les yeux...

-Madame ?

...et pensa qu'il était beaucoup plus judicieux à l'heure actuel de dire ce que Malefoy avait affirmé avant d'avoir parler à Drago de la vérité, pour enfin lui expliqué ce qu'il c'était réellement passé.

-Euh, je non ... je me souviens parfaitement. Enfin c'est un peu flou voyez-vous, avec la chute et tout ça, je me suis bien sûr évanouie, donc voila ... mais sinon ne vous inquiètez pas pour ma mémoire, elle va très bien. Assura la jeune femme.

L'infirmière paraissait tout de même perplexe, alors Hermione lui offrit son sourire le plus commercial qu'elle avait en poche. Cela rassura la pauvre jeune femme, qui vérifia les constante de la patiente et tout le tralala médical.

Puis elle s'en alla.

Hermione était légèrement chamboulée.

Pourquoi Drago Malefoy n'était donc pas à son chevet ? C'était les grande vacances après tout...et sa femme était à l'hopital. Alors ... où-était-il ?

Le temps s'étira infiniment. C'était long d'être un patient d'hopital. Elle trouva judicieux de s'endormir puisque plus rien ne la retenait en éveil, et qu'elle était malheureusement affaibli après ce qu'il c'était passé.

Quelques heures plus tard un médecin passa, alors qu'elle venait à peine de ce réveillé.

-Bonjour, Madame Malefoy.

Encore cet appelation qui commençait à lui faire mal à la tête.

-Bonjour Docteur.

Le visage du médecin était grave. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si grave ? Elle avait juste était frappé par des jeunes femmes. Rien de bien grave pour qu'elle soit à l'hopital. Pourtant...elle ne se rappellait pas de tout. Seulement d'avoir saigné assez pour s'évanouir.

-Je vais être franc avec vous, Madame.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Vous avez eu une hémoragie interne suite à un éclatement de la rate.

-Comment ça un éclatement de la rate ? Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie...?

-La rate est le plus gros organe lymphoïde de l'organisme, c'est dire qu'elle contient beaucoup de sang. Le traumatisme de la rate est donc grave par l'hemorragie interne qu'il provoque. C'est une urgence chirurgicale. L'hémorragie peut être intra ou extracapsulaire, c'est-à-dire que la capsule qui entoure la rate peut être indemne ou déchirée. L'acte chirurgical consiste en une splénectomie.

-Vous avez donc procédé à cette... splénectomie ?

-En effet.

-Et...je peux vivre sans rate ?

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

-L'ablation de la rate ou splénectomie n'interdit absolument pas de vivre ensuite normalement et longtemps. La seule conséquence de l'ablation de cet organe qui schématiquement épure le sang de ses déchets et cellules vieillies, réside dans l'attention qu'il faut porter lors de la prise de certaine potions médicale.

-Je vais donc devoir prendre des potions, tout les jours ?

-Et jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

-Bien. Quoi d'autre ?

-Vous avez eu, quatre cotes fêlés, et plusieurs plaie béantes causé a priori par ... des énormes chaines avec lesquelles on vous aurez assêné plusieurs coups.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

-Pardon ? Je...je ne comprends pas...

Le médecin eu un sourire supérieur.

-Nous vous avons administré un _ressoudos_ qui à réparé vos cotes cassé. Ensuite une potions pour vos plaie qui sont désormais plus ou moins refermé.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Drago Malefoy était-il un idiot ? Comment avait-il pu dire qu'elle était tombé des escalier avec tout ce qu'elle avait eu ? Et elle qui avait osé répété son mensonge !

-Maintenant, Madame Malefoy...

Il fit un pause de manière sadique, en regardant Hermione comme un parent qui regarderait son enfant qu'il aurait pris en faute.

-...vous pouvez m'expliquer comment une chute dans les escaliers à pu causé tout cela ?

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre.

Allait-elle devoir avoué avoir mentit ? Elle avait honte. Terriblement honte même.

-Je...

-Oui ?

-Je...j'ai...

-Elle n'est pas tombé des escaliers.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la porte.

-Drago ?

Il la regardait à peine.

-J'ai mentis quand j'ai dit ça. Avoua-t-il sans une once de remors au médecin.

-Je vois. Alors savez-vous ce qui à pu causé tout ses dégats ? Demanda le médecin.

Hermione était légèrement outré. Comment se faisait-il que les deux hommes se parlaient de manière calme et posé alors qu'elle-même était complètement paniqué avec toute ses questions.

-Je n'en sais rien. Avoua une deuxième fois le blond.

Il se tournèrent tout les deux en direction d'Hermione.

-Madame Malefoy, vous pourriez nous éclairé je suppose ? Vous avez dit à mon infirmière que vous n'avez eu aucun trouble de la mémoire.

Hermione rougit, prise sur le fait.

-Euh, eh bien ... en vérité, j'ai été aggressé.

-Par qui ? Lui demanda Drago, sans vraiment avoir l'air de s'en soucié.

-Par ton fan-club...

Hermione plongea son regard furieux dans les yeux de Drago. Se rappellant la haine qu'elle avait éprouvé à son égard les deux fois où on s'en était pris à elle à cause de lui, et que ça ne lui avait rien fait.

-...encore une fois !

Le médecin décida de resté neutre.

-Bon, eh bien maintenant c'est clair. Je repasserai dans deux heures. Informa-t-il en s'en allant.

Il laissa donc le "couple" entre eux.

-Alors Granger, tu ne sais plus te défendre maintenant ? Ricanna le blond.

Encore ? Encore une fois ! Il redevenait sans cesse ce con arrogant ! Pourquoi ?

-Elles étaient cinquante ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sortir ma baguette que j'étais déjà à terre !

Drago se moqua d'elle une fois de plus.

-Et ça se dit héroïne de guerre !

-Malefoy !

Et il fit demi-tour, vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu ... fais ?

-Je m'en vais ! Ca ne se voit pas ? Répondit l'ancien Serpentard visiblement agaçé.

Hermione le regarda, outré.

-Non mais attends !

Sa voix partait dans les aigues, et commençait véritablement à insupporté Drago. Alors il se retourna.

-Quoi ?

-Encore une fois, Malefoy ! Encore une fois, après l'attaque de ces putains de ... de membres de ton merdier de fan club de mon cul ! Encore une fois, après ça, tu ne fais rien !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Répondit Drago étonné par la vulgarité soudaine de sa femme.

-Je suis ta femme par le caleçon de Merlin ! Commença à pleuré Hermione. Tu devrais t'inquiété un minimum.

Les larmes d'impuissance commençèrent à coulé toute seule, traitresse. Drago baissa la tête; et regarda une nouvelle fois Hermione avant de sortir.

-Seulement sur les papier Granger.

Et il s'en alla pour de bon, laissant Hermione pleuré pour de vrai. Elle se sentait tellement conne. Tellement conne d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait se passé quelque chose entre eux. Tellement conne d'avoir cru qu'il y avait de l'affection dans les gestes de Drago, où même dans sa voix quand il l'aidait...

-Je te déteste Drago Malefoy ! Hurla Hermione avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreillé qui sentait l'hopital, en espérant qu'il était encore dans le couloir et qu'il l'avait entendu.

A quoi bon ? Il ne l'aimait même pas. Même pas en amie. Même pas en tant qu'être humain. Elle lui était indifférente. Si aujourd'hui elle mourait, ça ne lui ferrait ni chaud ni froid.

C'était malheureux, puisque le contraire de l'amour c'est pas la haine, c'est l'indifférence.

Et ça, Hermione, le savait que trop bien.

**XOXO**

Les jours étaient passer.

Et Drago Malefoy n'était toujours pas revenu.

Une semaine qu'elle était dans ce fichue hopital ! Seule...

Enfin bon, les cousines de Drago était passés plusieurs fois, et Harry, Ron, Ginny, et Pansy aussi. Surtout les deux dernières même avec le risques que cela pouvait avoir à leur égard, elles étaient tout de même venue, et ça avait fait chaud au coeur d'Hermione.

On toquait à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

-Coucou Hermione.

Elle regarda qui était entré.

-Oh Maylin ! Entre !

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire, et entra avant de déposé un bouquet de fleur dans sa chambre.

-Oh des Lilas ! J'adore les lilas ! S'émerveilla la brune.

La blonde vint la serré dans ses bras.

-Comment ça va ?

-Je me porte mieux.

Maylin fronça les souricls et grimaça.

-Tu mens mal ! Ton visage est toujours aussi triste... Je suppose que Drago n'est pas passé...

Hermione ferma les yeux, essayant de refoulé le pincement qu'elle ressentait dans son coeur.

-Non. Il n'est pas repassé, ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois.

-Quel tête de mule ce garçon !

-De toute façon je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant ! Et puis ... ce n'est pas Drago Malefoy qui va s'excusé...

-Je suis désolé ma puce. On à toutes cherché Drago pour savoir ce qu'il à en tête, mais ... il est introuvable.

Hermione se sentait mal. Elle se sentait dépérir ici, enfermé dans cette chambre, n'ayant pas le droit de bougé. Devant sans-cesse ne rien faire dans ce lit, à part dormir et réfléchir. Et oh seul Merlin savait à quel point elle détestait réfléchir en ce moment.

Parce que la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête c'était, Drago.

Lui et son comportement ignoble!

Elle était prête à demandé le divorce ! Peu importe la honte que ça causerait à la famille Malefoy, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire !

-Ne vous donnez pas ce mal, Maylin, toi et les filles. Je vous en suis reconnaissante de vouloir m'aider, mais c'est inutile, et ça n'a plus aucune importance.

Maylin la regarda de manière grave, et triste, mais changea de sujet. Elle parlèrent pendant une bonne grosse heure, et la jeune blonde s'en alla, en embrassant chaleureusement Hermione.

Celle-ci se retrouva encore une fois seule, et commença à réfléchir encore une fois. De quel manière allait-elle divorcé ? Et puis ...

Et puis quoi ?

Comment allait-elle se séparé de Drago. C'était impossible elle s'en sentait incapable.

Alors elle commença à pleuré.

Oui à réellement pleuré sur son sort. Parce que désormais elle venait de comprendre qu'elle était tombé définitivement amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Et que lui ne ressentirait jamais rien pour elle...

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en fracas.

-Oncle Bill ! S'elevé une voix furieuse.

Mais Hermione ne prit même pas la piene de levé la tête. Ses pleurs ne voulait pas s'arrêté.

-Oh désolé...il n'est pas là... Dit la voix de manière gêné.

Hermione avait l'impression de suffoqué. Elle haïssait vraiment Drago Malefoy. Vraiment ! Et savoir où était "oncle Bill" ne l'interessait pas.

-Vous pleurez ?

Elle daigna enfin levé la tête vers l'inconnu. Oh et quel bel inconnu même !

-Je...je vais bien ! Se trouva-t-elle obligé d'affirmé.

L'homme sourit légèrement.

-Vous n'en avez pas l'air...

Elle ne dit rien. Il contourna le lit, et vint s'assoir à son chevet. Puis il essuya ses larmes.

-Qui est-ce-qui à osé vous faire pleuré?

-Un crétin...répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Il ria face à sa franchise.

-C'est vraiment un crétin si il vous fait pleuré. Une si jolie jeune femme...

Hermione rougit et lui sourit.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec timidité.

-Je m'appelle, Owen Kent, je suis le neveu de Bill Kent, il est médecin ici...

-Oh le femeux Oncle contre qui vous avez l'air si en colère ?

Owen eu un rire nerveux.

-Oui. Je suis désolé d'être entré comme ça. On m'a dit qu'il était ici.

-Le Docteur Kent est mon médecin, et il vient de sortir de cette pièce il y'a plus d'une heure...

-Ce sont des incompétent à l'administration...Pesta Owen.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point.

Owen ce leva.

-Et vous ? Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Hermione Granger.

Elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec les Malefoy cette fois c'était certain.

-Heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance Hermione. Mais je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps, et je vais plutôt cherché mon oncle.

Hermione lui sourit.

-C'est une sage décision.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, et Hermione eu le loisir de détaillé son dos musclé et ses cheveux noir soyeux...et...

Il se retourna puis dit avec malice.

-Il se pourrait que je repasse un de ces quatres.

Hermione en fut choqué, puis ria alors qu'il s'en alla. Cette rencontre était plus que bizarre, mais elle faisait un bien fou à Hermione. Grâce à cette visite elle se sentait prête à revoir les modalités du divorce magique dans sa tête.

Bien qu'elle en était sure... Quand elle reverait Drago, elle n'aurait pas la force de le faire. Pas la force de divorcé. Parce qu'après tout, c'était le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé jusqu'à présent. Et elle ne se sentait même pas assez forte de se séparé de lui, de sa propre volonté.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voila un chapitre court ! Je suis pas réellement habitué à en faire des court je vous l'avoue ! Mais cette fois j'ai pu l'écrire d'une seule traite MDR ! <strong>**Donc ça sert peut-être à quelque chose finalement non ? Et puis je poste rapidement ! J'ai posté l'autre chapitre il y'a deux ou trois jours à peine XD !****Et puis vous savez quoi ? Ca ma permit d'avoir quelques autres mini-idée à rajouté, afin de rajouté de la cohérance à la fin de ma fiction.**

**Alala des fois je vous jure je m'aime !****ENFIN ! Je divague carrément là ! Alors ? Vous détestez Drago là, non ? ****Et Bam sans qu'on s'y attendent Hermione comprend qu'elle aime Drago (ce n'était pas prévu dans le scénario, Hermione n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! =o )**

**Bref, une petite review pour me récompensez ? =D**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Vide

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Vous savez en réalité pourquoi je suis si surexcitée d'écrire sur HP en ce moment. Bah eh bien c'est à cause (ou grâce) à Pottermore._

_Vous y êtes inscrite vous ?_

_Si oui, donnez moi votre Pseudo pour que je puisse vous ajouter en ami =D !_

_**Bon soyons plus sérieux. Je vais vous dire...j'en ai marre de voir qu'on m'ajoute en masse aux auteurs favoris ou aux histoires favorites...Mais pourquoi j'ai pas de review de ses gens là ? Je veux dire...vous prenez la peine de cliquez sur le bouton pour m'avoir à vos favoris, mais ... vous prenez pas la peine de me dire pourquoi vous aimez...**_

_**Et ça m'attriste.**_

_**C'est vrai, un tas d'auteur vous dirons qu'ils écrivent pour eux. Mais si ça serait le cas, il laisserai leur histoire sur leur pc et basta. Mais on vous le fait partager pour avoir des avis. Pour savoir qu'on écrit pas dans le vent... Alors pourquoi vous jouez pas le jeu ?**_

_Voila après mon petit coup de gueule passé, XD, je vous présente mon chapitre 12. Alors il sert de transition pour enfin l'acte final. Vous savez la dernière action. Comme dans un match de Basket...Enfin bon ! Ca sera à peu prêt le dernier rebondissement quoi ! (je parle des êvenements du chapitre 13 hein ! )_

_Bonne Lecture =)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses au Review :<strong>_

_**Cinderella ****: **_**Merci beaucoup ! Ta review ma vraiment faites très plaisir ! En ce moment je me demandais si mon histoire était pas un peu vu comme "sans queue ni tête" mais finalement je vois que certain sont prêt à voir jusqu'au bout où ça va aller =) Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hâtons-nous de succomber à la tentation, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne"<strong>_

_**Epicure.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Vide<strong>

Hermione regarda les livres étalés devant elle. Elle soupira. Elle était finalement sorti de l'hopital quelques jours après la mystérieuse apparition de Owen. Drago n'est pas venu la voir ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois. Elle à donc décidé de ne plus lui parler. Elle lui faisait une sorte de "_boudage_". Le problème c'est que Drago était rarement à la maison. Elle était déjà endormi quand il rentrait tard le soir, et il était déjà parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Bouder ne servait vraiment à rien, finalement. Alors, Hermione, avait un peu l'impression d'être seule. Elle aimait quelqu'un dans le vide. C'était vraiment pathétique en y repensant. Plus que pathétique même.

Mais même à ce stade là, elle n'avait pas la force de demandé le divorce. Parce que déjà Drago risquait de lui rire au nez. De plus, même si elle le voyait jamais, ce dire qu'il était là, la nuit, prêt d'elle. Qu'elle se blotissait inconsciemment contre lui. Bah...ça ne lui donnait pas envie de tout brisé. Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle dormait à coté de lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle sentait l'odeur masculine de Drago à son réveil. Elle se demandait quand même, ce que Drago pouvait bien faire dehors pratiquement H24 ! Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui posé la question. Oui là aussi il risquait de lui rire au nez. Oui ok même si elle faisait le point, elle se rendait compte en réalité que sa vie ... était naze !

Au moins elle allait aujourd'hui reprendre des études, et comme ça, fini les questions existencielle sur son couple, sur Drago, et sur elle-mê allait reprendre les cours. Plongé le nez dans des livres qui sentaient le vieux, refaire marché ses méninges pour quelques choses d'utiles, ressentir de nouveau le stress et la pression, et redevenir la meilleure de sa promotion ! Vu de l'extérieur tout ce qu'elle voulait avait l'air horrible. Vous et moi, chers lecteurs on préfère repartir sous la couette que faire tout ce qu'Hermione souhaite. Mais elle, elle atteint l'extase rien qu'avec ça !

Elle prit tout ses livres dans son sac à bandoullière, et se regarda dans le miroir. Alors, okay cheveux lisse, robe noir et grise, simple mais mystérieuse, veste en cuir. Et le plus important baguette en poche (on sait jamais cette fois!). Bon elle était prête visiblement. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Elle allait à la fac. Elle avait mit des voeux dans toute les universités magique de Psychologie et de Droit de l'Angleterre. Elle se retrouvait finalement accepté à une Faculté se trouvant à _Lincoln_, qui se trouvait assez de loin de Londre. Ca ne s'annonçait pas vachement amusement de faire un trajet d'environ 1 heure, mais merci les transport moldu.

Transplaner tout les jours n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Elle lui rappelait en réalité son parcours dans la foret durant un an avec Harry et Ron, à la recherche d'Horcruxe pour tué Voldemort. _Joyeux_ n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle se hâta de sortir dans 1h45 c'était l'heure de la pré-rentré. Oui, Hermione, était plutôt du genre à être très en avance, et assidu, vous vous souvenez ? Elle prit le métro. C'était assez compliqué et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'y ferait jamais...

_"Je demanderai une voiture à Malefoy, en compensation de son rôle de mari qu'il ne joue pas!"_ Pensa-t-elle alors qu'applatie dans le métro, une femme à talon haut lui écrasa le pied.

Elle sortit de la foule du matin, et arriva enfin à Lincoln. Elle vut sa Fac de loin, et son coeur se mit à battre. C'était un peu comme si son coeur lui disait "_Youhouhou le devoir m'appelle _!" quoique avant le devoir d'avocate elle allait devoir passé cinq ans ici ! Mais ça ne faisait pas peur à notre chère Granger. Elle entra dans le hall, et un ras-de-marée de personne lui bouchait la vue. Elle ne savait même pas où aller, ni comment, ni pourquoi ? Oh mon Dieu mais ça faisait au moins trois fois la population de Poudlard et c'était dans le Secteur Droit qu'elle était ! Bon il fallait qu'elle respire. Elle se sentait toute petite, et surtout ... seule !

Tout le monde avait une sorte de "binome". Enfin c'est l'impression qu'elle avait. Elle marchait de long en large sans savoir où elle allait. Attendant que quelqu'un l'appelle, où appelle tout du moins les premières années. Elle ferma les yeux, son Ipod dans les oreilles, laissant _The Fray_ la submergé. Quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

-Oh je suis désolé ! S'exclama-t-elle confuse.

Mais quand elle leva la tête, elle reconnu ses deux yeux vert bouteille et ce petit sourire en coin.

-Owen ?

Il regarda le Ipod qui était tombé, et le ramassa.

-The Fray ?

Hermione rougit. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment que les gens sachent ce qu'elle écoutait en général quand il ne la connaissait pas. Elle souffla un petit "oui",et il lui rendu son bien. Elle rangea son appareil dans la poche de sa veste, puis se rappela d'une chose.

-Owen que faites-vous ici ?

-Tu peux me tutoyé, Hermione. Et je suis ici, parce que j'entre en première année.

Hermione lui avoua choquée qu'elle pensait qu'il allait faire médecine comme son oncle. Mais Owen commença à lui expliqué que la médecine, ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Et qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment son Oncle. Puis il commença à lui dire sur le ton de la confidence, que c'était parce que son Oncle l'avait élevé alors qu'il était médecin qu'il avait cette sorte d'amertume envers les médicomage.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce-que c'est ton Oncle qui...Commença la brune.

-M'a élevé ? Parce que mes deux parents sont mort, et qu'il était le seul parent qu'il me restait. Fini Owen amer.

-Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas...

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...Souffla-t-il triste.

Hermione était désorientée. Soudainement elle avait envie de lui demandé comme ces deux parents étaient mort, et puis elle eu envie de le consolé, de le serrer dans ses bras, d'en savoir plus sur lui...Mais elle ne put le faire. Le ras-de-marée d'élève s'engouffra dans un Amphi. Et Owen se leva.

-Je crois qu'on doit y aller. Lui sourit-il.

Elle ne dit rien mais le suivit.

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'Hermione avait commencé les cours à la Fac. Elle se sentait heureuse et épanouie. Bien sur c'était grâce au cour...mais aussi grâce à Owen. Il lui faisait apprendre pleins de choses sur la vie, et Hermione apprenait à aimé la vie comme elle était. Sans avoir ses noirs pensées qu'elle avait toujours eu.<p>

Il était 15 heures, et on était mercredi après-midi. Elle n'avait pas cour, et elle était chez elle à dansé. La musique était forte et entrainante, et Hermione bougeait de manière énergique. Elle transpirait, et ses cheveux bouclé lui coulait au visage et contre la nuque. Elle se dépensait et ça lui faisait du bien. Enormément de bien.

Elle était tellement à fond dans sa danse, qu'elle n'entendit pas le cliquetit de la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrir.

-Granger ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna soudainement.

-Malefoy ?

Ca faisait des jours et des ... semaines ! Même des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Il avait beau dormir dans le même lit qu'elle, elle ne le voyait jamais. Et elle le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il avait surement commencé lui aussi ses études de médecine, et là elle savait au moins ce qu'il faisait H24, il étudiait.

-Tu t'es remise à la danse ?

-Oui...

Elle avait envie de pleuré. De le serrer dans ses bras, et lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué. Que le son de sa voix lui faisait tout pleins de frissons. Mais depuis quand Hermione Granger était-elle amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ? Depuis la soirée au Manoir Malefoy... C'était sur !

-Tu sais qu'on ne va plus voir ma mère, tu n'as pas besoin de perdre du poids.

Hermione accusa le coup.

-Ce n'est pas pour ta mère, Malefoy !

Il lui fit un sourire en coin. Ce petit sourire énervant, mais si sexy à la fois.

-C'est pour moi alors...?

-Quoi ? Non !

Drago Malefoy explosa de rire, et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il s'approcha lentement mais surement. Et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, le coeur d'Hermione se serrait d'avantage.

-Tu sais...Commença-t-il en entourtillant une boucle brune d'Hermione le long de son doigt. Je n'ai pas oublié le soir à Poudlard où je t'ai retrouvé en petite tenue dans mon lit. On en à jamais parlé, mais ... t'étais en manque ?

Hermione se figea. Par Merlin qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait pris ce jour là ? Elle c'était maudit en se reveillant le matin couverte dans le lit de Drago, et qu'il n'était déjà plus là. Mais il avait fait comme si de rien n'était et elle avait fini par oublié.

-Non je...

Puis elle se reprit.

-C'est normal qu'on en a jamais parlé, Drago, tu n'es jamais là...

-J'étudie !

-Et moi aussi ! Mais je suis à la maison avant 22 heures ! Et ma Fac se trouve à Lincoln !

Elle vu passé un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux de Drago. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle et lui tourna le dos.

-J'ai lu dans tes yeux Granger, tu penses que je traine avec d'autres femmes c'est ça ?

-Je...

Prise la main dans le sac. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il arrive à savoir aussi facilement ce qu'elle pensait ? Personne n'en était capable. Personne, pas même Harry ou Ron. Pas même Owen qui visiblement était tombé amoureux d'Hermione...

-Oui.

Drago se retourna en colère, et elle vu dans ses yeux qu'il était en colère.

-Granger ! Comment...? Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je te serai infidèle ? Nous...nous ne formons pas le couple idéal, mais ... je...j'étais bête de croire que quelques chose était en train de se construire entre nous...

Le coeur d'Hermione tomba le long de son estomac. Qu'avait-il dit ?

-Quoi ?

-Pour ton information, depuis que nous sommes sortit de Poudlard je m'évertus de cherché un moyen de raccourcir le temps de mes études ! 8 ans c'est trop long ! Trop long pour qu'on puisse avoir une vie normal. Que je puisse subvenir à tes besoins moi-même ! Je ne voulais pas de l'argent de mon père, j'ai refusé mon héritage. Dans un an, quand j'aurais 18 ans, il va arrêté de versé de l'argent dans mon compte. Je...

Il marqua une pause. Il était vraiment sincère, et Hermione -qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles- se sentait vraiment mal.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen. Je pouvais passé un examen en Septembre si j'apprenais le programme des 5 premières années. Alors pendant toute le grande vacances j'ai appris. Et j'ai passé cet examen. Et je l'ai réussi Granger. Mais même avec ça, si je veux finir mes études je ne peux pas me prélassé. Et pour ton information ... la Bibliothèque de la fac de médecine ferme à 23h...

La voix de Drago se fit vraiment faible.

-Malefoy...

Il baissa la tête; et retourna dans l'entrée.

-Javais juste oublié mon porte-feuille dans mon autre veste. J'étais juste venu la récupéré, et j'étais content de pouvoir te voir ne serai-ce que quelques minutes, après tout ce temps...

-Drago ! Attends...

Il avait tourné la poignet de la porte d'entré. Et même à 10 mètre de lui, elle voyait clairement que tout les muscles de Drago était tendu.

-Ca ne sert à rien de ce mentir autant Hermione. Je me suis trompé. J'ai cru à une utopie. Il est clair que tu n'ai pas pu me pardonner tout ce que je t'avais fait. J'ai été bête de te croire quand tu m'a dit que tu me pardonnais...Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris maintenant, et...je vais demandé le divorce.

Et il s'en alla. Hermione s'effondra au sol, totalement perdue. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO<strong>

* * *

><p>Drago n'était même pas rentré le soir-même, et Hermione l'avait attendu toute la nuit, ne dormant même pas. Elle n'avait fait que de pleuré ce soir là. Et le lendemain en cour, pour la première fois de l'année...elle n'écoutait même pas en Amphi. L'après-midi elle allait avoir TD, et elle n'avait même pas fini ses devoirs la veille.<p>

Et là, au déjeuner, elle n'arrivait même pas à mangé, et ... elle n'écoutait pas Owen.

-Hermione ?

Elle sursauta alors qu'il venait de posé sa main sur la sienne.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Je...

Mais elle explosa en sanglot. Toute les personne présente à la cafétéria se tournèrent vers elle. Owen était confus, et il réussi à faire sortir Hermione d'ici, en prenant leur deux sac.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe Hermione ?

Elle avait envie de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était stupide. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle ne méritait même pas Drago. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle allait se retrouvé seule. Elle avait envie de lui dire que Drago allait divorcé...

-Je t'ai menti Owen...

Il leva un sourcil, interrogateur.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je suis marié Owen. Je suis marié et je m'appelle Hermione Malefoy, pas Granger... Enfin plus maintenant.

-Oh...

-Et...et...j'ai été stupide. J'ai cru que mon mari me trompait...

Il ria nerveusement d'un rire bref, sa main tremblait...

-Et tu t'es rapproché de moi.

Hermione trembla. Il avait comprit tellement vite.

-Oui...J'ai cru que tu me donnerai la force de t'aimer, et d'enfin demandé le divorce à Drago, et comme ça j'aurais pu être heureuse avec toi.

Elle sanglota.

-M-mais...hier, quand je l'ai revus, j'ai compris que je n'aimais que lui. Et il a comprit ce que que je pensais. Parce que finalement il me connait que trop bien. Et il à dit, ... il ...

-Hermione, chuut, calme-toi...

-Il veut divorcé...Finit-elle en pleurant.

Owen se figea.

-Quoi ?

Elle sauta dans les bras d'Owen, et pleura à chaude larmes. Il ne dit rien, et lui caressa gentillement le dos alors qu'elle se vidait sur lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se calma enfin, et regarda Owen.

-Owen...je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû me servir de toi. Je t'aime beaucoup, et je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi ... mais j'aime Drago.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Je comprends.

Owen était un homme en or. Hermione lui sourit.

-On peut tout de même resté ami ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin.

-Bien sur !

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait tristement. Elle avait pensé à tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Owen, et elle avait prit la bonne résolution de tout dire à Drago. De lui dire toute la vérité. De faire carte sur table. Et de dire franchement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Bon c'était à vrai dire assez stressant de pensé à la longue discussion qu'ils allaient avoir. Elle avait peur... Elle avait peur de perdre Drago Malefoy pour toujours. C'était ironique, tout de même. Il l'avait toujours insulté. Il lui avait fait du chantage durant la période où elle se sentait le plus mal. Mais c'était la seule personne qui avait su l'aider. Il lui avait permis de tourné la pages, et ils avaient commencé à avoir de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. Quelques petite confidence. Et elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui.<p>

Elle avait finalement réussi à tomber amoureuse de lui. En même temps Narcissia lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de divorcé, que ça allait entaché le nom des Malefoy... Comme si il était déjà pas assez sali comme ça avec la guerre! Hermione grogna et sentit enfin le froid la frappé. On était déjà en décembre, et il commençait à faire sacrément froid. Bien que les saisons n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête désormais. Elle se frottait les bras, en sortant du métro. Elle elle marchait lentement jusqu'à son appartement.

Soudain une sensation de déjà vu lui secoua les entrailles.

Que ce passait-il ? Cette fois elle décida qu'il était préférable de ce pressé plutôt que d'attendre que quelque chose lui arrive. Elle se mit à marché très très vite. Trop vite même. Mais quelque chose lui effleura l'oreille, et elle se mit à saigné. Elle se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce-que...

-Ces fichue appareil moldu ne servent vraiment à rien ! S'exclama une jeune fille.

Trois fille d'environ 17 ans était face à elle. Hermione sentit le pressentiment de déjà vu, s'aggrandir.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas de nous ?

-Amélia calme-toi ! Heureusement qu'elle ne nous reconnait pas, sinon elle aurait pu alerté les aurors.

-Lina tu stress trop ! On s'en fou de toute façon, cette fois on la tue pour de bon !

Hermione trembla et approcha lentement sa main, de sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette. Ces filles étaient totalement folle.

-V-vous faites partie du Fan-Club de...Drago...c'est ça...

La fille qui ce faisait apparement appelé Amélia explosa d'un rire mauvais.

-Cette histoire de fan-club c'est qu'une couverture, pauvre conne !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Tu lui en dit trop Amélia ! S'enerva Lina.

-Je t'ai dit qu'on s'en fou et qu'on va la tué !

Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle braqua le flingue moldu en direction de la brune...Hermione sentait sa dernière heure arrivé, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas pu réglé ses problèmes avec Drago finalement...

-Attends Amélia...Dit la troisième fille qui n'avait pas parler.

Elle était blonde, et disait vagument quelque chose à Hermione. C'était une femme distingué, qui était d'une beauté sublime. Elle avait l'air d'une Lady. Le genre de femme que Narcissia aurait surement voulu avoir comme belle-fille à sa place...

-Mais Astoria...

-Non, je vais lui dire qui on est avant qu'elle ne meurt...

Aucune des deux autres ne trouva rien à redire, alors Astoria GreenGrass se dirigea vers Hermione d'un pas lent. Elle prit la baguette de cette dernière dans sa poche, avant qu'Hermione n'ai pu la prendre.

-Tu comptais nous attaqué ? Pathétique Hermione. Soupira Greengrass. Bon, alors nous trois on à rien a voir avec un quelconque fan-club... On est les ex de Drago. En réalité, j'étais aussi sa futur femme... Mais voila ! Tu es venue gaché nos plan d'avenir !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. C'était quoi cette histoire de fou ? Astoria cassa rageusement la baguette de l'ex griffondor.

-Alors on à engrainé le Fan-Club de Drago à venir avec nous, pour te tabassé. Mais tu en es resortit vivante ! Mais cette fois, on va te tué... Et avec cette arme moldu, aucun auror ne pourra remonté jusqu'à nous !

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Que pouvait-elle dire ? _"Tu sais Astoria, Drago veut divorcé, alors il sera tout à toi. Ne me tue pas, j'ai toujours Owen pour refaire ma vie!" _Non non non...absolument pas. Parce que de un, elle comptait sur Drago pour ne pas divorcé. De deux, elle n'allait pas utilisé Owen une deuxième fois.

Amélia pointa l'arme en direction d'Hermione.

-Fais de beau rêves, Granger ! Ricanna-t-elle.

Puis elle appuya sur la détente. La balle vint directement se logé dans l'estomac d'Hermione. Elle s'effondra au sol. Le sang commença à se répendre au sol, et elle ... elle eu terriblement mal, et encore plus froid. Allait-elle mourir comme ça... Comme une vulgaire ... vulgaire ... il n'y avait aucun mot pour la qualifié !

-Crève ! Cria Lina, alors que les trois filles s'en allait.

Hermione sentit les larmes coulé le long de ses joues. Son corps lui brulaient. Elle avait trop mal. Elle allait mourir, elle le sentait. Les forces et la vie commençaient à la quitté petit à petit, et sa vision devenait flou. Elle vu une ombre qui était debout face à elle...

-Hermione ?

Cette voix ? Qui était-ce ? C'était un rêve n'est-ce-pas ? Personne n'allait la sauvé. Pas une deuxième fois. Elle n'avait pas autant de chance...

-HERMIONE !

L'homme la secoua, et la porta en passant ses bras en dessous de ses genoux, et l'autre sous son dos.

-Ne t'endors pas !

Elle plissa les yeux, et reconnu enfin l'homme qui venait de la sauvé. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à Poudlard. C'était trop bizarre...

-Antoine...?

**To Be Continued**

_**Héhéhé...Un chapitre de fini ! Chapitre transition comme je vous l'ai dit. Donc voila...vous saurez la vérité dans le prochain chapitre, et je suis sure que je vais vous étonné. Je suis un peu triste quand même. Je m'approche de la fin de la fiction.**_

_**Quand à Owen, je l'aime troooop ! Si il veut bien de moi, je ne vais pas le rejeté hahaha ! Physiquement je vais vous dire à qui il ressemble ! A Dean W. dans Supernatural ! **_

_**Sinon, bah j'espère avoir quelques review pour savoir votre avis =D **_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Détresse

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Quel surprise au dernier chapitre ! Il vous à plu apparement, où en tout cas beaucoup plus que d'habitude, puisque j'ai eu des reviews de certaines personne qui ne m'en mettait pas avant.

Bon moi aussi j'ai été surprise. Plus personne ne se rappellait d'**Antoine** ! Okay il était au début de la fiction, mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il vous marque un minimum en le ramenant au moins à quatres chapitre au moins. XD Bon** je vous rafraichie la mémoire **(même si j'ai déjà répondu a toute les reviews mdr), **Antoine était **le garçon qui squattait toujours la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et pour qui Hermione avait le béguin. Il avait un an de moins qu'elle. Et il ne disait rien pour prouvé qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Hermione, même si certains geste aurait pu le prouvé XD !

Voila c'était le petit rafraichissement de dernière minutes ! XD

**NOTE IMPORTANTE **:** Aaaaaah avant que je n'oublie ! Je tenais à précisé que je ne suis pas une anti-religieuse, ou bien justement une religieuse extrémiste ou je ne sais quel connerie encore ! Vous pourriez le penser en lisant mes prochains chapitre, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ça après avoir vu "Da Vinci Code" vous savez quand l'autre là il se puni lui même ! Mais ce n'est pas du Plagiat, c'est juste qu'après avoir vu ça je me suis dit "Et si..." ... et donc voila...XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"How t<strong>__**o Save a Life"**_

_**The Fray**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Détresse.<strong>

La douleur d'Hermione était à son apogée. Elle avait bien plus que mal en réalité. C'était comme si elle avait une lame coincé dans son ventre. Puis elle se rappela que la balle ne l'avait pas traversé, elle était encore à l'intérieur, donc c'était normal qu'elle ai cette sensation. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Plus parce qu'elle se sentait impuissante plutôt qu'à cause de la douleur. Et bizarrement toute ses pensées étaient dirigés vers Drago. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui était en train de marché en la portant...

-Antoine, qu'est-ce-que...?

Mais elle avait déjà trop de question à lui posé. Déjà que faisait-il en dehors de Poudlard en pleins milieu d'une journée? De plus comment l'avait-il retrouvé alors que pratiquement personne ne savait où elle était et puis ... comment savait-il qu'elle allait mourir ? Mais une seule question prima...

-Où va-t-on ?

Antoina baissa son visage vers le sien. Il transpirait et se sentait visiblement mal. D'ailleurs comment un mec de 16 ans avait-il réussi à la porté...? Elle ne faisait pas 40 kilos, et même si Drago avec ses entrainements intensif réussisait à la porté, ce n'était pas la même chose que pour Antoine. Il était maigrichon et maladif. Pas un sportif comme son mari.

-Antoi...

Mais sans crié gare il la lacha. Elle tomba sur le goudron parsemmé de petite pierre qui s'enfonça dans sa peau. Elle gémit de douleur. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Plus à bouger. Plus à pensé. Plus à voir.

Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

**-...-...-**

Quand elle reprit conscience, bien plus tard, elle fut étourdit. Elle savait qu'on lui avait donné une sorte de calmant. Comme de la Morphine, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas trop bougé. Son corps était totalement engourdi, et elle peina à ouvrir ses paupières. Bon elle ne sentait plus son corps, mais au moins elle ne sentait pas la douleur.

Une odeur d'encens vint l'étourdir d'avantage. Elle avait très chaud. Des millions de bougies était ouverte un peu partout, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une position debout...

-Que...

L'adrénaline lui permit de prendre un peu plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle était fermement attaché à une sorte de croix géante. Pour vous faire court et simple elle était dans la position de Jesus Christ quand il est fut cruxifié...

-Oh mon dieu ! Antoine !

Il lui avait apparement pas retiré la balle qu'elle avait dans son estomac, il avait juste arrêté l'hémorragie. Elle transpirait, et avait mal à la tête. Où était Antoine ? Elle essaya de se défaire de ses liens mais c'était peine perdu. Soudain un homme d'une trentaine d'année apparu devant elle.

-Hey ! Hey vous là-bas ! S'écria-t-elle. Venez m'aider ! Je ... je crois que quelqu'un essaye de me faire une blague, mais euh ...

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, et sortit de la pénombre. Elle pu clairement voir son visage. Et elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne pipa pas un mot. Hermione commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, et à trouvé la situation totalement absurde.

-Euh...Avez-vous vu mon ami Antoine par hasard?

L'homme continua d'avancé dans sa direction sans rien dire. Hermione reconnu certain traits de son visage. Il ne lui était pas inconnu.

-V-vous êtes de la famille d'Antoine, Monsieur ?

L'homme se figea puis ricanna. Un rire froid. Un rire mortel. Un rire qui figea Hermione sur place. Elle frissona.

-Qui êtes vous ? S'énerva-t-elle, effrayée.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas Hermione ?

Cette voix... Ce n'était pas possible ! Merlin la haïssait-il à ce point ? Mais c'était quoi cette histoire ? Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Où était-elle dans le coma ? Ou bien, entre la vie et la mort, pour voir ce genre de chose totalement absurde ce passé devant elle...

-Antoine ?

L'homme ria de nouveau d'un rire jaune, puis avec un rictus s'approcha d'Hermione, et lui caressa doucement le visage.

-Perspicace Hermione...

Non ! Elle allait s'évanouir à nouveau. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il soit aussi...vieux? Aussi vicieux? Aussi maléfique ? Et puis...non vraiment elle ne voyait pas d'explication. Que faisait-il à Poudlard ? La suivait-il ? Mais pour quel raison, aurait-il fait tout ça ?

-Comment...?

-Une potion de ratatinage ma chère...

Cette potion servait à rajeunir la personne qui la buvait pendant un court laps de temps. C'était ingénieux. Tout comme Barty Croupton Jr avait prit l'apparence de Maugrey en quatrième année avec du Polynectar, Antoine avait prit une potion de ratatinage afin de ... afin de ... afin de quoi ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

Elle vu la rage se profilé dans les yeux de son agresseur. Puis il la claqua violemment. La morphine commençait à perdre de son effet, et elle sentit l'atroce douleur au niveau de sa joue.

-S'il te plait... Le supplia-t-elle.

Les larmes d'impuissances commencèrent à coulé des yeux de la jeune femme. Toute cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui aurait pu poussé le jeune homme à vouloir sa mort. Où même à vouloir la suivre. Ni même la torturé.

L'époque Voldemort était terminé depuis longtemps, alors que faisait-elle, attaché bizarrement, dans une Eglise ?

-C'est pour tes parents !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Que venait-il de dire ? Qu'est-ce-que ses parents avait à voir là dedans ?

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce-que...

Une autre claque. La joue d'Hermione lui brule intensément. Comme si il avait été marqué au fer rouge.

-Tu parles trop ! Ca fait déjà un jour entier que j'attends que tu te réveille, pour enfin te faire subir le chatiment suprême !

Hermione pleura encore un peu plus, en se tortillant.

-Ce n'est pas possible ce que tu racontes Antoine ! Mes parents ne me voudront jamais de mal !

Encore si ça avait été ses beaux-parents elle aurait comprit. Mais c'est parents ? Mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence... Ce décors correspondait parfaitement à ses parents totalement religieux et conservateur.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en aller d'ici. Mais aucune idée ne lui vint en tête sur le moment. Ses liens étaient trop serrer, et même si la morphine commençait à ce dissipé, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en état de courir. Et puis elle était toujours blessé à cause des trois filles de tout à l'heure.

En gros elle était vraiment dans la merde...!

-C'est l'heure...Murmura Antoine.

Hermione s'attendait au pire. Surtout quand elle vut Antoine revenir avec un fouet monstrueux. Que comptait-il lui faire subir ? C'était incensé ! Il ne pouvait pas ... la torturé et la battre ! Surtout sans raison valable! Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment pouvait-il la regardé dans les yeux et utilisé cette "arme" contre elle. Après tout ce qui carractérise un visage en premier c'est le regard. Ne voit-il pas dans son regard qu'elle lui dit tout bas "Ne me tue pas" ? Il n'empêche que rien n'est pire que de tué un homme les yeux dans les yeux. C'était bien loin de la foi qu'on pouvait apporté dans cette Eglise. Qui était donc réellement Antoine ?

Hermione ferma les yeux et commença à recevoir les premier coups. C'était horrible. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux baigné de larmes et fixa intensément son agresseur.

Il n'allait pas arrêté. Ca se lisait dans ses yeux.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, et vite!

* * *

><p><strong>XoXo<strong>

* * *

><p>Owen regarda sa montre. Il était 10h45 et Hermione avait déjà pratiquement raté 3 heures de cour. Bon d'accord elle n'était pas dans son assiette en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas son genre de raté les cour. Et puis elle avait dit qu'elle allait parlé avec son mari. Elle aurait du se calmé. Et si elle avait décidé de ne pas venir en cour, elle aurait pu le prévenir. Où en tout cas c'est ce qu'Hermione aurait fait.<p>

C'était louche.

Owen passa l'heure à n'écouté que partiellement le cour. Il repensait à plusieurs choses. A sa rencontre avec Hermione. Hermione... Elle avait cru qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, mais ce n'était pas ça. Bien sur il aimait beaucoup Hermione, mais si il était si affectueux avec elle au départ c'était tout d'abord parce qu'elle était le portrait craché de sa mère...

Ses parents... Owen n'en avait parlé à personne, mais la mort de ses deux parents étaient loin d'être naturelle, au contraire. Ils étaient jeunes, et en pleine forme. Ce qui les avaient tué c'était un démon. Un démon qui se faisait passé pour un prêtre sorcier. Owen l'avait cherché durant des années, mais jamais il n'avait réussi à retrouvé sa trace afin de venger ses parents.

Ses deux parents. Parlons-d'eux. Ils étaient justement des chasseur de démons. Ce métier n'était pas connu, et ils travaillaient dans le départements des mystères au Ministère de la Magie. Bien sur personne n'avait posé de questions quand à leurs mort, puisque ils travaillaient sur un projet top secret. Mais le meilleur ami du père d'Owen était venu un jour tout raconté à Owen quand celui-ci avait eu 11 ans. Ce meilleur ami qui s'appellait Daniel, faisait exactement le même métier que ses parents. Et quelques jours après qu'il eu tout révélé à Owen, il mourru exactement de la même manière. Owen avait été fou de rage, et avait essayé d'expliqué toute l'histoire à son Oncle Bill. Mais celui-ci ne le cru pas un seul instant. Owen avait commencé à détesté son Oncle à ce moment là. Un médicomage était trop rationelle pour croire un seul instant l'histoire qu'il racontait. Et pourtant ! Son Oncle vivait dans un monde où la magie les entouraient, il aurait du le croire, mais au lieu de ça, il avait toujours agit comme une sorte de Moldu coincé.

Owen essaya d'oublié tout les souvenirs qui remontait à la surface. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et il alla directement à la cafétéria. Mais il regarda son sandwich au thon de manière écoeuré. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Il sortit alors de la cafétéria après avoir jeté son "dejeuner", et alla à la bibliothèque de l'université. Il posa son sac sur une table, et alla dans les rayons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec du droit. L'avantage dans les bibliothèque universitaire c'est qu'on pouvait trouvé de tout. Surtout des légendes urbaines, qui servaient aux personnes qui allaient surement faire des études pour finir au département des mystères.

Owen regardait les rayons sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Quand soudain, un livre tomba de l'étagère, tout seul. Owen sursauta, et s'approcha du livre. Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir si quelqu'un avait causé la chute du livre, mais il du se rendre à l'évidence, la bibliothèque était casiment déserte à l'heure du déjeuner. Et surtout dans les rayons où il se trouvait.

Il voulu ramassé le livre, mais il s'ouvrit violement à une page quelconque. Owen sentit une douleur atroce à son poignet. En effet, un énorme entaille venait de se formé à cet endroit précis.

-Qu'est-ce-que...?

Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la pages vierge du livre, et Owen les regarda avec effarement bougé toute seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elles forment des lettres. Son entaille au poignet se referma d'elle même. Il s'accroupi pour être au niveau du livre qu'il avait subitement laché quand son poignet c'était ouvert. Et il pu lire la phrase, de manière totalement choqué.

**"Sauve-moi ! **

**H."**

C'était surement Hermione ! Merde !

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whouah ! Quel chapitre totalement court ! J'ai honte, il fait à peine 5 pages. Bon on va aussi dire qu'il y'a pas mal de narratif ! (genre, je veux juste me rassurée XD!).<strong>_

_**Bon maintenant je pense que vous avez des doutes sur Antoine, et que cette fois vous n'allez pas l'oublié, il est bizarre hein ! =p**_

_**Et vous savez un peu plus de choses sur Owen ! =O**_

_**Donnez-moi vos avis ! Ca compte pour moi ! Surtout qu'à partir de Lundi, et ce jusqu'au 15 mai je serai en examen ! Soutenez-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! MDR **_

_**Reviiiiiiiiiiiewwwws Plzzz !**_


	15. Chapitre 14: L'Union fait la forcepart1

_Oyé Oyé ! Comment ça va les gens ? Moi, ça y est, je suis en vacances ! (si on oublie les rattrapages de fin juin XD)._

_Bref bref, j'ai l'honneur (et même la tristesse) de vous annoncez que ceci est **le dernier chapitre** de cette fiction qui aura duré un peu plus d'un an ! Après ce chapitre il y'aura bien entendu un Epilogue, mais réellement l'histoire s'arrête ici..._

_**NB (dernière minutes) :Ce chapitre est coupé en deux et posté donc en deux fois...**_

_J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu, tout à long de cette année XD ! Sinon que dire ... ah oui ! C'est la joie sortez les bouteilles de champagne ! C'est **la première fiction** que je termine sur ce site ! (j'en ai fini d'autre dans des blog, mais croyez-moi ce n'était que des fin horrible puisque je n'arrivais jamais à bouclé mes histoires de manière correcte XD)_

_Donc voila...J'ai été heureuse de suivre cette aventure, avec vous à mes cotés ! Mais ne croyez pas que j'abbandonne l'écriture ! Ce n'est que le début !_

_**Mon prochain projet : Une traduction qui s'intitule : Un Ange aux Yeux d'Argents. La traductrice à déjà donné son accord, et j'ai commencé la traduction.**_

_Quelques semaines après que j'aurais posté l'épilogue je commencerai à postez la traduction, à raison d'un chapitre par semaine =D ! C'est pour ça que je prends de l'avance, pour pouvoir vous postez tout ça dans les temps imparti ^_^_

_Aaaaah mais je parle troooooop ! Voila le chapitre 14 !_

_**Je remarque encore, que la plupart d'entre vous, me rajoute en story alert ou en favorite story ... ok ça me fait plaisir, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. La moindre des choses, seraient de commenté ce dernier chapitre non ? =D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes :<strong>

**Miss-Mylou : Ne t'en fais pas tout le monde à oublié Antoine. Et en fin de compte, ça à permis de faire en sorte que l'effet de surprise soit encore plus grand ! Merci, j'essaie de m'amélioré de plus en plus, alors si c'est le cas je suis contente =D.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"A mon avis, lorsque l'on est confronté à des choix,<br>que ce soit en acte ou en pensée,  
>gardons à l'esprit que nous sommes mortels.<br>Et tâchons de vivre de manière à ce que  
>personne n'ait à se réjouir de notre mort."<strong>_

_John Steinbeck_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : <strong>

**L'union fait la force. **

**(Partie I)**

Drago Malefoy était rentré chez lui, une humeur neutre affiché sur son visage. Tout ce qui c'était passé avec Hermione n'avait pas de sens. Ils n'auraient pas du se disputé comme ça. Il y'avait trop de non-dit, entre eux. Trop de choses bizarre... Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il était évident, qu'ils avaient peur de s'avouer la vérité. De ce dire leur réel sentiment.

Une sorte de poids était installé dans le coeur du jeune blond. Hermione avait été la seule avec qui passé du temps était devenu quelque chose de tranquille. Quand il était avec elle, il ne réfléchisait pas, et il pouvait réellement ce confié sans pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait croire de lui par la suite. De plus que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, elle le fascinait. Toujour prête à ce battre pour ce qu'elle pensait juste.

Mais il avait réalisé qu'à force de se battre à son tour, afin de s'émancipé de son père, et ensuite pouvoir vivre une vie heureuse et tranquille avec Hermione, sa femme, il avait tout perdu.

La chose dont il s'en voulait le plus, était la période où elle était à l'hopital. Il était en train de passé ses examen d'entré à ce moment là. L'examen tout à fait spécial qui lui permettait de validé sa Licence et son Master directement. Il n'avait pas donc pû passé la revoir, et il comprenait qu'Hermione se soit sentit délaissé.

Mais les choses avaient été faites. Et pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était d'essayé de recollé les morceaux. Il avait été bête de dire à Hermione qu'il voulait divorcé. Parce que ce n'était pas vrai. En réalité l'idée de n'être plus jamais lié à l'ex-gryffondor, le mettait mal à l'aise. Et triste.

Il pensait qu'il était enfin temps de faire carte sur table, et de dire la vérité. Il espérait que les choses allaient s'arranger avec Hermione. Pour le moment c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

-Hermione ?

Personne dans le salon. Il fit le tour de toute les pièces de la maison. C'était totalement vide. Trop vide. Drago regarda l'heure. Il était à peine vingt heure. Il se pouvait qu'elle finisse tard aujourd'hui et donc qu'elle rentre un peu avant minuit. Il allait attendre. Attendre, afin de pouvoir s'expliqué, enfin!

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO<strong>

* * *

><p>Owen était stressé. Il en était sur, c'était Hermione qui lui avait envoyé ce message. Mais que faire? La peur l'avait figé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Une sorte d'aura lui disait qu'Hermione était en danger à cause d'une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Hermione était une personne forte, qui avait fait la guerre, et savait parfaitement ce battre. Si aujourd'hui elle était en danger c'était forcément à cause de quelque chose de vraiment surnaturel et mystérieuse.<p>

Mais quoi ? Comment savoir ce qui retenait Hermione prisonnière ? Il souffla. Il devait reprendre ses esprit et pensé correctement. Il devait faire le point dans sa tête, et sauver son amie.

Les taches de sang sur le livre qui était tombé précédemment, avaient disparu. C'était un acte magique, et Hermione avait réussi à lui envoyé un message. Mais il aurait aimé savoir, comment il pouvait l'aider.

Il devait trouvé un moyen d'entré en contact psychiquement avec Hermione. Il tourna les talons, et arriva à l'acceuil de la bibliothèque.

-Excusez-moi ! Interpella-t-il une bibliothècaire de manière un peu trop pressé.

-Oui ?

-Les livres sur ... la magie noir, où est-ce-que je peux trouvé ça ?

La bibliothècaire écarquilla les yeux. En effet qu'est-ce-qu'un jeune homme comme lui voulait faire avec de la magie noir ? Elle était même prête à appelé des Aurors au vu de son expression. Owen paniqua à son tour. Il devait trouvé un mensonge digne de ce nom, afin de pouvoir s'en sortir.

-Vous savez, le Droit, c'est assez ennuyant ... Commença-t-il d'un ton se voulant nonchalant. Et je voulais me réorienté vers des études d'Auror.

-Oh je vois, mais pourquoi la magie noir ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-On m'a dit qu'elle était énormément présente durant ses études, et que c'était vraiment horrible. Si je ne supporte pas ça ... autant ne pas me réorienté...

La jeune bibliothécaire, était fascinée devant Owen. Surtout à cause de sa beauté envoutante. Elle lui donna un billet d'entré, et lui indiqua une salle ou trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir grâce à une pirouette. Mais il avait l'impression de perdre un temps fou, et surtout de voir le monde bougé au ralenti. Cette sensation était bizarre. Il s'arreta deux secondes au milieu des rayons rempli de magie noir, et il respira. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il devait aidé Hermione, et vite ! Il commença à comprendre de quel manière était rangé les livres.

Hermione lui avait appris cette technique. C'est en trouvant la manière dont est rangé les livres qu'on trouve plus facilement les livres dont on a besoin. Il comprit le mécanisme, et se dirigea vers le coté "magie noir mentale". Il prit plusieurs livres qui lui parurent interessant, et il se posa sur une table. Ses mouvements étaient fébrile. Peut-être même un peu trop. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il tournait les pages. Lisait avec une rapidité non-égalé. _Merde ! Merde ! Toujours rien ! _

D'un geste rageur il balaya tout les livres qui étaient sur la table d'un coup de revers. Il tombèrent tous par terre. Il expira. Puis reprit contenance en les ramassant tous un par un. Lorsqu'il ramassa le dernier, la page sur laquelle elle était ouverte, attira son attention.

-Oui c'est ça !

La chance tournait enfin. Il lu attentivement les informations, et comprit pourquoi la magie noir n'était pas réservé à tout le monde. Elle était extrêmement vicieuse ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains... Comment allait-il osé faire ça ?

Il repoussa le livre loin de lui.

Ca allait être compliqué... Trop compliqué !

* * *

><p><strong>XoxO<strong>

* * *

><p>Il avait attendu toute la nuit. Puis une grosse partie de la matinée. Tout ça n'était pas normal. C'était lui qui désertait la maison, pas Hermione. D'ailleurs, où pourrait-elle aller ? Et puis à en croire ce qu'il voyait, elle n'avait pris aucun de ses vêtement. Rien du tout.<p>

C'était louche.

Drago réfléchi un tout petit peu et décida d'aller chez son amie : Pansy. Pourtant ... une chose lui effleura l'esprit : Où habitait donc Pansy ?

Arf comment ne pouvait-il pas connaitre l'habitat de sa meilleure amie ? Ca devait être noté quelques part dans les petit papier d'Hermione !

Effectivement, Hermione Granger était une personne très soigné, qui notait toute information suceptible d'être interessante. Il n'eu pas à fouillé très longtemps. Le nouvel appart de Pansy était tout neuf, donc le post-it n'a pas eu le temps d'être ensevelis sous d'autres information. Heureux d'avoir finalement réussi à avancé dans sa quête, il s'empressa de transplané en direction de l'adresse de sa meilleure amie. Il arriva devant son immeuble, et rempli d'espoir et d'envie de réconcilliation il y entra. Ils monta les étages, et arriva finalement devant la porte. Il allait toqué quand il remarqua que la porte était ouverte. C'est lorsqu'il fut entré qu'il remarqua que c'était un morceau de manteau qui avait empêché la fermeture de la dites portes.

Il regarda les vêtements éparpillé, comme si c'était les miettes de pain du petit poucet, jusqu'à que son regard, arrive au divan du salon. Il en resta pantois.

-Pansy ! S'écria-t-il

Elle était en pleine parti de chatouillage avec la langue sur l'intimité de sa compagne. Losqu'elle entendit une voix, elle sursauta, et se détourna en hurlant. Ginny, elle rougit instantanément et couvrit son intimité ainsi que sa poitrine comme elle le pouvait avec les coussins avoisinant.

-RETOURNE TOI, DRAGO ! S'exclama la blonde.

Il s'exécuta, encore sous le choc. Les deux filles ramassèrent à la va-vite leur vêtement, et les mirent à la hâte.

-COMMENT AS-TU OSER ENTRER DE CETTE MANIERE ? TU AS VIOLE NOTRE INTIMITEE! S'exclama Pansy folle de rage, alors que Drago cru qu'il était enfin temps de ce retourné.

-Je ne serai jamais entré comme ça ! ...La porte était ouverte à cause de ce manteau, et ... avant que je n'ai pu comprendre quoique ce soit...je vous avez vu !

Ginny n'osait pas regardé Drago en face. C'était elle qui était en train d'avoir le plus de plaisir au moment où il les avaient interrompus, de plus elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Alors elle indiqua avec une toute petite voix qu'elle allait préparé du café. Elle s'eclipsa dans la cuisine, alors que Pansy continua de jaugeait le blond du regard.

-Pourquoi tu es venu Dray ?

Le jeune homme se rappela soudain de la "disparition de sa femme". Comment d'ailleurs avait-il pu oublié ce détails ? Surement à cause de la scène précédente qui l'avait un peu choqué.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ?

-Hermione ? Tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ? Demanda Pansy, espiègle.

Drago soupira.

-Voyons Pansy, Hermione est ma femme. Je ne peux pas l'appelé par son nom de famille, ça reviendrait à l'appelé "Malefoy" en permanance !

Pansy eu un rictus de satisfaction.

-Tu sais Drago, Hermione je l'ai pas vue depuis son admission à l'hopital. L'informa-t-elle ensuite.

Drago resta figée. Pour une raison inconnu, quand Pansy lui donna cette information qu'il avait redouté, il sentait qu'une chose étrange ce passait. Même si il avait dit à Hermione qu'il voulait divorcé, jamais elle aurait disparu de cette façon !

-Sa fac ? Elle se trouve bien à Lincoln, non ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

-Oui, mais pourquoi ?

-Elle à disparu...

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fais encore, pour qu'elle disparaisse de cette façon ?

Drago garda une expression neutre.

-Je lui ai dit que je voulais divorcé.

Pansy en resta bouche bée, et Ginny qui apparement écoutait tout, fit tombé une tasse au sol, qui se fracassa.

-Tu as fait quoi ? Mais tu es fou ? Ca se voit que vous êtes totalement amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Tu as du lui brisé le coeur ! S'exclama la rousse, qui revint vers eux, couverte de café.

Drago en tomba des nues. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction vive de la jeune Weasley. Quoiqu'il se remémora du sortilège de chauve-furie qu'elle lui avait envoyé en pleine face durant sa cinquième année...

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit...Dit-il d'un ton morne. Mais je ne le pensais pas...

-Elle doit avoir le coeur brisé ! S'énerva Ginny.

Pansy posa une main sur l'epaule de la femme de sa vie; afin de la calmé. Puis regarda dans les yeux.

-Et tu penses qu'après tout ça, elle serait à la Fac ?

-Où veux-tu qu'elle soit d'autre ? Protesta le Malefoy.

Pansy et Ginny soupirèrent en même temps, au vu de l'incompétence du jeune homme, et du fait qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça sa femme.

-Si elle va si mal, elle va surement faire un retour au source !

-Retour au source ?

-Voir Harry et Ron, au Terrier !

-Oh, je vois !

Il fit volte-face, sans même ce soucier des deux jeunes femmes. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il se retourna vers elles, et leur lança un "merci" et un "au revoir" qu'elles entendirent à peine. Il descendit de l'immeuble, et transplana jusqu'au Terrier.

* * *

><p><strong>XoxO<strong>

* * *

><p>En sachant la chose qu'il devait sacrifié pour aider son amie, il commença à desespéré. Aurait-il le courage d'aller jusque là ? Il était précipitemment sorti de la salle de magie noir de la bibliothèque de son université pour prendre l'air. Mais même la brise agréable qui fouettait doucement son visage ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Il avait des frissons, et son corps le démangeait bizarrement, sans qu'il ne sache ou ça le grattait. Il arrêta de marché pendant quelques secondes, et essaya de ce calmé. Mais ça ne marcha pas.<p>

Il n'avait pas d'autres choix. C'était soit ça, soit la mort d'Hermione. Et il savait quel sacrifice était le plus grand ! Cependant...il devait trouvé de l'aide. Et il savait où il devait aller pour en trouvé.

Il arriva, à l'endroit où il voulait aller. Il inspira profondément, et se dit qu'il faisait tout ça pour sauvé la vie d'Hermione après tout. A peine toqua t-il qu'un jeune homme brun, aux yeux vert emeraudes se présenta devant lui, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Owen Kent. Un ami d'Hermione.

Le regard d'Harry changea en une fraction de seconde. Il passe de l'étonnement, à l'inquiètude, puis pour finir à la curiosité.

-Entrez.

Owen s'éxécuta un peu mal à l'aise. Il allait rencontré le célèbre Harry Potter pour la première fois, et il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il allait lui demandé quelques choses d'horrible à faire...

-Je présume que vous êtes Harry Potter.

-C'est exact. Lui répondit son interlocuteur.

Owen se rappela des histoires raconté par Hermione. Des exploits accomplis par le fameux trio. Il en était sur, si il devait expliqué les choses à Harry, il allait devoir le faire avec le fameux Ron.

-Ronald Weasley est-il présent ?

Harry le jugea du regard. Puis il lui répondit posément :

-Oui.

-J'aimerais vous parlez à vous deux. C'es très important. Hermione est en danger. Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, et que vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais ce n'est pas le moment de me jugez ou de m'analysez...je veux juste votre aide à vous et à Monsieur Weasley afin d'aider une amie qui m'est précieuse.

Harry hocha simplement la tête comprenant la situation, même si son visage palit dangeureusement à l'idée que son amie courait un danger apparement immense. Il se depécha de monté les étages afin de cherché son compagnon. Pendant ce temps Owen inspecta les alentours. Le terrier était un endroit très chaleureux et à l'air confortable. Il regardait les gravures de la cheminé qui avait l'air assez ancienne quand soudain une lumière verte en jaillit. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, pour voir un blond à l'air hautain devant lui, qui essuyait la suie de ses vêtements.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant mécontent de trouvé un inconnu dans un moment aussi important.

Owen se demanda si il devait vraiment répondre à un homme aussi peu respectueux, puis il cru bon de ce dire que ça ne lui coutait rien.

-Owen Kent. Et vous ?

Drago le regarda de haut en bas, puis lui répondit d'un ton nonchalant :

-Drago Malefoy, mais peu importe. Où ce trouve Potter et Weasley ?

Le sang d'Owen ne fit qu'un tour dans son cerveau lorsqu'il entendit le nom de famille du jeune homme. C'était donc lui ? Son rival ? Mais aussi celui qui brisait autant le coeur de la femme qu'il aimait.

-C'est vous ... Dit-il lointain.

Drago tourna son visage vers lui, sans comprendre.

-Moi quoi ?

-Vous êtes le futur ex-mari d'Hermione ?

Le visage de Drago se décomposa, et il trouva finalement un certain interet envers cet homme. Qui était-il ? Il connaissait apparement bien Hermione puisqu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il avait aussi l'air très famillier envers elle vu le ton qu'il utilisait pour la nommé. De plus il savait que Drago était son mari, mais après tout, ça c'était dans tout les journaux. Mais le pire dans ton ça, c'est qu'il l'avait désigné, lui, Drago Malefoy, comme le bientôt ex-mari d'Hermione. Il était donc au courant. Hermione lui avait donc dit. Etait-elle donc finalement prête à se séparé de lui. Ce Kent allait-il lui servir de mari remplacant ?

Tout les efforts physique qu'elle avait fait jusque là ... c'était pour lui ? Le fait qu'elle essaie de perde du poids, ce n'était ni pour sa mère ... et ni pour lui apparement...Puisqu'il en était sur, c'était pour ce Owen Kent.

Sans réfléchir, il donna un violant coup de poing en direction du visage parfait du brun. Et il du l'avoué ça lui fit un bien fou.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Héhéhé ! La première confrontation OWEN VS DRAGO ! Ca risque de mal se passé ! Et pour Hermione que pensez-vous qu'il va se passé ?<strong>_

_**De plus avez-vous une idée de la chose qu'Owen doit faire pour établir un lien psychique avec Hermione ?**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plait, et que vous êtes intrigué par ce qu'il va se passé !**_

_**Bisous Bisous Vipère-Catin.**_

_**Ps : N'oubliez pas les Review, ça me motive à écrire plus vite (j'avoue j'ai eu un mini syndrome de la page blanche, mais je vais beaucoup mieux là =D ) !**_


	16. Chapitre 14: L'union fait la forcepart2

Bonjour à tous _! Je dois vous faire chié à être aussi indécise, mais **finalement ce chapitre n'est toujours pas la fin de la fiction**, il manque encore une dernière partie à ce chapitre (qui sera donc la partie 3) mais je sais pas j'ai l'impression que la fin est tellement dure à écrire qu'elle ne cesse de ce ralongé et donc, ne ce fini jamais. Et comme je vous ai fait assez patienté, je vous offre la fameuse suite, pendant que **je m'occupe de la dernière partie** ! (j'espère vraiment que ça sera la dernière!)_

_Voila voila vos impressions sont toujours autant importante, et vous le savez =D_

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse au Review Anonyme :<strong>

**Lalice : Hey ! Merci pour ton compliment ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant =D**

* * *

><p><em>« L'union fait la force. »<em>

_Esope_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>

**L'union fait la force.**

**(Partie II)**

* * *

><p>-Malefoy ! S'écria Harry en revenant dans la pièce, trouvant Owen la bouche en sang. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, bordel ?<p>

Drago se retourna vers lui, d'un air digne et détendu. Comment expliqué à Potter tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, et les raisons qui l'avait poussé à frappé ce Owen Kent ! Qui d'ailleurs ne répliquait absolument pas ... C'était étrange. Donnait-il raison à Drago ?

-Je me défoule...Répondit le blond, en haussant les épaules.

-Pas chez moi...Répondit hargneusement Ron.

Les vieilles rancoeur reviennent apparement. Et Drago savait que ce n'était pas le moment de laissé ça arrivé. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'eux pour savoir où était Hermione. Après tout, si il froissait Potter et Weasley, ils ne voudraient jamais lui dire où elle était.

-Ok Weasley t'as raison, la prochaine fois je ferrai ça ailleurs.

Ron regarda Malefoy d'un air bizarre. Comment ce faisait-il que le grand Drago Malefoy capitule aussi vite? Harry c'était posé la même question et il en était venu à la conclusion que si Malefoy faisait profil bas c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce-qui t'amène Malefoy ? Demanda Harry. Parce que je suppose que tu veux quelque chose.

Drago eu un sourire en coin.

-En effet ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie...

Il réfléchi durant un instant. Que devait-il dire et que devait-il gardé pour lui ? Parce que oui, il n'allait pas raconté toute sa vie, en long, en large, et en travers, à Potter et Weasley tout de même. Il décida donc de faire simple...

-Vous avez vu Hermione ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Pas depuis des semaines ! Répondit Ron, soudain inquiet. Nous avions certains ... problèmes à réglé...Dit-il en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à Harry.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Comment ces incapables pouvaient se prétendre meilleur ami d'Hermione ? Bon il n'allait rien dire pour cette fois, parce qu'il était lui aussi en faute, quand à la disparition de sa femme.

-Pourquoi ? S'inquièta Harry.

-Elle...

Drago maudit merlin. Pourquoi devait-il raconté sa vie à ces deux lionceaux ! Il aurait préféré ce débrouillé tout seul ! Mais son amour pour Hermione prit le dessus, et il se dit qu'il fallait quand même qu'il dise ce qu'il c'était passé pour pouvoir la retrouvé...

-...Elle à disparu...Soupira-t-il.

-Quoi ? S'écria le roux. Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ?

-Moi ? S'offusqua le blond. Mais rien...

Un ange passe, où personne ne croit le pauvre Malefoy.

-...Bon d'accord ! Je ... je lui ai dit que je voulais divorcé...Marmona-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

-QUOI ? S'exclama le jeune weasley. Mais t'es complètement fou ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit quelque chose comme ça !

-Je ne le voulais pas ok ! J'étais énervé, mais j'ai pas envie de divorcé pour de vrai ! Et puis qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous à me dire que je suis fou de lui dire quelque chose comme ça ? Vous savez tous que ce mariage n'a pas été contracté dans l'amour fou...

-Oui on sait tu voulais l'aider...Lui répondit Harry.

-Ouais en quelque sorte...Soupira le blond

-Mais je sais qu'entre temps vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre se sont accentué ! Continua le Survivant, avec un peu de malice dans son regard.

Le blond en rougit presque.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...!

Puis il se dit qu'il était temps de changé de sujet, parce que là il commençait à être sur une pente trop raide, à raconté sa vie, et ses sentiments !

-Bref, peu importe , Hermione est maintenant au abonné disparu ! Rappela l'héritier Malefoy.

-Et comment on va faire pour la retrouvé maintenant ? Demanda Ron en colère.

-Bah je sais pas, si je suis venu c'est pour que vous m'aidiez. Vous connaissiez Hermione bien longtemps avant moi. Vous devez savoir des choses, des endroit qu'elle aime, des choses comme ça ! Commença par s'énervé Drago qui avait l'impression de tourné en rond.

-Ecoute Malefoy ! Hermione à toujours été une personne très organisé, mais jamais elle ne nous à parlé d'un endroit secret où elle se sent mieux qu'autre part...Lui expliqua Harry calmement.

-Alors quoi ? On va jamais la retrouvé, on va devoir attendre qu'elle revienne de son plein gré ? Explosa Drago.

-Non ! Mais ...

Il réfléchi mais ne voyait pas de réponse à ses questions...

-...je sais pas quoi faire pour...Arf ! S'énerva le brun.

Un ange passe.

-Moi je sais où elle est...

Tout le monde se retourna vers Owen. En ce disputant, les trois autres avaient eu l'impression d'être à Poudlard, et avaient complètement oublié le jeune homme qui c'était incrusté au Terrier juste auparavant. Harry eu envie de se frappé devant son imbécilité. En arrivant Owen lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait parlé à lui et à Ron parce qu'Hermione était en danger. Et au lieu de ça, il avait perdu du temps à se disputé avec Malefoy sur le pourquoi du comment.

-Quoi ! Mais qui t'es toi ? S'énerva Drago en se rappelant de la présence du jeune homme.

-Owen Kent, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Riposta le jeune juriste.

-Ok ok ça j'avais compris, mais comment _**toi**_ tu pourrais savoir où ce trouve Hermione ?

Owen eu un sourire en coin. Il avait envie de faire languir le jeune Malefoy qui avait été très impolie à son égard, mais il fut obligé de constaté que c'était dans le carractère du jeune homme d'être ainsi. De plus ils avaient perdu assez de temps comme ça, ils devaient sauvé Hermione !

-Elle est entré en contact avec moi.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Ron ébahit.

-Elle à utilisé un sort compliqué, je crois qu'elle pouvait envoyé un message à la dernière personne qu'elle à vu avant son agresseur ,ou ses agresseur je ne sais pas combien il y'en a, et en l'occurence il s'agit de moi...

-Donc elle est entré en contact avec toi et qu'est-ce-qu'elle à dit ?

-Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide...Elle doit être trop faible pour me dire autre chose...

Drago trouva Owen stupide en cet instant.

-Donc tu ne sais pas où elle est...

-Non.

-Donc tu nous sert à rien !

Owen s'en offusqua.

-Pas vraiment, Monsieur-je-sais-tout !

Drago sourit à cet appelation qui n'avait rien de marrant en soit, mais qui lui rappelait sa femme qui avait toujours été surnomée Miss-je-sais-tout ... Elle lui manquait terriblement !

-Alors quoi ?

-J'ai un moyen d'entré en contact psychiquement avec elle.

-Ok, et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ? Demanda le blond suspicieux.

Owen inspira. C'était le moment de leur dire ce qu'il savait.

-Parce que j'ai besoin de vous...

Harry s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ca se voyait que ce qu'il voulait dire n'était pas facile. Et surement que le moyen d'aidé Hermione pouvait le détruire au fond de lui.

-C'est de la magie noir. Continua le jeune homme.

Drago se figea.

-Je m'y connais en magie noir, Kent ! Et je suis sure que pour faire quelque chose d'aussi énorme qu'entré en contact psychique avec quelqu'un ... il faut sacrifié quelque chose.

Owen du admettre que Drago Malefoy était quelqu'un d'intelligent, et qui savait être sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de travaillé.

-En effet...

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda le roux, intrigué.

-Il faut utilisé le sang, de deux jeunes vierges...

-QUOI ? S'écrièrent en choeur les trois jeune homme.

* * *

><p><strong>XoxO<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione était épûisée et poisseuse. Elle n'avait même plus l'espoir qu'Owen ai vu son message. Ni même qu'elle sortirait de là, un jour. Parce qu'elle ne tiendra pas, plusieurs jours ...<p>

Elle leva la tête vers le haut, et aperçu un peu de lumière entré par les vitraux de l'église. Elle en eu des frissons. Ce faiseau de lumière c'était la liberté. Liberté qu'elle n'aurait plus...

Antoine -où qui qu'il soit – venait la frappait tout les soirs. A base de coup de fouet, et mutilation au poignard...Ou d'autre technique de torture, qu'il appelait "rédemptrice".

Ce n'était pas de la rédemption pour Hermione, c'était la mort...

Le soleil finit par se couché, et donc Antoine arriva. Les pupilles d'Hermione se dilatèrent, et elle frissonna comme jamais.

-S'il te plait...Le supplia-t-elle.

Pourtant le fait qu'elle soit si deséspéré avait l'air de le réjouir. Il eu un rictus démentiel, et s'approcha d'elle avec sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais décidé de la torturé avec sa baguette jusqu'à maintenant...

-Antoi...Aaaaaarghhh ! S'écria-t-elle, alors qu'il venait de lui lancé un Doloris tout à fait puissant.

-Tais-toi ! Endoloris !

Elle se torda de douleur, alors qu'elle ne sentait même plus les muscles de ses bras, qui retenait tout son corps. Toujours accroché par ses bras, les jambes cependant désormais suspendu dans le vide. La tête baissé...Elle n'avait même plus la force d'hurlé. Seul quelques gémissement sortait de sa cavité bucale.

Il fit une pause silencieuse. Hermione qui se dit qu'elle n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre, puisqu'elle allait mourir, leva la tête vers lui.

-Tu utilise ta baguette cette fois...

Il lui lança un regard de taré profond. Vous savez ce regard de psychopathe totalement débile, et hors de controle. Comme si ... il n'était pas humain.

-'Faut aller plus vite...Grogna-t-il.

Au fur et à mesure, Hermione avait vraiment l'impression qu'il perdait de son humanité. Il ne faisait plus de phrase complète, et en plus de ça ... son visage perdait de sa nature humaine, pour devenir animale.

-Antoine, je t'en supplie.

-La ferme ! Sectusempra !

Des tas de plaie s'ouvrirent...le sang s'écoula. Hermione hurla de douleur cette fois, et regarda le sang s'écoulé d'elle, comme si on avait percé une bouteille de vin.

-Mon dieu ! Merlin ! Arrête çaaaaarrrghhh !

Il se délécta du moment, comme on se délecte d'un plat déclicieux, il s'approcha d'Hermione, qui avait envie de lui donné un coup de pied, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Il approcha son doigt d'elle et la posa sur l'une de ses plaie. Sa la brula. Il lécha le sang qu'il avait sur les doigt...

-Finite...

Il murmura ensuite un contre sort, dans sa barbe inexistante, mais même si les plaie d'Hermione était à peu prêt refermé, elles étaient encore brulante, et la jeune brune souffrait...

-Pourquoi aller plus vite ? S'écria-t-elle frustrée et pleine de rage. Pourquoi vouloir me tué ?

Antoine la regarda d'un air de prédateur. Elle pensa un instant qu'il allait la tué définitivement pour avoir osé haussé le ton. Mais finalement ça avait l'air de l'interessé.

-Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il avant de ricané. Pourquoi ?

-Oui...murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Faut-il une raison pour tué ?

Cette phrase glaça le sang d'Hermione dans tout son corps. Enfin...le sang qui lui restait. Elle regarda par terre, tout le sang qui c'était écoulé d'elle. Si trop de sang était parti ... elle allait mourir. Elle le savait. Si la moitié du sang de son corps ... c'est-à-dire 10% (sur les 20%) s'en allait ... elle allait mourir sur place, puisque son corps n'aurait pas assez de sang pour faire vivre son coeur et tout le reste de ses organes. Les larmes coulèrent alors, sans qu'elle ne s'en rendent compte. Elle allait vraiment mourir... Vraiment... Drago lui manquait. Elle s'en voulait tellement pour tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Son plus grand regret, c'était de mourir sans lui avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait. Et ça la déchirait en deux...

Hermione entendit une porte grincé. Son sauveur ? Antoine l'avait entendu lui aussi... Il leva la tête, vers une petite porte scellé derrière Hermione, et il s'en alla après avoir essuyé tout le sang qu'il avait sur lui d'un coup de baguette. Comment ce faisait-il qu'un homme (ou une femme) était rentré dans cette église, sans venir dans cette pièce ? Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Même si elle commençait à voir flou, à cause de sa perte de sang, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et trouve une solution. Cette pièce était une église à l'ancienne. Tout y était : les banc, l'autel, un orgue ... tout y était... !

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? Entendit-elle rugir Antoine, visiblement furieux.

-... Eglise ... proximité ... Entendit-elle d'une autre voix tremblante.

-Cette église est encore en rénovation...

Elle arrivait à bien entendre Antoine, parce que lui criait presque, alors que l'autre voix était toute faible, et intimidé.

Donc si elle comprenait bien, Hermione était dans la partie de l'ancienne Eglise, et l'autre coté où était Antoine et l'Inconnu c'était la nouvelle Eglise ! C'était ingénieux de la part d'Antoine qui pouvait caché ses victimes comme bon lui semblait ! C'était tellement vicieux... Elle voulu crié à l'aide pour que l'inconnu vienne la sauvé, mais elle s'en doutait il devait y avoir un sort d'insonorisation dans cette pièce. De plus l'inconnu avait l'air d'être un lâche...

-...autre...confessé...sentir mal ... Indiqua l'inconnu.

-Il y'a l'Eglise Patgmor à quelques rues d'ici...Informa Antoine d'un ton qui indiquait que l'inconnu ferai bien de s'en aller.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit apparement, puisque la porte de l'Eglise principale eu l'air de ce fermé, et celle de l'ancienne Eglise s'ouvrit. Antoine était de retour. Hermione sentit son ventre se tordre... Elle ne pourait pas en supporté plus ce soir... Elle le regarda suppliante... Mais il avait un sourire sadique plaqué sur son visage.

-Mhm...S'en est assez pour ce soir. 'Veux pas que tu meurs tout de suite. 'Veux que tu souffre !

Hermione frissona et Antoine s'en alla. Elle pu enfin baissé sa garde et elle s'endormit, gardant les informations qu'elle venait de récolté, bien aux chaud dans sa tête.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XoxO<strong>_

* * *

><p>Drago regarda Owen marché devant lui. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Etait-il bon de suivre ce Kent ? Comment pouvait-il être sur qu'il savait comment sauvé Hermione, et que ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait enlevé. Apparement ce Kent avait l'air amoureux de sa femme, et ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à Drago.<p>

Ensuite Hermione lui avait aussi raconté ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux – et lui donné une droite lui avait fait du bien d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui explique enfin ce qu'il se passe réellement!

-Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Demanda enfin Drago.

Owen se retourna vers lui, un peu exaspéré. Ok, Drago avait l'air intelligent et sérieux quand il le voulait, mais sinon il lui prenait franchement la tête.

-Oui ! Confirma Owen. D'ailleurs tu devrais connaitre l'allée des embrumes mieux que moi !

Drago se refrogna.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

-Eh bien, selon Harry et Ron, et aussi par ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression que tu as baigné dans la magie noir toute ta vie. L'allée des embrumes, ça doit être ton endroit préféré...non ?

-Ecoute, je t'emmerde toi, Potter, et Weasley d'accord !

Owen ricanna. Ce Malefoy prenait rapidement les choses d'un mauvais oeil. Et il avait l'air de souvent boudé aussi...

-Bon alors je résume, Malefoy , pour qu'on soit sur d'être synchro...

-Mhm...Approuva le blond.

-Alors on va entré dans ce _bordel_, il y'a forcément un endroit où il y'a des filles vierges. Je rentre en premier en demandé une. Je paie. J'entre dans la pièce qu'il vont me présenté. J'active le portoloin. Toi tu attends une dizaine de minutes que je sois entré. Et puis tu demande la même chose que moi. Et tu fais aussi la même chose que moi.

On se retrouve au 12 Square Grimmaud, grâce au Portoloin. Harry et Ron nous y rejoindront, ... et après on verra comment on fait pour ses deux filles... ça risque d'être une dur épreuve, pour nous, tout comme pour elle...

Les phrases d'Owen sonnait dur contre Drago. C'était vachement horrible ce qu'ils allaient faire. Mais ils allaient le faire. Malgré eux, ... pour sauvé Hermione. Drago hocha la tête. Et Owen, s'en alla. Drago vu sa silhouette s'éloigné, et disparaitre dans la noirceur de cet horrible bordel...

Owen avait le coeur qui battait la chamade alors qu'il laissait Malefoy derrière lui. Il entra dans le bordel mal éclairé. Et l'odeur de sexe, de pourriture, et de transpiration qui y régnait lui faisait un mal de chien dans sa cavité nasal.

Il trouva à l'entrée, une sorte de vieille sorcière, qui lui faisait pensé à celle qui passe dans les dessins-animé Moldu. Nez crochu, teint verdatre, verrue sur le nez, cheveux noir et emmêlé, toute de noir vétu, un chapeau miteux et pointu...

A croire qu'elle était aussi moche, pour que les clients de ce bordel, n'ai aucune envie de couché avec elle...

-Bonjour...Dit-il en arrivant.

La vieille sorcière (qui était en plus borgne!) lui jeta un regard noir. En effet, peut-être que les habitué d'ici ne disait pas "bonjour".

-Qu'est-ce-que ça s'ra ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix bourru.

Owen se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas un homme déguisé en sorcière ? Mais il se dit qu'il préférait ne pas savoir en faite...

Owen s'approcha d'elle (ou de lui...) et murmura afin que personne d'autre n'entendent.

-On m'a dit qu'on pouvait se procuré des Vierges ici...

La sorcière le darda de son seul oeil. Puis elle eu un rictus, qui laissa apparaitre ses quelques dents jaunatre, et noirci...

-Mhmm je vois. Suis-moi.

Elle reluqua Owen de haut en bas, et eu un sourire appréciateur.

-Mais avant-ça, tu dois payé.

Owen frissona. Payé pour une femme. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il aurait du faire ça. Il hocha la tête.

-C'est combien ?

-16 galions l'heure...

Owen grogna devant le prix élevé d'une heure dans ce bordel miteux, mais il paya, et ce dit que c'était bien pour Hermione qu'il faisait tout ça !

La sorcière mit l'argent dans sa poche, et se leva. Owen la suivit, dans les dédales sombre, de l'endroit. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit désert. La sorcière ouvrit une porte en fer, grâce à un trousseau de clef.

-Alycia ! Vient par ici !

Une jeune femme, menu, et peu vêtu sortit de la sorte de placard, où elle (et d'autres filles) étaient enfermées. Elle toisa Owen du regard, et fixa la sorcière. Celle-ci ricanna, avant d'attrapé le bras de la femme, et de la trainé avec elle. Owen les suivit, dégouté de ce qu'il voyait.

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit moins lugubre, et la sorcière fit entré la dénommé Alycia et Owen dans la pièce, où un lit trainait et où les draps avaient l'air rongé par les mites.

-Vous avez une heure ! Indiqua la sorcière d'une voix neutre, comme si c'était normal, en fermant la porte à clef.

Alycia se détourna d'Owen et s'assit sur le lit. Owen n'osa pas la regardé et ne savait pas quoi dire. A y regardé de plus prêt la jeune femme était sublime. De long cheveux blond ondulé balayaient son dos, elle avait la peau halée, et quelques taches de rousseur sur son nez. Elle avait un petit nez en trompette, des yeux en amandes couleur caramel, et des lèvres pulpeuse et rose.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez ? Demanda Alycia en tremblant légèrement.

Elle avait aussi l'air d'avoir un sacré carractère. Owen se rapprocha d'elle, et vint s'assoir à ses coté. Il lui prit la mains, et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ... pour ... enfin tu m'as comprise...

Alycia fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête.

-C'est difficile à expliqué, mais je vais te faire sortir de là. D'accord.

Alycia le regarda intrigué. Que lui voulait cet homme ? Et pourquoi allait-il la faire sortir d'ici ? Est-ce-que ... c'était la vérité... ?

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

_**Alors voila...à votre avis que va-t-il se passé par la suite ? Pour Hermione? Owen? Drago ? Quel mystère renferme le fameux Antoine (parce que tout est à découvrir vous verrez la prochaine partie sera assez longue...C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai encore segmenté!)**_

_**Vos Avis ? =D**_

_**A bientôt pour prochainement la dernière partie avant la fin du mois de Juillet, je l'espère !**_

_**De gros Bisous, les petits choux ! HiHi (oui j'avoue j'ai faim, et j'ai envie de choux a la crème à 3h15 du matin ! =P )**_


	17. Chapitre 14 : L'union fait la forcepart3

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Non, je rigole, je suis là pour vous donner la dernière partie du **dernier chapitre**. Après ça il y aura l'**Epilogue**, qui sera sur un ton **beaucoup plus doux** … (je sais que certain attends la douceur depuis un moment mdr)_

_Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser pour se retard immense, j'ai cru pouvoir poster durant mes vacances, et même si j'ai eu accès à Internet, feufeu ne voulait tout simplement pas posté mon chapitre, je suis a peine de rentré en France (en retard pour la rentré de la fac -.-') que les cours à la fac ce sont tellement enchaîné que j'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment peaufiné, même là je suis pas tellement satisfaite de moi, mais je préfère vous poster ceci, en espérant que ça vous plaira!_

_°°-°°- °- En l'**honneur** du nouveau livre de notre grande prêtresse **J K Rowling** , je poste ce chapitre ce soir, avec un effort surhumain pour vidé mon emploie du temps et peaufiner le chapitre pour vous le poster xD. **Remercier Jo pas moi **MDR_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pour information, cette partie peut choquée les plus sensibles. Il y'a des choses qui peuvent touché la sensibilité de certaines personne devant la barbarie de ce qui va se passé. Merci de votre compréhension. Je vous aurez prévenu, donc ne pas se plaindre s'il vous pait =) (le Rating M n'est pas là pour rien, … )<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse au Review Anonyme :<strong>

**Miss-Mylou «** Je suis contente que la rencontre entre Owen et Drago, t'ai plu. J'espère que leur relation te plaira aussi ! »

**Guest (1) : «** Merci, et la suite c'est maintenant ! Désolé d'avoir tarder, ma vie n'est pas de tout repos mdr ! »

**Guest (2) : «** Je suis contente que le début de ma fiction t'ai plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. »

**Bill's : « **Merci, mais continue, je ne dévoilerai rien, tout est écris. »

* * *

><p><strong><span>"<span>_Quand l'amour a fondu et mêlé deux êtres dans une unité angélique et sacrée, le secret de la vie est trouvé pour eux ; ils ne sont plus que les deux termes d'une même destinée ; ils ne sont plus que les deux ailes d'un même esprit. _"**

**Victor Hugo; Les Misérables - 1862.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>_

_**L'union fait la force.**_

_**Part III**_

* * *

><p>Drago regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. Impatient. Puis il se dit que Owen avait sûrement du rentré dans une pièce à l'heure qu'il était. Il marcha d'un pas lents vers le bordel, maudissant toute les entités supérieur et Merlin, de lui faire faire une chose aussi désastreuses que d'entré dans un bordel, et en plus dans les allées des embrumes !<p>

Quand il entra l'odeur lui piqua fortement le nez, et il jura mentalement. Il s'approcha d'une démarche féline en direction de la sorcière borgne, et en la dévisageant, il lui ordonna d'un ton glacial :

« -Qu'on m'offre une vierge ! »

La borgne le regarda comme si il était fou, où qu'il se prenait pour César.

« -La maison ne fait pas de cadeau !

-Non mais je vais payer ! Je ne suis pas un bougre ! »

Il se prenait peut-être trop au jeu, puisque la sorcière grogna légèrement. De quel époque et planète sortait ce type, se demandait-elle. Lui aussi voulait une vierge ? L'homme qui était venue avant lui, aussi était étrange dans sa manière de demander une fille. Pas naturel. Et ce blondinet aussi...

C'était trop étrange...

« -Ça fera 16 gallions l'heure ! »

Drago regarda la pièce à coté de lui, et pensa comme Owen quelques minutes auparavant. Seize gallions pour ce bordel moisi et miteux.

« -Pour ce que vous offrez ? C'est une consternation ! Mais comme j'ai les moyens de m'offrir même une femme à 250 gallions, je vais payer le prix... »

La sorcière se demandait soudainement ce qu'un homme pouvant se payer une femme aussi chers faisait dans ce bordel premier prix. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'on le reconnaisse ? Pourtant les maisons closes très chic étaient connus pour leur discrétion.

C'était de plus en plus louche.

« -Suivez-moi... »Indiqua la sorcière avec une voix chevrotante.

Drago toujours de sa démarche féline, suivit la vieille borne, sans rechigné, mais continua toujours d'observé l'endroit qui était de plus en plus lugubre et humide. C'était aberrant... La sorcière avait le don de ce retourné toute les dix secondes vers Drago, qu'elle fixait avec son seul oeil valide. Drago se demandait si elle le trouvait à son goût, après tout il était d'une beauté à en damné un saint. Cependant il doutait légèrement que ce fut le cas, et puis … il doutait aussi de la féminité de la sorcière borgne qui aurait très bien pu être un homme déguisé en femme !

« -Vous les aimez fraîche ? » Demanda la sorcière de sa voix grasse.

Drago fut surpris de la question soudaine de l'hôte du bordel. Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir une information comme celle-ci ? C'était incongru...

« -Je n'aime pas savoir qu'on passe avant moi... » Essaya-t-il de dire d'une voix convaincante.

Et il espérait réellement que sa voix l'était. Après tout cela était peut-être étrange pour ce bordel de voir deux hommes de suite venir demandé une vierge.

« -En général les hommes qui viennent ici, préfère les femmes … expérimenté »

Il allait être découvert, si il trouvait pas une réplique valable. Il fallait qu'il se comporte comme le goujat qu'il essayait de faire paraître depuis son entré dans cet endroit miteux.

« -Les femmes expérimenté, j'en ai des paquets. J'en ai que faire de celle-ci... »

Pourtant ils se faisaient prendre la mains dans le sac. Il disait qu'il sautait régulièrement des femmes qui n'était pas vierge, donc des femmes qui avait eu des hommes avant, et juste quelques minutes auparavant il disait qu'il n'aimait pas que l'ont passe avant lui. La sorcière borgne ouvrit une sorte de placard à balai (enfin c'est ce que Drago pensait que c'était) et en sortit une jeune rousse fougueuse, qui foudroya la vieille borgne du regard. Celle-ci lui pinça férocement le bras, et la traîna dans une chambre annexe.

« -Oubliez pas...une heure ! »

Drago hocha la tête alors que le sorcière ferma enfin la porte de la chambre. Puis il regarda la jeune femme, qui le regarda avec une haine à peine dissimulé.

« -Arrête de me regardé comme ça ! » Ordonna Drago.

Elle eu un rictus. Comme si elle se moquait de ce que Drago pouvait lui dire.

« -Je te regarde comme j'en ai envie ! »

Il la regarda de haut en bas. Elle ne devait à peine avoir 11 ans, 12 ans tout au plus ! Que faisait-elle dans un endroit comme celui-ci !

« -Tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça, gamine... » Siffla Drago, dont la voix était néanmoins devenu plus douce.

Elle s'effondra sur le lit, comme quelqu'un qui veut se reposé après une journée épuisante. Elle ne se sentait pas en dangers en présence de Drago, au contraire, elle se sentait en sécurité...

« -Je ne suis plus une gamine... »Soupira-t-elle.

Drago vint s'allonger à son tour à ses cotés. En soupirant...

« -T'as pas du en voir des belles...

-Ça tu l'as dit... »

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, et Drago pensa à Hermione. Où était-elle désormais. Que faisait-elle? Était-elle seule, avec son geôlier ? Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps pour penser à tout ça, ni même pour resté là allongé avec la petite gamine à ses cotés, mais il avait besoin de soufflé avant tout ce qui l'attendait juste après. Tout ce qui l'attendait pour pouvoir sauver la femme de sa vie. Il soupira.

« -Comment tu t'appelles ? Commença-t-il.

-Rose. »

Drago eu un sourire. Il se souvenait avoir lu dans le journal intime d'Hermione que si elle avait une fille, elle l'aurait appelé comme ça.

« -Très beau prénom.

-Merci, et toi …? Chuchota la jeune enfant comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende parler de chose aussi quotidienne.

-Moi ? Répéta Drago en devinant la fin de la question de la fillette. Drago. »

Elle ricana légèrement puis arrêta de rire sous le regard puissant et en colère du blond. Elle se racla la gorge avant de vouloir s'expliquer de manière courtoise :

« -Mhm...Original... »

Drago ferma les yeux deux secondes à peine, et il se dit que la pause était terminé. Qu'il devait se remettre au travail. Qu'il devait sauvé sa femme qui était on ne sait-où et peut-être à moitié morte! Il n'avait pas le temps de parler de l'originalité déconcertante de son prénom, il devait la sauvé. Il sauta sur ses deux pieds d'un seul bon.

« -Bon on en a fini avec les présentation ! _**Allons-y**_ ! »

Rose se leva a son tour en tremblant. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien a craindre de Drago mais … son « _allons-y_ » que signifiait-il ? Allait-il … ? Maintenant … ? Avec elle...

« -Où ?! » Demanda-t-elle effrontément.

Pourtant Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question de la jeune rousse. Il entendit des pas lourds précipité, puis une voix qui criait « l'autre n'est plus dans sa chambre avec Alycia! », et une autre lui répondit « On va l'attrapez! ». Drago comprit qu'il était dans le pétrin, et fouilla dans sa poche afin d'en sortir un vieux trombone usagé et rouillé.

« -ROSE MAINTENANT ATTRAPE LE PORTOLOIN! »

Alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur le vieil objet, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître trois hommes super baraqué et chauve, suivit de la sorcière borgne.

« -ATTRAPEZ-LE! » Cria cette dernière

Le trombone vibra de manière étrange en émettant des sons désagréable, puis Drago et Rose sentirent cette sensation les tiraillés au niveau de leurs nombrils avant de voir tout tourbillonné devant leurs yeux, et une envie de vomir et de vertige les submergea avant qu'ils ne sentent le contact dur et froid du sol en pierre du 12 Square Grimmaud. Alors que Drago était à moitié dans les vapes il entendit un grognement à ses cotés, et la voix de Owen qui l'accueillit avec un arrière goût moqueur «_ Eh bien, tu nous apporte même de la compagnie! _» suivit d'un « _Stupéfix _» assez glacial prononcé par le même homme, et Drago comprit qu'un des hommes du Bordel avait touché le portoloin au dernier moment. Sachant qu'ils ne couraient plus aucun dangers désormais, il se laissa fermé les yeux au bord de l'évanouissement. Il sentit Owen le remettre sur pied.

« -Bah alors mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce-que t'as ?!

-'Aime pas les portoloins...Grogna le jeune Malefoy »

Owen explosa de rire avant de se tourné vers la jeune fille qui venait à peine de se remettre elle aussi sur ses pied, et qui le dévisagea de ses grands yeux vert bouteille. Il devint blanc comme un linge tout en regardant de nouveau son coéquipier qui venait tout juste de ce remettre de son voyage.

« -Drago ! Elle est beaucoup trop jeune!

-Je ne l'ai pas choisis ! Je pense que tu as eu droit au même traitement de faveur glacial, mais je n'étais pas dans les rayons de Fleury et Bott ! »

Owen s'effondra sur le canapé qui était pourtant bien aussi dur que le sol lui-même. Drago soupira, il savait que ça allait être un soucis l'âge bien jeune de Rose...

« Où est Alycia? » Demanda le blond.

Kent l'observa intrigué. Comment le jeune serpent avait-il su le prénom de la jeune femme qu'il avait amené. Comprenant la question muette du brun, Drago eu un rictus assez Malfoyien avant de répondre un « _Je sais toujours tout... _» très vague.

« -Dans la chambre d'un certain Sirius...L'informa Owen en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus du Malefoy.

-Emmène s'y Rose, qu'elles fassent connaissance. J'vais me prendre un bon verre de Wisky moi...

-Quoi ?! Intervenu la roussette. Tu vas pas me dire pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?! »

Drago la darda de son regard limpide. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à ce faire à l'idée qu'il allait devoir volé l'innocence de cette jeune fille. Il était en colère contre lui-même parce qu'il n'avait envie de volé l'innocence d'aucune femme de la planète. Ça lui rappelait les souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait. Les souvenirs d'avoir cru avoir volé l'innocence d'Hermione. Il ne lui avait bien sur pas volé, c'était sa demi-sœur qui l'avait fait. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins amer comme souvenir.

« -Chaque chose en son temps Rose. On te l'expliquera à toi et Alycia quand Potter et Weasley seront revenu! »

Elle ne comprenait pas les raisons de Drago, mais elle abdiqua, et baissa la tête. Elle fini par suivre Owen qui lui avait fait un clin d'oeil. Drago se dirigea vers la cuisine miteuse, et faillit hurlé de terreur en voyant Kreattur à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce.

« -QUI ES-TU CHOSE REPUGNANTE ! »

L'elfe l'observa de ses grands yeux globuleux de la taille de balle de pétanque et il eu les yeux larmoyant quand il reconnu le jeune Malefoy. Puis il se jeta à ses pied.

« Oh ! Enfin un sang pur ! Jeune Malefoy... ordonnez-moi, et je vous servirais...! »

Drago lança un regard de dégout à l'être qui lui léchait pratiquement la chaussure, puis d'un mouvement sec se détacha de son étreinte.

« -NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! » Il soupira « Qui es ton vrai maitre?!

-Harry Potter... » Marmonna Kreattur dans sa barbe.

Drago rigola.

« -Il a hérité d'une chose bien moche!

-Ça tu l'as dit ! » S'éleva une voix derrière son dos.

Drago fit rapidement volte-face avant de rencontré deux perles émeraudes rieuse. Il prit une expression moqueuse face à l'homme face à lui puis lança :

« -C'est un peu ce que tu mérites, Potter.

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est un dommage collatéral.

-Ouais bien sur...mais comment as-tu pu avoir eu cette chose ? Demanda Drago intrigué en lançant un regard dédaigneux à Kreattur. Même Dobby était MissElfes à coté de _ça_...

-Je l'ai hérité de Sirius, mon parrain, il y'a quelques années...Soupira Harry se souvenant de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit quand Sirius avait été tué par Bellatrix, sa propre cousine.

-Je vois, les héritage ne sont pas toujours des meilleurs...Ironisa Drago. »

Harry lui sourit, et se rendit compte que Drago n'était plus vraiment un connard. Avait-il commencé à avoir une humanité en se mariant avec Hermione pour X raison ? Où bien … avait-il toujours été comme ça au fond de lui, juste poussé au mal par son géniteur ? Il se le demandait bien, ça pouvait être un peu des deux en fait...

« -Bon toi et Weasley vous avez trouver un moyen ? » Demanda enfin le blond, curieux de voir cette mauvaise histoire ce terminé.

Harry grimaça.

« -C'est assez … barbare ce qu'elles doivent faire. Nous n'avons pas le choix... Il n'y à aucun moyen magique de _le_ leur prendre... »

Drago comprit. Il savait ce qu'elles allaient devoir faire. Il était surtout en colère vis-a-vis de Rose. Il ne voulait pas lui infligé ça. Mais Potter et Weasley n'avait pas trouvé de solution, et ils étaient à court de temps.

« Je vois...Je vais leur parler. » Indiqua Malefoy.

Alors qu'il commença à faire quelques pas en direction des escaliers qui menait aux chambres, quand Owen s'interposa devant lui l'air grave. Drago le dévisagea du regard. La décision qu'il avait prise était déjà assez difficile comme ça, il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un s'interpose devant lui et le coupe dans son élan.

« -Pousse-toi Owen, nous n'avons pas le temps de prendre nos précautions en leurs parlant.

-Laisse-moi l'expliqué à Alycia... Demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'un sentiment nouveau . »

Drago le regarda, interrogateur, avant de comprendre. Owen tenait à Alycia. Peut-être même une alchimie c'était-elle crée entre eux. Il voulait surement lui expliqué doucement. Lui expliqué qu'elle allait perdre son innocence à cause de son bon vouloir. Drago avait mal au coeur. Faire ça, c'était comme perdre une partie de son humanité. Mais c'était pour sauvé la femme de sa vie, qui était surement retenu quelques part, par une quelconque forces noir et obscur. Il hocha la tête en direction du brun, puis il se dit que ça serait plus simple de l'expliquer à Rose quand ils seraient seuls. Il monta les escaliers avec le coeur lourd. Chaque pas le rapprochait de la fatalité. Une fatalité qu'il ne voulait pas voir se lire dans les yeux vert de Rose. C'était tellement douloureux. Ils arrivèrent en même temps, dans la chambre de Sirius Black. Un homme qui était incompris du temps de son vivant et qui c'était éteint trop vite. Quel situation incongrue tout de même. Comment aurait-il réagit devant une situation comme celle-ci? Drago ne préférait pas y penser, il devait garder chaque force qu'il avait pour tout dire à la jeune et pure enfant qui lui faisait face maintenant qu'il avait ouvert la porte.

« -Rose. Suis-moi s'il te plait. Je vais t'expliquer ce que tu fais ici...Souffla Drago. »

La jeune fille le regarda étrangement. Elle voyait sur le visage du blond que la décision qu'il avait prise était vraiment difficile. Alors elle se leva du lit où elle était assise avant de suivre l'homme qui l'avait emmené ici et en qui elle avait désormais entièrement confiance. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre vide à l'exception d'un lit. Et ils s'assirent chacun sur le coté du lit, se faisait face. Le jeune Malefoy ne savait pas par quoi commencé. La tache qu'il avait à accomplir était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il le pensait.

« -Rose écoute, ce que je vais te demandé est vraiment difficile à accepté. Donc si c'est trop difficile pour toi, je te laisserais t'en aller, et … je trouverais un autre moyen de ... »

Il s'arrêta. Était-il bon de lui dire ce qui arrivait à Hermione ? C'était comme si il essayé de la touché avec son histoire, avec le fait que sa femme était enfermé on ne sait-où, qu'il allait la forcé à faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Comment s'y résoudre ? Comment la laissé, cette jeune fille qui n'avait encore rien vécu … perdre cette chose, d'une manière traumatisante.

« -Un moyen pour quoi, Drago ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Drago secoua la tête.

« -Je ne veux pas te forcer...

-Je t'en prie, dis-le moi, je prendrais ma décision après...L'implora-t-elle de ces deux grand iris en posant sa main sur la sienne, comme on le ferrai avec son père. »

Drago baissa la tête; les larmes aux yeux.

« -J'ai une femme tu vois Rose. Une femme belle, intelligente, pleine de vie. Une femme qui ne me mérite pas. Je n'ai pas su prendre soin d'elle... »

Il ferma les yeux. Dans la douleur de ses souvenirs...

« -On...On c'est disputé...puis elle à disparu quelque heures après. J'ai su qu'une personne...une personne maléfique la retenait prisonnière. Elle à réussi à nous faire passé un message par magie noir. Parce qu'elle est épatante tu vois, elle...elle lisait un tas de livre, elle est très forte...C'est Hermione Granger après tout... Mais elle n'a apparemment pas assez de force pour ce sauvé. Je ne sais pas dans quel état elle se trouve en ce moment... »

Sa voix s'étrangla un instant. L'angoisse remonta en lui... Il n'arrivait plus à continué de parler. Sa gorge était noué. Et ses yeux pour la première fois lui piquait. Il n'allait pas pleuré tout de même. Si son père était là... Mais il avait l'impression que la situation était désespérer...

« -On ne sait pas où elle est, ni si elle va bien... On ne sait rien. Il y'a un moyen. Un seul moyen de pouvoir la contacté. C'est de la magie noir... Et avec la magie noir on doit toujours sacrifié quelques choses d'horrible...

-Qu'est-ce-que vous devez sacrifié Drago ? »

Drago plongea ses yeux bleu-gris, dans ceux vert de Rose, et il commença à parler.

« -Je dois prendre votre innocence à toi et Alycia, Rose. Du sang de deux vierges... »

Rose fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de terrible dans ce qu'il demandait, puis elle tendit son bras vers le blond.

« -Tiens prend le...! »

Drago observa le bras de Rose, puis son visage, et … il ne put se retenir, des larmes de colère contre lui-même coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas encore compris, et il allait devoir le lui dire clairement...

« -Ce n'est pas ça...Dit-il la voix brisé. Je dois prendre le sang de votre virginité, le sang de votre Hymen... »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Rose avant de comprendre. Sa bouche se tordit en un « O » parfait, et Drago baissa la tête. Il était évident qu'elle serait choqué. Elle n'avait sûrement que 12 ans, et son innocence allait être volé, et pas des manières les plus douces... Il sentit les petite mains douces de Rose essuyé les quelques larmes qui avait coulé de ses deux yeux. Et il leva la tête vers elle.

« -Qu'est-ce-que...

-Prend le quand même... »

Se fut au tour de Drago d'être choqué par la réponse de la petite fille.

« -Mais Rose, tu n'es pas obligé, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi qui...

-ÉCOUTE-MOI ! Cria-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient aussi de ses yeux à elle. TA FEMME EST EN DANGERS DE MORT ! TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS FAIRE DES CHICHIS POUR MA **Virginité** ?! CE N'EST PAS GRAND CHOSE COMPARER A SON ENJEUX ! »

Drago la regarda choquée, puis la serra dans ses bras, comme si c'était la petite soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il voulait un moment de silence avant de devoir expliqué à Rose de quel manière s'y prendre.

* * *

><p><strong>XoxO<strong>

* * *

><p>Alycia regarda Owen choqué, en rougissant.<p>

« -Owen je... »

Celui-ci baissa la tête, honteux de ce qu'il lui demandait. Ce qu'il lui demandait de perdre pour lui. Alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Alors qu'elle lui plaisait tant...

« -Je ne te force en rien. Tu dois prendre la décision qui te semble le plus juste... »

Alycia commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Le visage d'Owen était totalement sincère que ça la touchait au plus profond de son coeur. Quand elle avait croisé son regard bleu foncé quand il l'avait secouru elle y avait lu tellement de chose qui lui avait plu : de la bonté, de la gentillesse, de la loyauté, de la timidité... et encore pleins de qualités qu'elle approuvait. Elle était tombé sous son charmes après juste avoir plongé dans ses yeux quelques secondes.

« -Au vu des circonstances...je ne peux que vous la donner. De plus vous m'avez libéré de ce … _cette endroit_. Je l'aurais perdue de manière bien plus terrible si j'y serai resté; mon innocence. »

Le remord rongeait Owen à l'en consumé tout entier.

« -Alycia. Je suis désolé de te demander ça. »

Elle lui lança un regard remplit de tendresse avant de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à être désolé et que c'était seulement le destin qui avait fait en sorte que ça devait ce passé comme ça. Alors qu'Owen restait silencieux, Alycia allait lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui, mais la porte s'ouvrit. Owen lança un regard noir au nouvel arrivant qui était arrivé sans aucune délicatesse.

« -Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais le temps presse! Alycia as-tu pris ta décision?

-Oui Drago, je suis d'accord...

-Bien, Rose l'est aussi... Il y'a juste une chose, tu vas devoir lui expliquer comment s'y prendre... »

Le visage d'Alycia vira au rouge. Quel situation ! Rose entra dans la chambre et les deux hommes prirent congés. Rose était aussi rouge de honte qu'Alycia. Et aucune des deux ne savaient quoi dire. C'est Alycia qui brisa le silence.

« -Bon eh bien...alors je vais t'expliquer comment ça se passe...et je...tu le ferras toi même quand tu sera sure d'avoir bien compris... »

Rose hocha la tête.

« -C'est assez barbare, mais nous n'avons aucun autre moyen à disposition. Tu va devoir arraché ton hymen avec tes doigts – même toute la main si il le faut...- et dès que tu saigneras, même un tout petit peu tu ramassera le sang avec le sort que je vais t'apprendre... »

Alycia continua à expliquer en détails de quel manière s'y prendre, et Rose comprit pourquoi Drago était aussi triste et bouleversé de devoir lui faire subir tout ça. Après avoir bien compris comment s'y prendre Rose se rendit dans la salle de bain annexe à la chambre de Sirius où elles se trouvaient. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de réussir à déchirer son Hymen et ça lui fit un mal de chien puisqu'elle était aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara... Elle ne saigna pas beaucoup mais Alycia lui avait dit que même une goutte aurait été suffisant. Elle prit sa baguette posé sur le lavabo et transvasa le sang qui était au sol et sur ses cuisses dans le petit flacon qui était à coté d'elle. Elle tendit le flacon à Alycia qui le posa sur la table de nuit, puis à son tour se dirigea vers la salle de bain, effrayé. Elle réussi à saigné dans des circonstances aussi douloureuse que Rose, néanmoins elle saigna plus abondamment qu'elle et elle récolta le sang dans le flacon qui se remplit jusqu'au bord.

Que ce soit l'une où l'autre, elles avaient l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux, mais elles priaient pour que la vie d'Hermione soit sauvé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XoxO<strong>_

* * *

><p>Drago regarda le sang dans les deux flacon avec un pincement au coeur, puis lança un regard à Harry. Ils pensaient apparemment à la même chose, au vu de leur expression.<p>

« -Si Hermione sait ce qu'on à sacrifié pour la sauvé, elles risques de nous tué...Commença Drago.

-Je la connais depuis des années et je peux t'affirmer que c'est ce qui va se passé. Surenchérit Harry en hochant la tête. »

Ils lancèrent un regard à Owen et Ron qui avait presque fini de tout installé. Ron s'y connaissaient un peu puisque sa Grand-Mère maternelle se lançait à des rituels similaires quand il était tout jeunes. Sur une table trois bols de bois y avaient été installés, sur la table avait été désigné un pictogramme tout à fait bizarre, mélange d'étoiles, de lunes, et de symboles en runes ancienne à peine déchiffrable pour Harry, Drago, et Ron. Des bougies avaient été allumés sur les quatre coins de la table.

« -Bon Owen que doit-on faire?

-Ça va faire très clichés mais on va devoir se mettre tous autour de la table prêt des bougies – c'est pour ça qu'il y'en a quatre. Je vais mettre de la poudre de corne de Licorne mélangé à de l'essence de Sombrale dans le bol du milieu. Dans celui de droite je vais y mettre le sang de Rose, et dans celui de gauche le sang d'Alycia. Je vais mélangé le tout, en prononçant certaines paroles...je l'ai est apprise par coeur du livre où j'ai trouver ce rite.

-Et ensuite comment Hermione va pouvoir communiquer avec nous?

-Ensuite tout ce fera par la pensé. C'est à dire qu'elle nous entendra dans sa tête, et qu'elle nous répondra par la pensé, et que ses pensé vont résonné dans nos quatre têtes à nous, et ont lui répondra aussi par la pensé. Ça va devoir être très bref parce que … ça va prendre toute notre énergie vitale. »

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Et Owen commença à mélangé les différents ingrédients comme il l'avait déjà indiqué auparavant. Puis d'une voix grave qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la sienne il commença :

« -Incatum Revelate Maleductii … »

Pendant 5 bonnes minutes à récité des phrases incompréhensible pour les trois autres. Puis il se tut, et les flammes des bougies s'agrandirent. Owen prit les devants et sa voix résonna dans la tête des trois hommes à ses cotés.

« -Hermione. Hermione est-ce-que tu m'entends...? »

Pourtant seul le silence lui répondit. Owen recommença à appelé la brune dans son esprit... Mais rien n'y faisait... Puis Drago prit l'initiative d'essayé a son tour.

« -Hermione ! Est-ce-que tout vas bien ?! »

La peur prenait le dessus, et si elle n'avait même pas la force d'être consciente ?

« -Drago..? » Répondit un faible murmure dans leurs têtes.

-HERMIONE ! Est-ce-que ça va ? Où es-tu...?!

-Je...n'ai pas...beaucoup de force...Souffla-t-elle épuisé. »

Le coeur des quatre hommes se stoppèrent. Était-il trop tard ?!

« -Où es-tu Hermione ? Le sais-tu ? Lui demanda Harry d'une voix désespérer.

-Dans les recoins secret d'une Église en reconstruction...à quelques rues de l'Église Patgmor. »

Ils se regardèrent tout les quatre. Ce n'était pas loin de là où ils étaient. L'espoir vint tous les caressés petit à petit, leur redonnant de la force. La force de croire qu'Hermione pourrait être de nouveau à leurs cotés.

« -Tiens bon Hermione on va venir ! Indiqua Drago qui commençait à se levé.

-Attention Drago, il n'est pas humain ! … murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ?! »

Mais les bougies s'éteignirent comme par magie. Et ils comprirent que la communication avait été coupé.

« -A quoi faisait-elle allusion ? Demanda Ron inquiet pour son amie.

-J'en sais rien, mais qu'est-ce-qu'on attends pour y aller ?! S'énerva Drago impatient.

-Quel est l'Eglise pas loin de Patgmor ? Questionna Owen qui ne connaissait pas vraiment les alentours. »

Les trois autres se regardèrent sans savoir. L'eglise Patgmor leur était connu parce qu'elle était juste à coté du Square Grimmaud, mais ils n'avaient jamais visité un peu plus loin... Alors qu'Harry allait proposé d'utilisé la magie d'Internet, Alycia apparut derrière eux, un peu rouge après avoir lancé un regard vers la mixture où était son sang.

« -Elle s'appelle l'Eglise des Anges »

Owen se figea.

« -Qu'as-tu dit ?

-L'eglise des anges... répéta la jeune femme.

-Comment tu le sais ? L'interrogea Drago suspicieux.

-C'était ma paroisse. En faite je ne vis pas loin de là.

-Pourquoi tu parles au passé ? S'étonna Harry. Ça ne doit pas faire longtemps que tu es … enfermé.

-Parce qu'un homme du nom d'Antoine à repris l'Eglise pour la reconstruire il y'a déjà une dizaine d'année alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. La reconstruction n'a jamais été terminée... »

Owen se leva, le teint livide. Seul Drago le remarqua. Pourquoi son nouvel ami ce mettait-il dans cet état. Que savait-il que les autres et lui-même ignorait ?

« -Kent ? »

Les autres se rendirent enfin compte de l'état léthargiques dans lequel se trouvait le dénomé Owen Kent. Fils de chasseur de démons... _Fils incompris et oublié. Fils orphelin livré à lui-même dans la douleurs de son enfance douloureuse._

« -Oh par Merlin... Souffla celui-ci pendant que les rouages de sont cerveau ce mettaient en place.

-Quoi ?! Que ce passe-t-il ?! S'énerva le blond. Qu'est-ce-que tu sais, que nous ignorons ?!

-Je sais qui retiens Hermione prisonnière !

-Qui donc ? Demanda Ron perplexe.

-Celui qui à tué mes parents...Murmura Owen la voix brisé. »

Toute les personnes présente dans la pièce, se turent. Les parents d'Owen avaient été assassiné et ils n'en savaient rien. Tout le monde le regardait désemparé, puis il leva la tête vers eux, avec un regard encore plus perdu que le leur.

* * *

><p><strong>XoxO<strong>

* * *

><p>« -Bon alors si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit...Tout ce qui ce passe, en ce moment même...c'est un cercle vicieux ?! Grogna Ron, essayant de s'adapter à la noirceur de l'appartement ou Owen les avaient conduit.<p>

-Oui. Mais je ne connais pas les détails...Souffla Owen, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est là Kent. Où tes parents rangeaient-ils leurs...documents secret ? »

Owen essaya de ce rappeler. Ses parents travaillaient au département des mystères. Mais jamais ils n'avaient dit à Owen ce qu'ils faisaient. D'ailleurs Owen était bien trop jeune pour comprendre, où même s'y intéresser de prêt ou de loin. Mais il se rappelait d'une pièce. Une chambre. Une chambre qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'appeler la chambre sombre.

« -Je pense que... »

Mais il ne fini pas sa phrase, bien trop happée dans ses souvenirs. C'était douloureux, quelques flash ce faisait dans sa tête. Le visage souriant de sa mère. C'était rare, c'était pourtant un des seuls souvenir qu'il avait d'elle. Puis le visage marqué par l'inquiétude de son père, sortant de la chambre sombre, quelques jours avant sa mort. Il secoua la tête, et ouvrit la porte de la pièce où il n'avait jamais mis un pied. Il faisait encore plus sombre que dans le reste de la maison, et pour cause, la fenêtre avait été condamnée par un tas de planche.

« -Wow...Souffla Drago en allumant sa baguette. »

La pièce était recouvert de symbole, plus bizarre les uns que les autres, sur les murs, le sol, le plafond...sur les meubles...partout.

« -Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ?! Demanda le blond.

-Aucune idée...Soupira Owen. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que faisait mes parents. Juste qu'ils étaient des chasseurs...

-...de démons ! Ouais on a compris ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de chasseur de démon, tu ne nous as pas vraiment expliqué...

-Je n'en sais pas plus !

-Ce sont tes parents !

-ET CE ANTOINE LES AS TUES QUAND J'AVAIS 5 ANS ! S'énerva-t-il plus frustré qu'autre chose.

-...tu ne nous avais pas dit cette partie...Se figea Drago.

-J'aurais préféré évité avoir à le faire...Soupira Owen en ce calmant. »

Drago soupira à son tour, et après un regard compatissant envers son nouveau compatriote, il se mit à fouiller la pièce avec une extrême prudence. Il tomba sur pleins de documents incompréhensible, plus bizarre les uns que les autres. Il ne se détourna de ses fichiers que lorsque Ron poussa un cri de victoire.

« -Tu as trouvé quelques choses ? Lui demanda le Survivant»

Le roux hocha la tête, en ce dirigeant vers le « salon », posant un énorme dossier sur la table basse. Au dessus du dossier était écris «_ Document Top Secret : Affaire non-résolu... _». Drago trouvait l'intituler du dossier totalement absurde, mais il observa attentivement les documents qu'Harry tenait dans ses mains.

« -Ce Antoine est un psychopathe en puissance !

-Qu'est-ce-que tu viens d'apprendre ? Demanda Owen derrière eux, la voix tremblante. »

Drago regarda Kent dans les yeux. Apparemment cette histoire était en train de le bouleversé. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir debout, c'était sûrement le fait de devoir sauver la vie d'Hermione. Sinon il serait effondrer. Enfin...C'est ce que pensait Drago.

« -Il se fait passer pour un prêtre depuis déjà...deux siècles ! Sa technique préféré c'est d'amadouer les proches des victimes qui sont souvent très croyantes, et ainsi ils en savent plus sur leur proie, puis il se déguise d'une manière ou d'une autre pour s 'intégrer dans sa vie...Ensuite après un bon moment, il capture sa victime, et lui inflige tout un tas de torture très horrible, puis il fini par dévorer son âme, pour expédier sa victime directement … en enfer.

-Les parents d'Hermione sont très religieux en effet ! Informa Drago, en essayant de lié toute les information qu'il avait retenu avec les événements apparu dans la vie d'Hermione. L'année dernière elle avait eu un béguin pour un fameux Antoine, âgée d'un an de moins qu'elle ! Annonça-t-il en se rappelant les informations noté dans le journal intime de sa femme qu'il avait lu il y'a des mois.

-Tout est lié ! Continua Ron. Elle nous à dit qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force...il doit la torturer ! »

Drago avait les nerfs à vif. Après sa demi-soeur Katia, un psychopathe de démon totalement vieux, torturait la femme de sa vie ! Pourquoi autant de haine envers une femme aussi merveilleuse ?! Dieu était-il vraiment là, tout en haut ? Pourquoi autant de malheurs ?!

« -Comment on extermine cette chose Potter ?! Demanda le blond, contenant difficilement sa fureur, en voyant Harry feuilleté le reste des documents du dossier sur Antoine.

-Ca à l'air compliqué et pas très fiable. Les parents d'Owen ont émit une hypothèse.

-...nous n'avons pas le choix alors. Allons la testé...Suggera Drago.

-Il nous faut du Sel, une craie, et quelqu'un...qui sait parler le latin.

-Je maîtrise le latin...Annonça Owen. Mes parents, voulaient que je connaisse cette langue, d'après mon Oncle. Je ne savais pas que ça me serait utile. »

Drago posa une main sur l'épaule d'Owen, compatissant, et lui lança un regard fort en émotion, avant de déclarer :

« -Peut-être...voudraient-ils que tu reprennes le flambeau... »

Owen ne dit rien, mais son regard exprimait clairement qu'il y avait déjà penser.

« -Allons-y...Murmura-t-il seulement. »

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxo<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione n'avait presque plus conscience d'être en vie. Elle sentait sa peau lui brûlé à vif...comme dans un cauchemar...Comme si elle n'avait plus de peau, mais qu'elle n'était plus qu'un amas de chair sanguinolente. Elle avait envie de pleuré et de crié. Mais ça elle l'avait déjà fais un milliard de fois. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Plus les larmes.<p>

Elle n'avait même plus aucun espoir de vivre.

Si...peut-être une petite flamme. Que Drago et Owen viennent la sauver. Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment...

Comment allait-ils tué Antoine, alors qu'il était encore moins humain que Voldemort lui-même ! La porte de l'ancienne Église s'ouvrit. Antoine revenait...

Il avait arrêter son rituel, de venir la torturé à des moments précis. Maintenant c'était tout le temps, n'importe quand...

Les intervalles entre chaque torture était de plus en plus courtes.

Hermione Granger avait envie de mourir. Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait procuré de bien doux massage à coté de ce massacre...il y'a deux ans déjà.

« -'Grand jour ! Commença Antoine. Aujourd'hui, ta mort...»

Hermione n'avait même pas envie de savoir de quoi il parlait. Elle n'en avait pas la force tout simplement. Antoine avait déjà depuis un moment perdu un visage humain. Et sa faculté à parler était bien plus réduite.

« -Tes parents étaient naïf...lança-t-il avec un grand effort. »

Mais Hermione n'avait pas demandé d'explication. Elle se disait qu'elle devrait les subir vu qu'elle n'avait pas la force de protesté. D'ailleurs que venaient faire ces parents dans cette histoire.

« -Tes parents ont prié durant tant d'année. »

Il se donnait visiblement un mal fou à parler normalement.

« -Quoi ? Croassa Hermione la bouche sèche. »

Pourquoi n'en venait-il pas au fait ? Ne pouvait-il pas enfin tout dire rapidement, et puis la tué, afin qu'elle puisse se reposé... Après tout...à quoi bon avoir une explication si elle allait mourir bientôt ? Parce que oui...Hermione Jane Granger ce sentait happée vers l'autre monde. Disparaître de celui-ci...Très doucement. Trop doucement.

« -Ils priaient...depuis ton plus jeune âge...Pour que leur jeune fille ne dévie jamais du droit chemin...Mais Katia, ta _soeuuuur_...Susurra-t-il. Elle avait le pacte contraire avec le diable. Elle à vendu son âme à Lucifer, pour que tu puisse...vivre un enfer dans ta vie présente, et pour qu'un jour, une dizaine d'année plus tard, … je vienne te volé ton âme de la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit. »

Il fit une pause et toussota.

« -Je me suis fait passer pour un prêtre, et tes parents me racontaient...toujours toute la vie de leur jeune et seule fille. Ils disaient tout ce qu'elle aimait...c'est ainsi que j'ai pu t'approcher... »

Hermione bien que dénué d'envie de vivre tellement elle souffrait, sentait une énorme fureur en elle à l'évocation de ses parents qui s'étaient ainsi fait piégé. De quel droit les avaient-ils approcher ?!

« Après toi, naïve comme tes saletés de parents...tu es tombé amoureuse de moi ! Juste grâce à la description que tes parents m'avaient fait ! C'était _siii _simple ! »

Hermione en fut écœurer...il l'avait d'une certaine manière envoûté dans le passé, et elle s'en sentait si sale, et souiller !

« Maintenant je vais te voler ton âme, elle ira en enfer, ensuite je pourrais prendre ton corps, puisque celui d'Antoine est en train de perdre de sa force...Et après j'irais tué tes parents. Avec ton corps. Quel expression auront-ils quand leur propre filles viendra leur ôté la vie ? Puis ça sera au tour de ton mari, Drago Malefoy...Ça sera un plaisir !

-Va te faire foutre ! Cracha-t-elle. Touche à un cheveu de mes parents ou de Drago et je te jure que je sors des enfers pour te botter le cul !»

Antoine explosa de rire, mais une explosion retentit dans l'Eglise en construction. Il eu un peine le temps d'arrêter de rire, et de froncé les sourcils que la porte qui reliait l'Eglise en construction et l'Ancienne Eglise où il se trouvait, s'ouvrit en grand laissant passer deux hommes.

« -Qui êtes vous ?! Hurla Antoine d'une voix guttural. »

Puis il reconnu l'un d'eux : _Drago Malefoy_.

« -On est ton pire cauchemar...Annonça le blond d'une voix amusé, en tirant sur le démon devant lui avec un pistolet à sel trouvé dans les affaires des parents d'Owen. »

Le sel faisait apparemment de l'effet, puisqu'elle repoussait visiblement le démon, et l'affaiblissait à vue d'oeil.

« -C'est pas comme ça...que...rrr...vous allez...hh...me tué... ! » Peina-t-il à formulé.

Drago explosa de rire.

« Qui à dit que c'était comme ça qu'on voulait te tué ? »

Antoine essaya de bouger, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne pouvait pas...Il regarda au sol, un cercle avait été tracé, avec plusieurs symbole bizarre, et relié par une grande étoile... La seule chose qui pouvait entravé les mouvements d'un démon.

« -Quand ? »

Drago explosa de rire, alors que Harry et Ron sortirent de l'ombre.

« -Moi et Kent, on étaient juste des appâts, une diversion si tu préfère...On à laissé le temps à Potter et Weasley de faire ce fichue dessin super laid, et toi comme un bleu t'es tomber dans le panneau... »

Le démon avait l'air paniqué au début, puis il se décontracta et commença à rire.

« -Ça ne suffit pas... »

Il ferma les yeux, et commença à ce concentré. La terre trembla... L'église semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Mais que voulait-il faire bon sang ?!

« -ET MERDE ! IL ESSAIE DE FISSURER LE SOL POUR ANNULER L'EFFET DU DESSIN QUI NE SERAIT PLUS COMPLET ! Hurla Harry pour essayer de se faire entendre sous ton le vacarme. »

« -Weasley ! Détache Hermione, et avec Potter emmener-là en sécurité. Moi et Owen on s'occupe de lui... »

Le roux et le brun, lancèrent un regard en direction de la brune, et se rendirent compte qu'elle c'était évanouie. Paniqué ils coururent en sa direction, avant de la détaché à coup de baguette magique. Ron ouvrait la voie, et Harry portait leur amie.

Drago et Owen soulagé de voir que la vie de la brunette était entre de bonne mains, se tournèrent en direction du démon.

« -Tu va retourné en enfer, fils de pute ! Cracha Drago en regardant tout le sang d'Hermione au sol. »

Owen sortit un papier de sa poche où était inscrite une incantation.

«-Je vais t'y envoyer personnellement ! Cria-t-il à l'égard d'Antoine. Pour ce que tu as infligé à mes parents ! »

Puis il commença à lire les paroles en Latin, l'Église était toujours en train de s'effondrer petit à petit, mais Owen était totalement concentré. Au début le visage d'Antoine était seulement crispé, puis il commença à avoir une crise d'épilepsie, et pour finir un énorme nuage de fumée noir s'éclipsa de son corps, alors que ce dernier était en train de brûler...

Owen n'arrivait pas à se détaché des flammes, alors que l'Église était pratiquement en train de tomber sur leur tête.

« -OWEN ! S'écria Drago. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici... »

Mais le brun n'était plus dans ce monde. Un soulagement le berçait au fond de son cœur. Et un sentiment grisant d'avoir accomplis quelque chose de grandiose grandissait en lui. Il était euphorique d'avoir enfin tué ce démon. La vengeance lui faisait du bien. Il n'arrivait pas à se détaché de la tache qu'il venait d'accomplir...

...Jusqu'à ce que Drago lui tire le bras, et qu'il plonge ses yeux dans ceux inquiet et bleu-gris du blond.

Ça le réveilla, et il se mit à courir avec ce dernier, en direction de la sortie, _in extremis_.

* * *

><p><strong>XoxO<strong>

* * *

><p>Elle papillonna doucement des paupières, et sentit son corps tellement engourdi. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'elle était à Sainte-Mangouste. Dans les soins intensif.<p>

Elle regarda autour d'elle, doucement, puisqu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire de grand mouvement.

Elle s'aperçut ensuite de Drago, qui dormait assis sur la chaise à ses cotés, la tête posé sur son ventre à elle.

Une position des plus inconfortable...elle en était certaine.

Elle le secoua un tout petit peu.

« -Drago... » Essaya-t-elle de prononcé la voix brisé.

Il lui fallut un moment, pour qu'il ouvre ses yeux à son tour. Puis il observa Hermione comme si ce n'était pas possible qu'elle soit là, devant lui, les yeux ouvert...

« -Hermione ! » S'écria-t-il euphorique.

Elle ne comprit pas tellement pourquoi il était **si **heureux. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait disparu pendant un mois. Seulement deux/trois jours...

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Souffla-t-il les yeux embué de larme alors qu'il la serra dans ses bras »

Hermione fut choqué de cet élan d'émotion. Elle regarda le blond, alors qu'il se détacha d'elle. Bien sur ils avaient tout les deux comprit chacun de leur coté qu'ils avaient été dans un énorme quiproquo, et que leurs sentiments étaient réciproque... Mais … pourquoi un élan d'affection aussi intense de la part de l'ex-prince des Serpents ?!

« Toi...aussi. Mais..pourquoi est-ce-que... ? »

Elle n'arrivait même pas à formuler ces question. Cela briserait-il le moment de bonheur, et d'amour qui se formait entre eux ?

« Ça fait...trois mois et demi, que je suis là à attendre que tu ouvre les yeux Hermione. Je sais que cela doit te paraître bizarre et absurde que je sois aussi affectif...je le vois dans tes yeux...Mais...j'ai bien réfléchi durant ses mois-ci Hermione. J'ai commencé à entrevoir la vie sans toi. Mais c'était impossible ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Hermione... »

Celle-ci passa de l'étonnement au bonheur. Plus de trois mois ! A dormir ici dans l'hôpital ! Elle aussi elle avait réfléchi quand elle c'était faite capturé...la vie sans Drago n'avait pas de sens à ses yeux, elle était juste choqué que Drago en pense de même.

« Tu penses, vraiment, ce que tu dis ? » Le questionna-t-elle perplexe.

Il lui sourit tendrement, puis pour la première fois depuis que tout avait commencé, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et lui offrit un doux baiser remplie d'amour. Comme jamais il ne l'avait embrasser. Une chaleur intense traversa la brune.

« Évidemment. Sinon je ne serai pas là. Et maintenant je sais Hermione pourquoi j'ai tant voulu t'aider durant notre septième année. Tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi. En lisant ton journal intime je t'ai découvert, et plus encore en essayant de résoudre nos problèmes...Et maintenant, je n'ai pas honte de le dire, parce que je sais que la vie est courte, Hermione... »

Son cœur arrêta de battre, puis elle attendit. Allait-il vraiment le lui dire ...?

« -...Je t'aime Hermione Jane Granger. »

Elle explosa d'un rire tellement joyeux, qu'elle se demandait comment on pouvait ressentir autant de joie avec une phrase aussi simple et aussi banal. Chacun de ses mots provoquait en elle, une joie si intense que ça en était si absurde pour quelqu'un de rationnel comme elle.

«Redis-le...Redis-le, je veux être sure que je ne rêve pas... »

Il lui sourit. Attendrit...

« Je t'aime, je t'aime...je t'aime ! »

Il allait encore le dire, mais elle le coupa en l'embrassant. Puis elle le regarda dans les yeux, avant de dire à son tour :

« Il m'a fallut du temps pour le comprendre, et aussi me faire capturé par un démon psychopathe, mais...je t'aime aussi Drago Malefoy ! »

Avec un sourire il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant d'appeler une infirmière pour indiquer que sa femme était réveiller.

Pour eux deux, c'était le début, d'un nouveau départ..._ensemble_.

_**T**he **E**nd._

–_- _ - -_- -_-_

* * *

><p>C'est totalement terminée, (à l'exception de l'épilogue qui ne vas pas tarder à venir =p et qui sera comme promis plus doux) j'espère avoir vos impressions final même pour les lecteurs fantôme.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maintenant que c'est terminée, je tiens à remercié toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu, celles qui m'ont fidèlement suivit depuis le début, celles qui ont lu que quelques chapitres, celles qui ont laissé leurs impressions, celles qui l'ont gardé pour elle. Celles qui m'ont soutenu. Celles qui m'ont donné des idées sans même s'en rendre compte. <strong>_Celle (la seule et l'unique)**_ qui ne connait même pas l'existence de cette fiction mais qui à toujours cru en moi et à mon écriture. Ceux qui chaque jours permettent de m'améliorer, et ceux qui me permettent de vivre tout les jours dans l'insouciance du bonheur et ce qui me laisse le loisir de m'exprimer ici quand je suis seule. _**

_**Merci à tous.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sinon je suis d'accord ! Cette fin est totalement cliché, faut dire...que j'en suis pas spécialement satisfaite. D'où le fait que je fais un épilogue, pour rehausser un peu le ton. A bientôt chers lecteur...<strong>


	18. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous**, _

_C'est déjà (enfin), la fin. C'est triste de quitté mes personnages, mais il faut bien les laissé s'en aller un jour ou l'autre. Je vous remercie de tout les moments qu'on à pu passer ensemble vous et moi, chers lecteurs, chaque moment m'a été précieux !_

_Cet épilogue est comme promis plus doux, et plus serein. Il se lira sûrement rapidement, et avec calme._

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.**_

_A bientôt, au détour d'un chapitre, d'un de mes prochain projet. _

_Christidys Malefoy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Ce que l'on appelle le bonheur, c'est sa propre capacité à aimer la vie »<strong>_

_**J**ean **R**oyer_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Épilogue: Ouvre les yeux maintenant, <strong>_

_**tu verras tout est plus brillant.**_

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, essayant de croire en l'homme à ses cotés. Il fit une légère pression sur sa main, qu'il tenait fermement, comme pour lui montré, qu'il était là, prêt d'elle, pour la soutenir durant cette épreuve. Elle lui lança un regard à la dérobée, avant de cligné des yeux, refoulant ses larmes. Elle inspira profondément, avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette de la maison devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il fallut une minutes ou deux, qui furent insupportable pour Hermione, pour que le propriétaire de la demeure ouvre enfin la porte.

Il regarda les deux arrivant avec un regard étonné.

« -Hermione ? »

Entendre sa voix, fit un drôle d'effet dans son cœur. Elle en frissonna, et eut l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir ses larmes.

« -Salut, papa... » Réussit-elle à formuler, sa voix ne semblant être qu'un murmure brisé.

Robert Granger, faillit s'évanouir de bonheur. Il cria le nom de sa femme, et il invita chaudement Hermione et Drago, à entré. Par chance, les frères d'Hermione était en cour à cet heure de l'après-midi, elle pourrait donc parler tranquillement avec ses parents. Jane tremblante leur ramena une tasse de thé à chacun, alors qu'Hermione inspira tranquillement l'odeur de sa maison d'enfance qui lui avait tellement manqué. Sa main était toujours dans celle de Drago, qui lui caressait doucement la paume de sa femme.

« -Comment vas-tu ? Demanda doucement son père.

-Beaucoup mieux depuis deux mois. »

Jane et Robert se lancèrent un regard entendu. Puis Jane, le regard chancelant, regarda sa fille les larmes aux yeux.

« -Oh Hermione, nous sommes tellement désolé...nous... »

Mais les mots qu'elle voulait prononcé n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Elle était tellement confuse qu'elle se sentait honteuse.

« -Vous êtes donc au courant...je suppose... » Soupira l'ex-griffondor.

Drago caressa l'avant-bras d'Hermione avant de ce tourné vers ses beau-parents. Il plongea son doux regard bleu-gris vers eux, de manière apaisante. Puis il entreprit ses explications...

« -C'était seulement une hypothèse, fourni par notre expert en surnaturel, Owen, mais il était possible qu'à la mort du démon, vous sortiez de son emprise...Vous l'étiez depuis combien de temps ? Sous son emprise je veux dire...

-Ça fait à peu prêt...10 ans. Frissonna Robert.

-Donc, depuis que Katia à fait un pacte avec le diable. Je vois... »

Jane fronça les sourcils.

« -Mais Katia est décédé depuis quelques mois ! Comment ce fait-il que l'ont n'a pas été libéré de son emprise à ce moment là? D'ailleurs, tout le monde dit qu'elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque, mais...est-ce vrai?»

Drago lança un regard à Hermione, afin d'avoir son approbation. Cette dernière hocha la tête. Alors le blond prit l'initiative de tout leur raconté.

« -On c'est aussi posé pas mal de question durant ses deux mois. Et quand on à enfin tout compris on c'est dit qu'on devait venir vérifié si notre hypothèse était la bonne. En réalité, Katia à fait un pacte avec le diable il y'a dix ans. Elle voulait faire en sorte que la vie d'Hermione soit un enfer. Donc depuis ces dix dernière année son entourage était en quelques sorte contrôlé par une force supérieur quand il s'agissait d'Hermione. Vous étiez sévère envers elle. C'est frère était totalement insupportable. A Poudlard tout le monde l'appelait la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou autre alors qu'il n'y avait pas de réel raison. Bien sur des gens comme Potter et Weasley n'ont pas été contrôle, allez savoir pourquoi...Même si je sais qu'il y'a eu des crises entre eux, comme si la possession marchait par moment...Le fait est que, dix ans après le pacte, le contractant devait mourir et son âme allait en enfer. Pendant ce temps, le démon, qui était en réalité Antoine...devait prendre l'âme d'Hermione sous la torture, pour qu'il aille lui aussi en enfer... »

Jane avait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Robert le visage fermé, mais on comprenait aisément qu'il s'en voulait puisque sa fille à lui d'un autre mariage avait réussi à faire de la vie de son autre fille un réel enfer...

« -Oh mon Dieu, Hermione...Sanglota Jane. On voyait tout à travers nos corps, mais on avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre parlait à notre place quand il s'agissait de toi...

-On s'en veux. Surenchérit son père. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

Hermione craqua et ses larmes coulèrent à son tour. Drago la regarda, mais comprit qu'elle était assez forte pour endurer tout ça. Elle se leva, et vint prendre ses parents dans ses bras.

«-Je vous pardonne. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est du passé...Contentons-nous de nous dirigé vers l'avenir. »

Les pleurs de Jane Granger devinrent encore plus fort, sous les paroles si mature de leur filles.

« -Je vous aime...Indiqua la brune en pleurant en silence.

-Nous aussi on t'aime, si fort, Herm'...Souffla son père.

-Je sais. »

Drago regarda la scène qu'il avait devant lui attendrit. Il était heureux que tout était devenu normal entre Hermione et ces parents. Il se doutait bien qu'ils allaient passer pas mal de week-end en leur compagnie, pour rattraper le temps perdu. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il serait avec la femme qu'il aime, et il apprendrait à connaître réellement ses parents. Avec un sourire, il plongea son regard dans celui chocolat de la jeune femme qui se détachait de ses parents, le visage souiller de larme mais apaiser et souriant.

_La vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant, qui, il l'espérait, serait bien meilleur._

* * *

><p><strong>XoxO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq Ans Plus Tard<strong>.

* * *

><p>« -Caroline ! S'insurgea Drago. Tu n'as pas osé ! »<p>

Tout le monde explosa de rire, devant l'air scandalisé du jeune Malefoy, et celui malicieux de sa cousine. Hermione arriva d'un bond vers la blonde.

« -Fais voir ça !

-Non, Hermione, je t'en prie, ne regarde pas ça ! S'exclama le blond»

Il fit un mouvement vers elle, pour lui arracher l'objet qu'elle avait dans les mains, mais le regard qu'elle lui lançait l'en dissuada.

« -Ne m'approche pas ! Le menaça-t-elle. Depuis le temps que je te demande de voir des photos de toi ! »

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux blond platine. Comment sa femme réussissait à le mener par le bout du nez, de cette manière ? Le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé indiquait parfaitement «_ tu vas dormir sur le canapé pendant un mois, si tu fais un pas de plus !_ », alors forcément il n'allait pas venir lui prendre ce fichue album photo que Caroline avait apporter.

« -Comment ce fait-il que tu es cet album ! Quand j'ai eu 12 ans, j'ai donner l'ordre a mes elfes de maison de tout brûler ! Ronchonna-t-il envers sa cousine.

-Eh bien, on ne donne pas ses sources !

-Je remercierai Narcissia quand je la verrais ! Pour une fois que j'ai une raison de le faire. Ria Hermione. »

Cette dernière, ouvrit enfin l'album, et sous ses yeux ébahit elle eu l'impression de voir un ange. Un bébé blond, avec de grand yeux bleu qui riait tendrement avec une bouche qui ne comportait aucune dent, était devant elle.

« -Oh Mon **Diiiiiiiiiiiiieu **! S'exclama-t-elle. Drago tu étais si...si...si...

-Pathétique...tenta-t-il dépité.

-Non, magnifique ! »

Ron et Harry roulèrent des yeux, alors qu'Alycia et Owen se regardèrent en se souriant tendrement devant la scène du couple Malefoy, et les cousines du blond se lancèrent un sourire complice, étant fière de leur trouvaille.

Hermione continua de tourné les pages de l'album, le cœur faisant des bonds de bonheur et d'excitation, les yeux embué de larmes.

« -Moi aussi je veux voir ! » S'écria une voix espiègle derrière le dos de la brune.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Oh non, il manquait plus que toi aussi tu les vois ! S'écria-t-il scandalisé. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« -Drago ne dit pas de bêtise ! Tiens Rose. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant l'album qu'elle venait de finir, mais qu'elle avait envie de revoir encore une fois. Merci les filles...c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on aurait pu m'offrir ! »

Drago broncha dans sa barbe inexistante, que tout les vêtements bijoux et compagnie qu'il venait de lui offrir il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, était beaucoup plus intéressant et plus beau qu'un vieil album racorni avec des photos vieillis...

Hermione explosa de rire, avant de s'approcher de lui, et de l'embrasser.

« -Arrête de faire l'enfant, mon cœur. »

Alors que les lèvres de sa femme venait à peine de quitter les siennes, il s'adoucit automatiquement. Quand il disait qu'elle arrivait à le mené par le bout du nez, il ne mentait pas !

« -Bon on le mange ce gâteau ?! Râla Ron. »

Hermione explosa de rire, et Ginny s'interposa.

« -Bon frérot arrête de penser à ton ventre, moi et Pans' on à une annonce à vous faire... »

Tout le monde avait désormais les yeux rivé vers elles.

«-Pans' tu te lance ? »

Celle-ci sourit à « l'assemblée » devant elle avant de dire, euphorique :

« -Moi et Ginny allons nous marié ! »

Il fallut un moment à tout le monde, réunit dans le jardin du pavillon d'Owen et Alycia, pour que l'information remonte à leur cerveau.

« -Sériiieux ?! S'exclama Hermione tout aussi euphorique que Pansy. Comment ça se fait ?! C'est génial !

-Bah vous savez que Ginny travaille au Parlement magique ! Elle à réussi avec tellement de détermination à convaincre les autres, que la loi sur le mariage gay va entré en vigueur prochainement ! »

Drago vint prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Le blond de leur cheveux se ressemblant tellement qu'on avait l'impression de voir un frère prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

« -Félicitation Pans', vous le méritez vraiment... »

Elle lui sourit tendrement. La vie avait l'air beaucoup plus belles depuis quelques années pour tout le monde. Harry et Ron étaient pacsé. Owen et Alycia c'était rapidement marié après l'histoire avec Antoine, et Owen avait arrêter le droit, et était devenu un Auror du département des mystères au ministère de la magie, pour reprendre le flambeau de ses parents. Les cousines de Drago était chacune fiancé, ou marié. Rose vivait avec le couple Malefoy depuis cinq ans, comme si il s'agissait de la jeune sœur de Drago, et elle faisait ses études à Poudlard, bien qu'elle avait 18 ans elle était en septième année, ayant raté une année en étant enfermé dans ce bordel à l'époque.

Drago et Hermione quand à eux, vivaient avec bonheur au jour le jour. Hermione avait abandonner le droit, pour ce tourner vers des études de psychomagie magique, et commençait à peine à travailler dans le même hôpital où était désormais interne Drago.

_La vie continuait, et malgré quelques embûches, il réussissait toujours à aller de l'avant. Tous autant qu'ils étaient..._

* * *

><p><strong>xOxO<strong>

* * *

><p>Drago s'allongea sans ménagement dans son lit. La journée d'anniversaire de sa femme avait été riche en émotion, et en folie. Rose devait sûrement dormir depuis des heures, après la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité maintenant qu'elle était majeure.<p>

Drago soupira, en regardant la salle de bain annexe à sa chambre, où Hermione était depuis une vingtaine de minute. La porte était grande ouverte, et la lumière baignait la chambre sombre, dans une douce chaleur.

Il n'arrivait pas à voir Hermione d'ici.

«-Chérie, tu viens ? Roucoula-t-il. »

Pas de réponse, mais il vu la lumière de la salle de bain s'éteindre, et Hermione sortir de la salle de bain, uniquement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par la grande fenêtre de leur chambre conjugale.

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Sa femme était plus belle de jour en jour. Elle était devant lui, avec une nuisette rose pale, les cheveux châtain fougueux et bouclé descendant sur ses épaules pratiquement dénudés. Ses larmes étaient charnu et tremblant de désir, et ses yeux brûlant.

Il regarda le corps parfait de sa femme. Il avait toujours aimé le corps de sa femme. Mais depuis déjà quatre ans à peu prêt, il c'était encore plus amélioré à son goût. Elle avait perdu les bourrelet inutile, et avait un corps parfait dans ses proportions, avec des formes là où il en fallait. C'était sûrement la fin du stress qui avait provoqué chez Hermione une certaine perte de poids en ayant retrouvé une alimentation équilibré.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était là, en face de lui. Incroyablement sexy.

« -Hermione...souffla-t-il, la voix chargé de désir. »

Elle se dirigea vers le lit, comme si le temps avait repris son cour. Puis elle se mit à califourchon sur Drago sans un mot. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable.

« -Tu es magnifique. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il plaqua fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le désir prenant le dessus. Hermione gémit. Elle repoussa doucement son mari.

« -Drago...écoute-moi... »

Il lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension, en voyant le regard si sérieux et mitigé de sa femme. Puis il lui fit comprendre à travers le regard, qu'il l'écoutait.

« -Tu sais quand j'ai vu tes photos tout à l'heure, tu peux pas savoir l'effet que ça ma fait...

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

-Je...je... »

Elle inspira profondément, cherchant ses mots. Comment décrire ce qu'elle avait ressentit.

« -Ça à noué mes entrailles. Te voir toi, bébé, puis voir les photos suivante, comment tu as grandis. Tu étais comme un ange. Et à travers cet album j'ai ressentis l'amour de ta mère à ton égard. L'amour d'une mère, Drago...

-Tu veux dire... »

Elle le fixa intensément, essayant de voir, si il avait comprit.

« -Oui, Drago...Murmura-t-elle. Je veux un enfant de toi. »

Il ne dit rien, la fixant sans rien dire. Puis il lui fit un énorme sourire. Avant d'éclaté d'un rire de joie absolu, et tellement beau aux oreilles de la brune.

« -Je pensais que jamais tu ne me dirais une chose pareille. Je veux aussi un enfant Herm', j'attendais juste que tu sois prête... »

Il commença à enlevé les bretelles de sa nuisette une par une, puis par embrassé chacune de ses épaules. Il la fit pivoté, de sorte à se retrouvé au dessus d'elle.

« -Que dis-tu de commencé à nous entraînés à avoir un bébé... ? »

Hermione ria, puis insonorisa la pièce, par respect pour Rose qui dormait dans la pièce voisine. Drago enleva le reste de la nuisette de sa femme. Hermione sentait le regard brûlant du blond la détaillé et elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise malgré le nombre d'année passé. Elle avait envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour comme jamais en ce jour spécial. Elle voulait le sentir en elle. Elle le voulait pour elle seule.  
>D'un seule geste il dégrafa le soutien gorge de la brune. Il regarda la magnifique poitrine qui lui était offert et il ressentit un frisson le parcourir. Il malaxa les seins de la jeune femme qui gémit sous les douces caresse du jeune interne. Il lécha alors ces tétons durci par l'excitation.<p>

-Drago...Murmura la brune pleine de plaisir.

Le murmure qu'Hermione venait de proféré avait fais à Drago l'effet de millions de papillons dans son bas ventre. Il embrassa le ventre de sa dulcinée tout en caressant les cuisse de celle-ci. D'un mouvement rapide, elle retourna son mari qui se trouva à son tour sous-elle. Elle enleva avec lenteur le T-shirt du blond et elle fit parcourir ses doigt fin sur les muscle très bien dessiner du jeune homme. D'un geste qu'elle savait lent elle enleva le boxer de Drago et caressa son membre durci par le plaisir. Il gémit d'une voix rauque en répétant le nom de la jeune femme.

Il prit les mains de la brune dans les sienne et l'obligea a se mettre sous lui. Il fit glissé d'un seul geste la nuisette de la jeune femme et puis sa petite culotte suivit rapidement le mouvement. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux avec un petit sourire. Il passa alors un doigt dans l'intimité de la jeune femme, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le puissant effet que lui procurait cette caresse. Elle gémit plusieurs fois de façon régulière, puis il passa un deuxième doigt.

_Soudain_...

Plus rien. Mais que faisait Drago ? Lorsqu'elle allait relevé la tête pour voir, un millier de sensation parcouru son corps...Drago venait de poser sa bouche sur l'intimité d'Hermione. Il lécha son clitoris et un petit cri de surprise sorti de la bouche de celle-ci bientôt suivit du nom du jeune blond gémit par elle. Elle cambra les reins de façon à ce que ça lui facilite la tache. Puis il retira sa tête de l'entre-jambe de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda avec envie.

« - Maintenant...Je veux te sentir en moi, maintenant... » Susurra-t-elle.

Drago la regarda dans les yeux puis il se plaça son membre au-dessus de l'entre-jambe de celle ci. Puis doucement il entra en elle. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, puis il fit plusieurs va et viens. Dans un ultime coup de rein ils atteignirent l'orgasme comme un paroxysme. Il s'allongea alors sur elle épuisé, puis il se retira.

Elle se lova contre lui. Une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur leurs deux corps et leurs respiration était saccadé.

« -Je t'aime...lui souffla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi. _Pour toujours, et à jamais_. »

_**T**he **R**eal **E**nd._

* * *

><p><em>Alors cette fin ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'aimerais réellement votre avis. Même vous les lecteurs fantome, ou ceux qui liront ma fic quand elle sera complète. Juste maintenant tout de suite, une minute, pour me dire en globalité ce que vous pensez de ma fiction.<br>_

_Je vous en remercie.  
><em>


End file.
